A More Perfect Future
by LynnisaMystery
Summary: The war with the EMPIRE has faced a major victory after Endor, and things have calmed down for Luke and Leia. But when a simple wish to see what the OLD REPUBLIC was like sends L&L back to 19BBY, they discover what the real causes to Vader's downfall was.
1. Prologue

**A time travel fic? Yeah, it really is... **

**I actually happen to love these fics and something like Star Wars lends itself so well to it! I've read a bunch of Time Travel fics to have been playing around with the idea of doing one for a long time now. **

**And finally, this came up!**

**Now, I know most of you probably don't read it, but for those that do, Mara, the Rebel is still alive. It is not forgotten. Jedi Honor. A combination of no internet and writers block and this story has kept me from updating. I've got nearly all of this written and am outlining the sequel. **

**Okay, so I'm not technically outlining so much as putting my ideas for it on a notepad. But it's all in my head! Conversations and everything!**

**More at the bottom. Let's get this over with.**

**DISCLAIMER for the whole story: George Lucas owns Star Wars, I own his merchandise. Alot of it. It's rather embarrassing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Leia landed her small one-man ship near the new Jedi Temple on Yavin IV, grinning as she saw her brother run out of the entrance towards her. She hit the release for the cockpit roof and unfastened her harness before jumping out of the cockpit and hugging her brother.

"I thought you'd never get here!" Luke laughed, and Leia swatted at his arm.

"Come on, you really think so little of me to ditch you?" she asked jokingly and he shook his shaggy blonde hair before throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Nah, I was just expecting you to be here a little faster," he told her. "I'm kinda used to how fast the _Falcon_ travels."

"Me too," she grinned. "This thing barely makes 1.5 past light speed. It's ancient!"

"And illegal," he nodded. "I heard Han ramped that thing up for you with help from Lando."

"You heard correctly," she grinned. "Anyways, little brother, are you going to show me the new temple or what?"

"Okay, first, I'm definitely older," he scoffed. "And second, you probably already know this place in and out from when we were stationed here with the alliance."

"Your point, Skywalker?" Leia laughed. "I want to see what your operations are like!" she bounced as they entered the cool air of the temple.

"You know I don't even have students yet, right?" he asked.

She leaned her hand on her hip and gave him a pointed look.

"Fine, fine, calm down!" Luke laughed, holding his hands up in surrender as they walked down the hallway to show her around.

Several hours later, Luke pulled Leia out a side door to the Temple and down a path through the trees. They stopped at a small cliff overlooking a massive sparkling lake. The sun was setting just at the right angle across from them to set the crystal water on fire.

"Wow," Leia breathed, taking in the beauty. Luke grinned and glanced out at the water himself.

"I know," he nodded. "I discovered this on my first week back here. You know me and my love for water."

"You can take the boy out of Tatooine, but you can't take the Tatooine out of the boy," Leia teased.

"Isn't that true," he agreed and sat down on the cliff. "I figured we could practice your skills in the Force here instead of in the temple. More privacy."

Leia made a face and sat next to him.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Luke told her and Leia shook her head.

"It isn't that," she said. "I just... I'm just still worried about this whole thing. I feel like I need to do this, but at the same time, I just can't get past the fact of what happened to our father."

"He came back," Luke told her again.

"It was kinda on the late side though," Leia told him. "But enough of that. What are we doing first?"

"Just moving rocks. It's one of the first things Yoda taught me."

"Okay, what do I do?" she asked, crossing her legs and facing her brother. He mirrored her position, and put his hands on his knees.

"First, you need to relax. Close your eyes," he said to her. She followed, listening to the soft sound of the water.

"Open yourself up, just relax and feel the Force flowing through you," he told her in a calm, soothing voice. Leia relaxed and felt the tingling in her chest fill her up. She allowed it to move and her veins felt alive with potential.

"I think I feel it," she said, concentrating on the feeling.

"Good now, pick a rock," Luke said, grinning. Leia opened her eyes and spied a small, water smoothed rock laying just a few feet away from her.

"Close your eyes and picture that rock, and then picture it moving as how you want it to," he instructed. "While you do that, focus on the feeling inside of you. That's the Force. Your manipulating it to move the rock."

Leia focused, seeing the rock in her mind float up and hover a few inches above the ground. She kept trying to use that feeling inside her to move the rock closer, but it wouldn't budge. Luke watched her struggle with the task, the rock merely shaking back and forth, every once in awhile kicking off the ground only to fall back down. Leia huffed and opened her eyes, the rock ceasing any movement.

"This is ridiculous! I'm nowhere near as powerful as you Luke!" she cried out, throwing her hands up.

"You are powerful, Leia," he told her, touching her arm lightly. "I can feel it. The raw power that courses through your veins. You can do this, you just need practice."

She sighed, and scooted back and turned so she could see the water again. She leaned up against the rock wall that made up the layers of the cliff.

"Luke, I just, I can feel the power, but I think my dislike for it overrules me sometimes."

Luke stared at her for a moment, before joining her against the rock wall. "You know, sometimes I just wish that I could go back in time."

"Back in time?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, back to the days of the old republic," he grinned, looking at her. "Back when the Jedi were a massive, powerful order. When they filled that old temple on Coruscant."

"Well, if you ever discover this secret of time travel, I want to go with you," she laughed, only half serious.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "I'd love to see the Old Republic. The pre-Empire Senate, and Alderaan. And maybe find out who our mother was."

Luke smiled at that last part. "I would love to meet her. Did Bail ever say who she was?"

"No," Leia sighed. "Just that I resemble her, and that she was very charismatic. She could influence her people and was one of the original founders of what became the Rebellion."

"That's pretty Wizard," Luke laughed, using a phrase that was popular in the Old Republic. Leia got the joke and laughed with him.

"Sounds like a pretty neat wish," she smiled as the sun set over the trees opposite the lake. As the last of the of the sun fell over the trees, a deep rumbling sound began.

"What is that?" Luke wondered aloud as the sound grew louder.

"I have no idea," she said, standing up. A blue light began emanating in front of them, growing oval in shape. The wind kicked up, pulling strands of hair loose from Leia's bun on the top of her hair. They whipped around her face and she struggle to see what was going on.

"Luke!" she called out, and felt her brother grasp her hand.

"I know!" he called. The wind got even stronger, pushing them towards the light. "Grab on to something!"

"What?"

"GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" he yelled louder, and Leia reached her other hand out, looking for a root or anything to hold onto. She came up empty though and the wind pushed her and Luke closer to the light. It enveloped them, silencing Leia's scream. She squeezed her eyes shut against the bright light, and the wind ceased, replaced with the sound of hundreds of different languages being spoken at once. She opened her eyes, and realized she was on... Coruscant.

Luke inhaled sharply and Leia realized she was clutching his hand still. He looked around in amazement as her hand released his. He'd only been on Coruscant a handful of times, but each time it amazed him.

And each time he'd arrived via ship, not blue light portal.

"Amazing," he breathed. "It must be some Force thing. Like a Force Portal or something."

"Luke," Leia called.

"I mean, I've read about these things before in the old Jedi Holocrons," he rambled, still looking at the vast traffic lanes that stretched high above and below their heads. "But I never thought I'd experience one."

"Luke!"

"This is fabulous," he continued. "Just absolutely-"

"Luke!" Leia called sharply, grabbing his shoulder and spinning to look at the Holo Stand behind them.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"Look," she pointed. "The date!"

"What, 16:4:19," he read. "Leia what's your- wait, what?"

"We're in the past," she said. "A month before we're born."

"What?" he stared at the date. "How can that...?"

"You wished for it, remember?" she said. "You brought us here, Luke."

* * *

><p><strong>Prologues are always ominous with the endings, aren't they? It seems like a running theme. <strong>

**Now, the weird thing about this fic is I outlined roughly the first chapter, and then only used half before I deviated from it. I actually almost scrapped it and started over awhile back because I didn't feel the quality of the writing was very good. But alas, I deemed it acceptable, finished the first chapter, and now I'm on chapter 12. Go me. **

**NOTE FOR THE STORY AND HOW AU IT WILL BE:**

**The timeline, for lack of a better word, is Kriffed. Yes. Luke and Leia are about 24 in this fic according to later chapters, so Luke wouldn't have had the temple yet. Also, Leia isn't married to Han yet. I'm not quite positive on the canon dating for that, but considering she's pregnant with Jaina and Jacen in the Thrawn trilogy, I know it's within five years of RotJ. **

**Unfortunately, no Mara in this story. But, she is one of the main reasons I plan to do a sequel. That and I kinda wanted to write a fic with Thrawn in it... But you'll see how that plays out if you stick with me that long. **

**I try to stick fairly close to RotS, but I took some liberties with the undefined timeline for it. You'll see what I mean if you stick with me that long. **

**There won't be any appearances of Han either. Just thought I'd mention that. Some people shove Han onto Coruscant but I'll skip that plot. **

**Now, I may have broken cardinal rule to writing a good fic here in that I have no written outline for this story. Everything is in my head and many of the major plot events that occur were working whims. They actually increase the quality of the fic in my opinion. I'll point em out as I go. **

**FINALLY, I am done. This is the prologue, so it is short, but the chapters will be longer. I'm thinking of a posting schedule but I'm not sure what will happen with school. No promises other than they come when they come. I almost have this finished, so once I do, updates will be more definite. **

**Until then, review, alert, fav, ignore, whatever. Just give me a heads up when things get to weird and you book it back to Kansas with Dorothy. **

**Your Author,**

**Lynn**


	2. Chapter 1

**I have decided to post this chapter today, though it's mostly so that I can hook people. I usually avoid posts that are meant to be multi-chapter stories and only have one so far. I don't really know why. **

**Anyways, Binka fruit, as mentioned, is in the SW universe, though it isn't very well described. Nor does it have an origin planet as I recall. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

"Where are we going?" Luke asked, walking side by side with Leia.

"I'm pretty much just headed in the direction of the senate," she smiled weakly at him. "It's the only landmark I know for sure will be here."

"What about the Temple? We could ask the Jedi for help."

"And say what?" she asked, shaking her head. "'Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker. You may not know this but I'm the son of Anakin Skywalker from the future'? Oh yeah, that will work, Luke."

"Geeze," he mumbled. "I'm just trying to help. You don't have to get snippy. Who at the Senate will help us anyway?"

"Bail is there," she stated. "He'll help us."

"Leia, he has no idea who you are," he told her and then regretted it immediately when she looked at him with glistening eyes from unshed tears.

"I just need to see him, Luke," she said. "I, I never got to say goodbye."

"Leia," he said, and she threw herself in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Ley, I'm sorry. I... We'll see him. Before we leave. Before we return to our time."

She nodded against her shoulder and pulled away, wiping any trace of tears away from her face. "Thanks," she nodded, turning to walk back along the path again.

"So now why are we going to the senate?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I, we have no credits Luke. None. Which means we can't get a place to stay let alone get food."

"Oh, sith," Luke cursed, scratching the back of his head. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Oh!" She smiled as she saw the street that led them towards the Galactic Market, an outdoor market that had imports from around the galaxy. "I used to get all my produce here when I was in the Senate."

They walked down the aisles, taking in the many languages that surrounded the booths. Luke's stomach rumbled as he eyed the fruit from Sullust hungrily.

"Alderaan," Leia whispered, her eyes trained on the Alderaanian booth. She rushed forward, and Luke caught her arm.

"Leia, be careful," he whispered. "We can't let anyone know about Alderaan's fate. It'll change the future."

"I just want to look at the fruit," she smiled. "I know the rules."

"Okay," he said hesitantly, letting her go. She grinned and weighed some fruit between her hands.

"This one is one of my favorites. It's called Binka Fruit," she told him. "It's tart, until you get to the center, and then it's one of the sweetest things out there. It's amazing."

"Interesting," Luke grinned, glancing around the market.

"You're not even listening," she huffed, putting the fruit down and walking back into the crowd.

"I was too," he said, catching back up with her. "I'm just on edge, that's all. I feel like I'm missing something here."

"Like a Force thing?" she asked, looking at him. He furrowed his brow and looked around again.

"I'm not sure," he said, before turning towards an alley that led into the Market.

"Where are you going?" she called after him, running to keep up with his fast pace. "Luke!"

"Hold on," he said, pausing inside the mouth of the alley. Luke squinted his eyes and spotted what had him on edge. Towards the middle was a woman struggling with a Rodian. He was sporting a blaster, aiming at her while pulling her arm along further into the alley.

"Hey!" Luke called out, running towards them. The Rodian stopped and turned, pointing his blaster at Luke and Leia. "Let her go!"

"Says who?" the man scoffed, speaking a thickly accented basic.

"Me," Luke said, unhooking his lightsaber and igniting it, its green hue lighting everyone's faces emerald.

"A Jedi? Hmm," the Rodian grumbled. "Looks like it's your lucky day. I don't fight those go-doers."

The Rodian turned and headed down the alley, leaving the woman behind. Her shoulder visibly dropped as she realized the worst was over.

"Thank you," she sighed. "So much."

"No problem," Luke grinned. "Let's get back into the light, shall we?"

The woman nodded and followed them out of the alley and into the bright market.

"I can pay you," she said, rifling through her navy blue satchel.

"No, it's alright," Leia assured her. "We're fine."

"Honestly," the woman smiled. "I'd love to thank you somehow. Walk me home, I'll cook you dinner."

"If it's no trouble," Luke grinned, never one to deny food.

"Of course!" she smiled. "You two saved my life."

"It's what I live for," Luke laughed, following the woman out of the market.

"Yes, I noticed you were a Jedi," she grinned. "I've never seen you at the temples before. I'm close friends with several Jedi, in fact."

"We're not from Coruscant," Leia smiled weakly, looking at Luke.

"Um, yeah," Luke nodded, eying Leia. "We just got here, actually."

"Oh, really?" the woman asked. "Where from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Tatooine," Luke grinned.

"Really? I know people out there," she grinned. "Where exactly?"

"Anchorhead, just a little ways out from Mos Espa, do you know it?"

"Yes! Oh my!" she grinned. They were walking out along the dura-crete walkways now in the higher end district. Leia examined the familiar durasteel structures that made up the typical housing for Senators and Coruscant Elite. The woman continued on. "Do you know the Lars?"

Luke's eyes widened as he realized how closely he was coming to potentially stepping on the future.

"Um, no, I'm sorry," he said, and Leia gave him a pointed look.

"Shame," the woman continued. "They really are nice people if you ever get the chance to speak with them."

"I'll remember that," Luke said distantly. They entered a tall building, and Luke looked around at the shiny interior lobby. It was expensive looking, that was for sure.

"You live in 500 Republica?" Leia asked, amazed.

"Yes," the woman nodded. "Oh, where are my manners? Padme Amidala," the woman, Padme, smiled, extending her hand to Leia first, then Luke.

"Leia... Solo," Leia smiled, liking the sound of Han's name attached to hers. "This is my brother Luke."

"Well, now that we are fully acquainted," Padme smiled, "how about we head up to my apartment so I can fix you two some dinner?"

"Sounds great!" Luke smiled, his stomach rumbling audibly. Padme laughed and entered the elevator, quickly followed by Luke and Leia. They sped up the side of the building, the window behind them giving a beautiful view of the twilight lit city-planet.

"Wow," Leia said breathlessly at the view.

"I know," Padme grinned. "I love the view. It's the only upside to living on this planet."

"Where would you rather live?" Luke asked, entranced by the view.

"My home planet, Naboo," she said wistfully. "It's so gorgeous there."

"Amidala," Leia said, suddenly putting things together. "You're a Senator."

"Yes," Padme grinned and nodded, "though I'm on leave right now."

"Wow," Leia grinned. "I've looked up to you in politics for years. You're my idol!"

"I'm flattered," Padme blushed. "You're interested in politics?"

"Yes," Leia nodded enthusiastically. "I've been surrounded by them for years, but," she caught her slip when her eyes met with Luke's. "But I couldn't get into them living on Tatooine."

Padme furrowed her brow slightly but let the odd comment pass. "I have a friend who is looking for a secretary right now, somewhat of a right hand man so to speak. I could see if he'd hire you, and you could be working up close with politics here."

"I'd love to!" Leia grinned. "Who is it?"

"Senator Bail Organa, of Alderaan," Padme smiled. Leia's eyes bulged and she grinned widely.

"That's incredible, he's another idol of mine," she said, happiness threatening to consume her.

"Well, that works well then," Padme smiled as the elevator stopped and they stepped into her apartment. "I'll comm him in the morning. Meanwhile, make yourselves at home while I get dinner started."

Luke and Leia nodded, seating themselves on the couch as Padme disappeared into the kitchen area.

"You almost blew it," Luke said with a smirk. Leia rolled her eyes and glanced over at the wall. Several holos were up for display, and she stood and wandered closer. She grinned as she saw Amidala back in her days as queen. Bail had always encouraged her to follow this woman's studies. They shared practically the same views on everything.

"Luke come here," she called and her brother joined her by the holos. "Look at her."

"Yeah, she was queen," Luke shrugged, looking at a holo of her in red royal dresses.

"I know that," Leia rolled her eyes. "But look at how exquisite she looked."

"That's great," he said and Leia rolled her eyes. Luke lowered his voice and asked, "What happens to her?"

"She dies, and so does her child," she said sadly. "On Empire Day."

"Our birthday," Luke stated, and Leia bit her lip and nodded. "Wow," he breathed, running his mechanical hand through his hair.

Padme rounded the corner then, none the wiser to their conversation. "There you two are," she smiled.

"Sorry," Leia blushed, glancing at the holos. "You were beautiful. Not that you aren't now."

"Thank you," Padme laughed. She walked closer to the ones of her on Naboo. "I love this one," she stated, pointing to the holo of her in a feathery white dress with the Gungans standing next to her. "We made peace with the Gungans during the Blockade. You can actually see Obi-Wan Kenobi there," she pointed to a young Jedi.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Luke asked, a light in his eyes as he looked at the young man in the Holo.

Padme nodded. "Yes and Anakin Skywalker is the small boy next to him."

Leia's breath caught in her throat as she watched Luke with an awestricken look on his face.

"He saved Naboo, you know," Padme continued, smiling proudly at Luke. "He shot down the command ship that controlled the droids."

"Really?" Luke asked, turning to look at her. Padme nodded again, smiling.

"Yes," she smiled. "He's off in the clone wars right now," she said sadly, a haunted look in her eye. "But he'll pull through. He's the strongest Jedi out there right now."

"Wow, that's pretty Wizard," Luke grinned, using the old slang. Padme laughed.

"Come on now," she said, turning away from them. "Keep me company while I make dinner. What do you two like to eat? I think I have some fresh Bantha, but there might be Nerf in there as well."

"Nerf, if you have it," Leia said politely. "It's a favorite of mine. We so rarely had it back home... On Tatooine."

"Yeah," Luke said, scratching his head and nodding.

"Alright then," she smiled. "Tell me, Luke, who trained you? As a Jedi, that is?"

"Oh, Ben-" Leia elbowed him in the side, "this old hermit. He was a Jedi from Corellia. Decided to live out there in retirement."

"He left Corellia?" Padme asked, an eyebrow arched. "That's surprising. If I were to live anywhere other than Naboo it'd be Corellia."

"He didn't like the people," Luke shrugged, a sly smile passed to his sister. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him but held her tongue.

"Oh, well, then," Padme shrugged. She opened the cooling unit and pulled out a sack of meat. "Ah, we do have Nerf! I thought we did."

Luke and Leia watched as she prepared the meal, seasoning the steaks and letting them rest before preparing potatoes to accompany the meal.

"Do you two have a place to stay yet?" Padme asked, glancing over her shoulder. Luke looked at Leia quickly for guidance.

"Um, no not yet," she said hesitantly.

"You two are more than welcome to the guest rooms until you find a place to stay," Padme said. "I had one spare and another was for my handmaiden during my last term. She's back on Naboo right now though."

"Oh, we couldn't..." Leia began to protest.

"Non-sense! I get the feeling that there's something I should know about you two," Padme said. "Call it what you want. Maybe being around the Jedi so much has rubbed the Force off on me!"

Luke let out a chuckle. "We really don't want to be a bother."

"I insist," Padme said, putting the knife down and turning to them. "Really, I appreciate your help and you two seem to be in need of some help in return. Tomorrow I'll talk to Bail and see if we can't set you up at the Alderaanian Embassy. I'm sure he can pull some strings."

"I'm actually Alderaanian," Leia admitted with a smile. Luke glanced at her in question as to where she was going with things. "So is my brother. We just moved to Tatooine a long time ago."

Padme smiled. "Well, that certainly makes things easier. Now, you two go freshen up and I'll finish here. Tell Threepio that I sent you to the guest rooms."

"Threepio?" Luke whispered to Leia as they were out of earshot.

"It can't possibly be the same droid..." she shook her head. A moment later a Golden Protocol Droid exited the hallway they were headed and stopped short in surprise.

"Oh my!" he cried out. "Excuse me sir and ma'am! I wasn't aware Mistress Padme had company! I am C-3PO, Human-Cyborg relations!"

"Pleasure," Leia said, cutting him off before he could go into his whole spiel. "I'm Leia and this is Luke. Padme sent us and said for you to show us the guest rooms."

"Of course! Right this way," he said, turning and heading down the hall. "These rooms lie right across from each other. If you need anything let me know and I shall fetch them for you."

"Thanks, Threepio," Luke said, smiling lightly at the old droid.

"Your Welcome, Sir Luke."

"It's just Luke, thanks," he said.

"Of course," Threepio nodded, his body bowing in response. "I shall leave you on your own now."

"Bye," Leia called out, a little unsure of what to do. As Threepio rounded the corner she turned and gave an odd glance to Luke.

"That was definitely him," he said, a startled look still on his face.

"I know," Leia said. "I grew up with him and not once did he ever mention living here."

"Memory wipe?"

"Undoubtedly," Leia sighed. She turned when she heard Luke chuckle beside her. "What?"

"Wait till Han hears about this," he shook his head.

"Oh my, Han! What if he hears we're missing! He'll go straight to Yavin and he'll search the Galaxy for us!"

Luke pursed his lips in thought. "That is if time is still turning there. We don't know that it hasn't."

"Luke, I'm sure it is," she said. "Oh no." She put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Look, the Force brought us here for a reason," Luke comforted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to see the Jedi, you the Republic. We're already getting you in, now I just need to find Ben."

"And do what?" Leia asked. "Tell him that he trains you in the future? He doesn't even know about us! We don't even know our mother to know if he will know about us!"

"He knows Dad," he assured.

"That doesn't mean he knows Mom," Leia sighed.

"There you are!" Padme grinned, coming around the corner, her heavy robes swishing at her feet.

Leia forced a grin and stood straighter.

"Dinner's ready when you are," Padme smiled. She turned and left them, clearly seeing that they had been in a private discussion.

"C'mon, Ley," Luke shrugged. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p><strong>We meet the Jedi in the next chapter. Just give this a few chapters to get up and running. Leia still needs to (re)meet Bail. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**New Update in honor of my very Star Wars mood today. Last night I was at the Hollywood Bowl to see John Williams. He was amazing. Honestly. They had a video accompanyment for some of the pieces too. He even went through and played the Train scene from the beginning of Indiana Jones 3 without music and explained what the orchestra would be playing and why, and then went back and conducted the piece. So cool! Then of course was the lovely montage set to the Star Wars theme... I almost cried. It was beautiful. Same with Leia's Theme. That was easily my favorite. **

**And then he did three encores! Imperial March, ET theme, and Indiana Jones theme. It was so awesome!**

**Anyways, I've been listening to the Star Wars soundtracks ever since. So I edited this up and I'm going to try and just sit and write Mara the Rebel because it has been ridiculously long since I updated that. It's rather unfair actually to those that read it.**

**And I know this is only chapter two, but I've already almost finished writing this story and there will be a sequel. For sure. I've been getting through the boring parts in Math and English by writing out my ideas for it. Mara will be in that one, as well as Han since I couldn't put them in this one. That little clause kinda bugs me. I want so much for them to be in this story but they just don't fit. Oh well. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Leia watched the sky-lanes of Coruscant through the large window in her bedroom. The view from 500 Republica was fantastic, and if Leia thought hard enough, she could almost imagine the Imperial Palace in the distance.

By her count construction would begin next year. A pit of sorrow filled her stomach but she pushed it away. She knew everything that would happen. In one month, she and Luke would be born, the Empire would take over, and things would become the horrible existence that was reality.

Leia closed her eyes and turned away from the window. All this thought of what was to come was depressing her. She turned to the door of her room and opened it with a quiet whoosh. The hallway was dark, but the soft sounds of the Holonet filtered through the air. She walked quietly forward and peered around the corner. The light blue glow ignited Padme's features, and Leia could see the distress on them.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly and Padme jumped, quickly pulling the blanket that was resting on her lap up to her chest. Leia immediately saw what Padme was trying to hide: A bump in her stomach, clearly that of a child. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright," Padme sighed. "I'm just watching the Holonet"

Leia glanced at the viewer. It was currently advertising a Bothan restaurant in the lower levels, making sure to note the security measures to ensure a safe meal.

"May I?" Leia asked, gesturing to the couch next to Padme.

"Of course," Padme smiled, shifting to give Leia more room. Leia smiled and took a seat, gratefully accepting the blanket that Padme offered her. They shared it, and once more the blanket slipped down to reveal her growing stomach. Padme passed her a wearied look, wondering whether Leia would comment on it.

"I won't tell anyone," Leia said quietly. "Not even my brother."

"I appreciate that," Padme smiled.

"When are you due?"

"I'd wager two months or so," she shrugged, rubbing her stomach lightly. "I haven't seen a healer because of my position in the senate."

"Surely they can't hold a child out of wedlock against you," Leia said in a concerned tone. A sad smile crossed Padme's face.

"It isn't merely that," she sighed. "I suppose a lot of it is the father. It would ruin his career if this got out."

Leia nodded. The Holonet returned and the two women turned their attention on the screen.

"The Chancellor was kidnapped?" Leia asked. She didn't remember this part of history very well.

"Two days ago," Padme nodded. "I'm surprised you hadn't heard of it. The Separatists are to blame. Dooku and Grievous mainly."

"Oh," was all Leia could think to reply. Those names were already dead at the beginning of the Empire. She knew that, but what they wanted with the Chancellor concerned her. She knew the Chancellor would declare the Republic an Empire within two months. She also knew that the Chancellor was a Sith, just like Vader. But Vader hadn't turned yet. He was still Luke's father. Her father.

"_Reports coming in from the Outer Rim Sieges are pointing towards the deaths of the Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, more famously known as The Hero With No Fear and the Negotiator. Though these are still unconfirmed, the Jedi refuse to comment, leading to speculation."_

Leia glanced at Padme and saw a fear stricken face in return. She put her hand on the woman's arm in comfort, causing Padme to shake out of her frozen position and to wipe a wayward tear from her eye.

"They're alive," Leia whispered. Padme swallowed and nodded, but it was clear to Leia that she still had her doubts. "Padme, trust me."

"I think it's time I retired," Padme said, swallowing her sadness and switching to a more diplomatic tone. Leia knew it well, having used the same tactic for months after Alderaan. "If you continue to watch the Net, then please turn it off when you are through."

Leia nodded, and Padme went to the door across the room, sliding it open and walking inside. It was on the opposite half of the apartment, far away from where Luke and Leia were staying.

She watched the news for a few more moments before shutting it off. Nothing she didn't know the outcome of was on and she saw no real need to continue. Her years of diplomatic training told her to absorb the current details, but her relaxed, post Han side told her to Kriff it and go to bed. She stood and walked to her room, stopping at the lightly glowing Holo on the wall.

She traced the features of the small boy that was her father in it with her eyes, memorizing the childlike wonder that etched his features. That was what she wanted to see as her father, not the hideous mask that stood emotionlessly and watched Alderaan explode into nothing-ness.

Leia turned away from the holo and walked briskly to her room. The scar of Alderaan was still bright on her heart, and tonight seemed to be one of those nights where she'd cry herself to sleep.

If only she had Han to hold her and comfort her. . .

* * *

><p>"You are a fantastic cook, Padme," Luke said, shoveling another bite of egg into his mouth. Leia shook her head at the display her brother was creating.<p>

"So they say," Padme laughed. "You eat just like my friend does, all at once and as much as you can."

"Who's that?" Leia asked, taking a sip of her Shurra juice.

"Anakin Skywalker," Padme smiled. "Whenever I have him or Obi-Wan over I'm always out of food afterwards."

Leia smiled and caught Luke's eye. Luke was beaming with happiness at the comment of his father. Their father.

The small Holo display in the kitchen was running to the news yet again when a warning flashed on the screen. All morning it had been giving updates to the current situation in the space just outside of the planet where General Grievous' flagship was stationed. Clones had infiltrated the area not long ago.

"_This is a Public Announcement. This is not a drill. Falling debris has entered the atmosphere. All citizens are to be advised. The Works are off limits due to Military Matters. This is not a drill. This is a Public Announcement."_

"Oh my," Padme murmured. Footage of the falling debris aired next, and the kitchen's three occupants stared with rapt attention to the screen. It was a ship of some sort, hurtling through the Atmosphere, flames licking at the Hull. The camera fell behind some buildings and lost visual of the ship.

"Was that a ship?" Luke asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I believe so," Leia said. "Too bad you can't see the Works from here."

"Really," Luke sighed.

* * *

><p>"Senator Organa," Padme called out, jogging lightly to catch up with the man. Leia and Luke followed her not far behind with rapt attention. "Senator!"<p>

The man at the end of the hall turned and glanced back at the sound of his name. A smile lit his face at the sight of Padme in her heavy robes.

"Ah, Padme, Pleasure to see you again," he greeted Leia gaped at the man that raised her, would raise her, in awe. He was definitely younger, his hair untouched by the silvery locks that had adorned him under the stress of the Empire and the Rebellion. He looked so much happier, so much lighter. Breha was still alive, Leia knew. He had always been happier before Breha became too ill to leave the bed.

"Likewise, Prestor," Padme smiled. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you regarding your needed position of Secretary."

Bail glanced over her shoulder at Leia and Luke and smiled. "Of course, let's head to my office."

He turned and led them down the hall and into a room. They followed him in, and Leia glanced around with a happy smile at the room that was once her old office. The silvery pieces of furniture so like that of its home planet, the large painting on the wall of the mountains outside the Palace, the old worn Nerf Leather couch in the corner, although that was certainly in better condition.

"Have a seat, he gestured around, choosing not to sit at his desk but in one of his favorite armchairs. When Leia was little, Bail used to explain that he always wished to greet those he liked on equal terms. If he sat behind the desk in your presence when not doing work, you were not one in his favor. It was a technique Leia had kept up herself during her tenure in the Senate, much to her father's appreciation.

"Leia here tells me that she is very interested in Politics," Padme began once they were all seated. "I mentioned your need for an aide and she was very interested. I was hoping you might help her out."

"Leia," Bail said, and Leia smiled brightly at him. "What sort of Political background do you have?"

Luke sent a warning over to her through the Force and she quickly worked out her cover.

"Not much, since I lived on Tatooine most of my life," she began. "But I have studied it well and have been instructed by someone in former public service."

"Well, for the position you must be well adept at taking notes while we are in session, as well as being able to stand in for me when I am unavailable. Also, I must thoroughly have your loyalty as well as your trust."

"I can be of great service, Senator," she assured. "I have a keen sense for knowing when people are lying and have a way of negotiation about me."

Bail chuckled. "Yes, I can see that," he nodded. "I think I can take you on. You certainly have garnered Padme's appreciation. Tell me, how did you meet?"

"I was in the market yesterday and they stepped in before I could get mugged," Padme said evenly. Bail's eyes widened.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, Luke here is a Jedi," she said, gesturing to Luke with her hand. "In fact, there is one more thing I might ask of you."

"Yes?" Bail asked when she paused.

"Leia and Luke here have no place to go and are rather short of credits. I was wondering if you could set them up in the Alderaanian Embassy for now. They are both Alderaanian citizens, though they did move to Tatooine merely years later."

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm sure we can work things out," he smiled brightly at Luke and Leia. "Luke, have you checked in with the Jedi yet? I'm sure they would like to meet you and see if you could be of service."

"I haven't yet," Luke shook his head. "I don't think I'd get very far."

Nonsense," Bail waved his hand. "I'll contact Master Yoda later and see that you get an escort in to meet the Council. I'm sure-"

The door sliding open cut them off when an aide walked in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Senator," he said timidly. "But the rescue mission for the Chancellor is a success. They will be arriving in front of the Senate in a few minutes."

"Who will be arriving?" Bail asked.

"The Chancellor and several Jedi. Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker will be there as well."

Leia glanced at Padme and saw the woman's eyes light up just slightly.

"Thank you, Tomas," Bail said and the Aide nodded and turned to exit the room. Bail turned back to the group. "Shall we meet them?"

"Yes," Padme nodded. "Though I think I'll hang back in the shadows since I'm on leave."

Bail smiled and gave her a knowing look. "Of course," he said. "This will be a lovely chance to introduce you to the Jedi, Luke. Maybe I can get Master Kenobi to show you around the temple."

"Really?" Luke asked, a smile crossing his face.

"No promises, but Kenobi and I are friends," Bail nodded. They stood and walked out of the office, and to the long trek to the front of the Senate Building. The halls were just as Leia remembered it, though where the Empire symbols had been before were still the original Republic insignias. Leia smiled as she thought of the New Republic symbols that now adorned the walls in the newly restored senate building and the Imperial Palace.

They walked out into the bright morning light of Coruscant and stopped at the steps. Luke was taken aback as he saw all the Jedi Masters standing around, awaiting the arrival of the Chancellor.

"Ah, Senator Organa," a tall, dark skinned man said, stepping forward with a smile.

"Master Windu, pleasure to see you again," Bail nodded and then glanced down to the small Jedi Master. "You as well, Master Yoda."

"A pleasure it is," Yoda nodded, leaning on his gimmer stick. Leia held back her surprise at the small master that trained Luke. He had explained his appearance, but part of her thought he'd exaggerated some things. "And company you have."

"Yes," Bail nodded. "Allow me to introduce Luke and Leia Solo. Luke here is a Jedi, and I thought you might like to know him."

"Hmm, strong in the Force is he," Yoda nodded. "Very strong."

Luke remained silent at Yoda's appraisal.

"The Dark Side I do not sense in you," Yoda said after a moment. "Trained you, who did?"

"An old Jedi Master from Corellia, Master Yoda," Luke said. "He was retired there and saw that I was instructed."

"Interesting this is," Yoda sighed, his ears falling down as thought. "Meditate on this I will, but first, see to you the Council will. To the Temple Master Kenobi will take you. Yes, he will be here soon."

A moment later, a large public transport ship landed in front of the Senate, it's repulsors kicking up a light amount of dust with its shut off. The side hatch opened and out stood the Chancellor, and Luke inhaled a slight gasp. Palpatine was nothing as he remembered him. Instead of the sickly smile and the ruined face laid a pleasant smile and a weathered, but still rather handsome face. He was not the sith lord, he was Chancellor.

Luke pushed the thoughts down so as not to alert anyone, Jedi or Sith, of his knowledge. For the most part it seemed to work. The Chancellor didn't touch the Force once when in the company of the Jedi.

Luke tore his attention away from the Jedi and saw over his shoulder two men talking happily in playful banter.

_Father._

The thought wasn't Luke's, but rather Leia's. He turned his head and saw his sister's flush as she realized he'd overheard her.

The man on the ground turned away from the ship walked forward at the tail end of the group approaching the Jedi. All the aides to the Chancellor had come to assist him, and were now tailing dutifully behind him.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Master Windu started, pulling Luke's attention away from his father. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Palpatine said with a pleasant smile. "Thanks to your two Jedi Knights. They killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again."

"General Grievous will continue to run and hide as he always does," Master Windu said firmly.

"But with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the Droid army," the Chancellor said, pushing back against Master Windu with his words. "And I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive."

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority," Master Windu stated. He gestured behind him to lead everyone into the senate for no doubt another debriefing. Master Yoda hobbled to the side, choosing to remain next to Luke instead.

"Young Solo," the small Master said, causing Luke to startle at his new name. "To Master Kenobi we shall go."

Luke nodded and glanced back at Leia who gave a supportive smile. He turned and followed Yoda towards the waiting shuttle.

"Master Kenobi, commend you on your successful mission I do," Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan bowed in respect. "And who might this be?"

"Young Jedi from the Outer Rim," Yoda explained. "Discuss his position in the order later we will. For now, accompany him to the Temple you shall."

"Of course, Master," Obi-Wan nodded. "Obi-Wan Kenobi," he introduced to Luke.

"Luke Solo," he smiled, bowing to Obi-Wan. He boarded the shuttle as Yoda walked back towards the Senate building.

Leia watched the shuttle take her brother away and felt a twinge of insecurity float into her senses. She pushed it back as she saw Bail walking with her father.

"The Republic can not praise you enough," Bail said.

"Thank you, Senator Organa," her father, Anakin, nodded. Leia glanced back as she heard the sharp tweet behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw Artoo walking along with Threepio, bickering as usual. "The fighting will continue until General Grievous is spare parts," Anakin said, ignoring the two droids.

"I will do everything I can in the senate," Bail said with a smile. Anakin glanced past her and Bail and with a grin excused himself. Bail nodded and continued walking, not really focusing on anything but following everyone back into the temple.

Leia looked back once more and saw Anakin run over behind one of the pillars. The pillar Padme had ducked behind long ago.

Her heart thrummed in her chest as she saw Anakin pick up Padme and spin her, before leaning in...

She snapped her head forward, not wanting to see anymore. Is it possible? No... It couldn't. Leia glanced up at Bail's profile. The profile she had memorized as a child and squinted her eyes shut. All those years... He knew exactly who her mother was.

Leia fought tears of betrayal as they walked forward, back towards his office. She had to put this behind her. She had just found out who her mother was.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to take this bit to say a huge thanks to those that have reviewed thus far. And for my readers from MtR, you guys are awesome. You honestly brighten my day every time I see your username in the reviews. Like, seriously, I was reading them and just leaned over to my sister and started going off about how awesome you guys are. <strong>

**This story will really be kicking off in about two chapters. This all expository still. So just wait for the action to kick up and then we'll all be set for a mini adventure!**

**Okay, maybe not an adventure. Whatever. I love you guys. lol**


	4. Chapter 3

**Good news! I've competed this story and am working on the sequel. I've finished outlining that during class, so everything is in order and I'll be starting work on that soon. **

**This will have 15 chapters in all, but the 15th is more like an epilogue seeing as how it's only three pages long. Anywhooo... On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Luke stared in awe as the shuttle landed in front of the temple. Though he'd been here before back in his time, the building before him buzzed with life within the Force. It wasn't the desolate place permeated with fear and death and the Dark side.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Obi-Wan's voice asked, tearing Luke's concentration away from the Temple.

"Yes," he nodded. "You've lived here your whole life?"

"That's correct," he nodded. "Although lately I seem to be residing more in military barracks than anything. It will be nice to be able to sleep in my own bed for a change."

Luke nodded politely and braced himself as the ship touched down with a light bump. They exited the craft and entered the temple. Luke looked around at the unblemished pillars and such that adorned the main hall.

"Are you hungry?" Obi-Wan asked. "Because I was thinking of catching a bite to eat. Although temple food isn't the best, we don't have nearly enough time to go lower to Dex's."

"Temple food is fine," Luke said with a slight chuckle.

"You say that now," Obi-Wan laughed. "Well, if your stomach is anything like Anakin's then we needn't worry."

Luke smiled and buried the knowledge of his parentage deep within his mind. Though Obi-Wan was much more carefree than the Hermit in the desert, he was still quite perceptive. Luke followed him through the halls and into the Cafeteria, stopping at the kitchen and grabbing a meal. Luke took the Bantha Stew and sat down, ignoring Obi-Wan's gaze.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" he asked, and Luke tensed.

"No, I don't believe so Master," he said, taking a bite of the stew. Obi-Wan eyed him for a moment longer before shrugging and dipping into his plate of food. Some meat dish by the looks of it.

"Sky guy! Hey! Sky guy!" A small, lithe Torgruta slid into the seat next to Luke and then paused. "Sorry, I thought you were Master Skywalker."

"Ahsoka, this is Luke Solo," Obi-Wan introduced, "Luke, this is my Padawan's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

"Pleasure," Luke grinned dipping his head into a bow.

"Likewise," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly at Luke. He felt her probing his mind lightly and pushed back with a shield.

"Nice try," he smirked. She grinned and shrugged.

"Oh well," she sighed, and leaned back in the chair throwing her elbow over the back. "So, Master Kenobi, I hear you saved the Chancellor."

"It was mostly Anakin," he mumbled modestly. Ahsoka burst out laughing.

"You got knocked unconscious again didn't you?" she asked and laughed harder when a slight blush tinged Obi-Wan's cheeks red. "I can't wait to hear Master's take on things!"

"You'd do well not to let his ego get any larger," Obi-Wan said pointedly. Luke smiled as he watched their playful exchange.

"Maybe you're right, but whatever will I tell people when they ask if I know the story of the Chancellor's rescue?"

"That you don't know a thing," he replied with a smile.

"That's cold, Master," Ahsoka said, clutching a hand to her heart. She and Obi-Wan shared another laugh before they fell into silence. After a few moments, Ahsoka glanced back at Luke.

"Where are you from?" she asked, leaning back a little more in her chair.

"Tatooine," he said after swallowing his bite of food.

"I thought so," she nodded. "Only Tatooine natives can really eat Bantha Stew with that much enthusiasm."

"I wouldn't know," he shrugged.

She stared at him a moment longer before sitting straight and leaning in. She stared at him for a moment before brushing against his Force Signature lightly and grinning.

"I think I'll see you later," she nodded before standing and walking out of the cafeteria. Luke watched her go with a confused expression and glanced at Obi-Wan curiously.

"That girl is odder than my Padawan," he shook his head. "You almost done?"

Luke nodded, suddenly having lost his appetite. Something had gone horribly wrong just now, and the Force was shifting all around him.

"This is the Room of a Thousand Fountains," Obi-Wan said, gesturing widely around him. Luke stared in awe at all the glistening fountains that fell everywhere in the room. Several fountains spanned more than one story, and many fell into each other. It was beautiful. "Many Jedi prefer to meditate here rather than in the gardens, the meditation chambers, or even their own quarters."

"I can see why," Luke nodded. "It's gorgeous."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "Come, I'll show you the Gardens. They are equally magnificent."

The followed a path through the room and down another hall before exiting the building. They were in a secluded portion of the Temple, and large pieces of foliage lined the walls. Luke noticed that there were many people here, even those not Jedi. He glanced at Obi-Wan and saw the man closing his eyes with a wry smile and just listening to the flow of things around him.

After a moment, he glanced back at Luke. "These Gardens are rather old but we open them to the public during the spring when everything is in bloom. I'd wager this is one of the few places on Coruscant you have the best chance to connect with the Force."

"Is all the Temple so grand?" Luke asked, suddenly wondering if the Temple he held on Yavin was adequate.

"No, but it was built after the Great Sith Wars," Obi-Wan replied, stroking his ginger beard. "It was a stance that Jedi were powerful enough to protect the Galaxy."

Luke nodded, taking in the information.

"You seem troubled, young one," Obi-Wan said after a moment.

"I'm not," Luke assured, but Obi-Wan wasn't convinced. "I'm not. I just, I was just thinking about home and how I don't have anything like this to meditate by."

"I don't think Tatooine is rather conducive to growing things," Obi-Wan chuckled and Luke laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Obi-Wan laughed. "Now, shall we go see Master Yoda and determine when the Council wishes to see you?"

Luke swallowed heavily and nodded. "I guess, Master."

"Alright then," Obi-Wan grinned and the two began their trek into the Temple to Master Yoda's quarters.

"He's elected more emergency powers to himself in light of his abduction," Bail sighed, pushing the Datapad away. "I don't know how much longer we can call this a Republic if the senate holds no power."

"Surely there is someway to go around this?" Leia asked, sitting across the desk from him. "A vote of No Confidence?"

"It will never fly," He shook his head. "That's how Palpatine was elected in the first place, and I think he has enough supporters right now to deny it. We need to try and petition him. Maybe if we get enough signatures..."

"That is merely a suggestion," Leia shook her head. "He'll never look twice as it, and if he does take over you'll be watched as a traitor."

"If he does take over?" Bail asked and shook his head. "Leia, you may be young but I do not take you as naive. Palpatine has already taken over. It is merely a matter of time before it is official."

"Then there is still time," she said firmly.

"I'll gather who I can and we will arrange a meeting. A meeting of the Loyalists," he said with a smirk. "We'll need Mon Mothma, and definitely Padme..."

"Why don't you give me a list of Senators you wish to have this meeting with and I'll contact them or their aides and set up the meeting," Leia suggested and Bail paused and smiled at her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," he said. "Leia, you are easily becoming one of my favorite secretaries. You are most certainly cut out for political life."

"Thank you, Senator," she smiled and pride swelled within her. It would be horrible when she was ripped back to the present, or rather her timeline. All this time spent with the man that raised her would be irreversible.

"Oh! Also, I set up rooms in the Alderaanian Embassy for you," he continued, going through data pads on his desk. "I got you and your brother separate rooms, though if you wish to share that can be rectified. My understanding is that they are connecting rooms, so in a way you still share."

"The two rooms will be fine, Senator," she said. "Thank you, so much."

"Of course, but please call me Bail," he insisted and Leia grinned.

"Of course," she nodded, and took the out stretched datapad from him. She placed it off to the side and glanced out at the skylanes. You could see the Jedi Temple in the distance standing tall and proudly against the sky.

"It certainly is a beautiful view," Bail said from behind her.

"Pardon?" She asked, glancing back at him. He stood and walked to the window, arms clasped behind his back and pushing his blue robes aside.

"It is no match for Alderaan in my opinion, but when the sun sets on the buildings like that, it rivals many planets. It's the haze, and that is the only sad part about it, that gives it that color."

Leia stood next to him and looked carefully at the sky. It was lit up brightly with orange and pink hues, and Coruscant's large sun shone brightly off the metallic surfaces of all the dura-steel buildings.

"I miss Alderaan," Leia found herself saying all of a sudden.

"So do I," Bail sighed. He looked down with a sad smile. "I received word yesterday that my wife fell ill yet again. The healers have told her that to risk pregnancy once more will surely kill her."

"I'm so sorry," she murmured. Breha had been sick nearly Leia's whole life. It was in those rare moments where she was feeling better that were some of the happiest times in her childhood.

"It isn't your fault," he said with a small tug of his mouth. "But it is this blasted war's fault that I am unable to return and comfort her. You would be hard pressed to find a citizen more in favor of the Clone War's end than me."

"War steals everything from us," she said, staring up at the man she lost with Alderaan.

"That it does," he sighed. "That it does."

"Master Kenobi," Yoda said brightly as they were permitted into his chambers. "Take it I do, that showing young Solo here around the Temple you have."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan nodded. They took seats on the cushioned chairs that made up Yoda's room. The small Jedi Master smiled and twitched his ears lightly before glancing at Luke.

"Like it here, you do?" he asked and Luke nodded.

"Very much, Master Yoda," he said. "Thank you for allowing me."

"A problem it was not," he smiled, before humming in thought. "Discuss your training we need to. Your future training as well."

"Future training?" Luke asked.

"Never stops learning a Jedi does," Yoda said, his eyes peering at Luke intensely. "The day we become one with the Force is the day our learning ends."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. "I thought the council was to decide the fate of the boy's training?"

Yoda hummed again in thought. "The truth that is, but much weight with the council I hold."

Luke smiled as he caught Yoda's playful glance. He was finding he like this version of the small Jedi master much better than that of the one he had met on Dagobah. Twenty years in isolation had made him slightly crazy, and it was clear that Yoda belonged surrounded by Jedi.

"I apologize, Master," Obi-Wan bowed.

"Need not apologize you do," Yoda said, holding up a small clawed hand. "But the will of the Force it was for young Solo to be brought here."

Luke stared at the small Jedi, wondering whether or not he knew of the circumstances he was brought there.

"Belongs in the Jedi Order he does," Yoda continued. "Meditated on this I have. Will of the Force... Yes, yes... Find a suitable Master we will."

"Master, if I may suggest," Obi-Wan started and Yoda smiled.

"Ready to take on another Padawan are you?" he asked and Obi-Wan looked down in mild embarrassment.

"He is fully grown and other Masters will be reluctant to take him on, regardless of the state of his training," Obi-Wan said. "He might not need much help, but I know the restrictions of training an older child."

"A handful young Skywalker was," Yoda grinned. "But a better Master I could not have chosen for him. Young Solo will be under your aide, but a Padawan he will not be. A Jedi he may already be, but guidance in the Force he desires."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said.

"Young Solo," Yoda said, looking at Luke. "Agree with these solutions you do?"

"Yes, Master," he nodded, smiling brightly at Yoda.

"Very well," Yoda nodded. "Tomorrow shall test your training. A good nights rest you must get. A place to stay have you?"

"I believe Senator Organa was arranging for my sister and I to stay in the Alderaanian Embassy."

"Sister," Yoda hummed. "A potential in the Force she has?"

"Yes, I have begun working with her in the basics of the Force," Luke nodded. "I'm sure she could see much more guidance from someone here though. She prefers politics, but I feel she should know the ways of the Force."

"See to her we will soon," Yoda nodded. "For now, I must rest. Sleep I do require in my old age."

Obi-Wan and Luke bid their goodbyes and bowed to the small master before leaving his chambers. They walked a few paces down the hall before heading towards the main area of the Temple.

"Luke, do not feel that I am taking you on simply as a pity case," Obi-Wan started, glancing down at him.

Luke shook his head. "I know why you are doing this, Master, and I appreciate it. The man that taught me the Force died long before he could complete my training, and I was forced to study by myself for many years. I am a most willing student."

"I'm glad to hear that," Obi-Wan smiled. "You are nearly as eager as my last Padawan, and part of me worries that I've gone too far yet again."

Luke laughed. "I'll try to stay in line."

"I appreciate that," Obi-Wan chuckled. "Good night, Luke."

"Good night, Master," Luke smiled. "May the Force be with you."

"And you as well," Obi-Wan nodded before turning away. Luke smiled and left the Jedi Temple, wondering what exactly this would change in the timeline.

* * *

><p><strong>Things will follow RotS for awhile until they abruptly change. You'll know it when it comes. But that's still a few chapters out. Like I said in my last AN (What now Hayley? lol, I love how honest you were about not reading that note.) this is only the exposition. More later seeing how it's 11 Pacific time.**

**OH! And good luck to anyone hit by Irene, that hurricane on the East Coast. I know the writers _Mirror and Image_ got hit with it. So yeah, great luck to those in the cleanup. I saw some pretty nasty footage of it via Phillip DeFranco on YouTube. **

**Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm on like chapter three of the sequel so far, so I'm bringing you this now! That didn't really make sense... but okay. **

**STAR WARS BLU-RAY comes out the 16th here in the US. And... I just heard of a change that's been announced. Vader gets a new line! George added a 'No!' when Vader picks up the Emperor to toss him over the rail in RotJ. **

**Yeah, I'm fairly against this. Silence on Vader's part worked. This... doesn't. Not that much at least. **

**I am looking forward to CGI Yoda in TPM. I happen to like CGI Yoda, and the puppet in TPM sucked. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four<span>**

Luke followed Leia's presence in the Force to the room they were staying in and knocked quietly on the door. She opened it and grinned at him, immediately letting him in.

"We have two rooms," she said, gesturing to the connecting door.

"That was nice of Bail," he commented, sitting down in one of the lounge chairs off to the side.

"It was," she nodded. "How'd things go with the Jedi?"

"Well," he nodded. "Ben is taking me as a Padawan in some senses."

"What?" Leia asked, her voice pitching oddly. "Please tell me you didn't do that Luke."

"Why? I'm not really his Padawan," he shrugged. "He's just fine tuning my training."

"Don't you see?" she said, shaking her head and walking closer to him. "Every breath we take could possibly change the future! We might not go back to the time we knew. We could go to a time where are loved ones are dead and everything has changed. The Empire might have won."

"Leia, you're being over dramatic," he said with a sigh. "Things still appear to be on course. In a month, we'll be born, the Empire will take over, no problem!"

"Luke, we could accidentally change things unknowingly. We don't really know just what happened to make our father fall."

"So we find out," Luke shrugged. "Look, I'm already in with Ben and I met Dad's padawan today and she seemed to like me. I'll probably meet him tomorrow."

"You can't change anything," she pressured. "Not one thing. Even if someone is dying, you can't rush in to save them."

"That's crazy," he waved dismissively. "Listen, I'll gather intel, you figure out the situation in the senate, no problem."

"The senate is in shambles," she sighed. "The Chancellor elected more powers to himself yesterday. He's using his recent abduction to prolong the war."

"The Emperor manipulated people, no doubt he's doing the same now," he nodded.

"My thoughts exactly," she said, deep in thought. "Oh!"

"What?"

"Oh, my," Leia said, shaking her head before glancing up at her brother. "He manipulates people. He tried to turn you on the Death Star, correct?"

"Yeah..." Luke said hesitantly.

"He's the one that will turn Dad," she said. "He's probably been pushing him for years!"

Luke grinned. "It's fun having a smart sister."

"Oh, hush," she blushed. "There's going to be a meeting soon. A meeting to petition the Chancellor to give up his emergency powers. It will fail, but maybe I can get a read on him while I'm there."

"Be careful," Luke urged. "If the Chancellor is looking for a powerful new apprentice, we need to be careful."

"I'm not nearly as powerful as you though."

"But your mind is very strong," he said. "If the Chancellor even views you as a non-Force sensitive threat, you could be in danger."

"This is so complicated," she sighed, sitting in the chair across from him. She rubbed her face with her hand trying to get her barrings.

"Really," Luke laughed. "I hadn't noticed."

She shot him a playful smirk and sighed. "We need rest. We both will be busy tomorrow. You'll meet Dad, and I'll be working with Bail and probably Padme... Oh how could I have forgotten?"

"What?" Luke asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Stupid," she cursed herself. "After you left with Master Kenobi to the Temple, father was talking with Bail. He excused himself and then ran off towards the pillars. I watched and he met up with Padme. Luke, they were hugging. I think... I think she might be our mother."

His eyes bugged forward. "What? Really? We unknowingly met our mother?"

"I think so," she nodded. "Next time we're around her, try to get a read on the child she's carrying. If their Force signatures even remotely resembles Dad's signature-"

"Luke, I have no idea what Dad's signature even feels like!" Leia interrupted.

"But you know mine," he said. "I think that might be enough."

Leia sighed. "I can't think about this right now."

"I know, Ley, I know," he said. "Let's get some sleep and we'll go out for breakfast tomorrow."

"Luke, we have no money," she said and Luke frowned.

"Oh, yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Come to the Jedi Temple with me before you head to the senate. We'll eat there. That way we can both meet Dad."

"I don't know," she said. "My mind shields aren't nearly as good as yours. I don't really feel comfortable around all those Jedi."

"I'll protect you," he said. "Things will work out, Leia. I know they will."

"I know, Luke," she nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Master, this is my sister, Leia," Luke introduced as they sat down at the table in the Temple.<p>

"A pleasure," Obi-Wan dipped his head in a slight bow.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," she replied.

"Oh, Fresh Meat!" Ahsoka said playfully, throwing herself down in the chair next to Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka," he began but she cut him off with a laugh.

"Master, I'm merely joking," she said before turning to Leia. "Ahsoka Tano."

"Leia Solo," Leia smiled politely.

"So you're the infamous sister," Ahsoka nodded, throwing her elbow casually over the back of the chair.

"Infamous?" Leia asked with a slight nervous twinge to her voice.

"I barely said two words about you," Luke sighed.

"It's true," Ahsoka laughed. She reached over to Luke's plate and grabbed a cloudberry muffin off of it before taking a large bite out of it.

"Hey!" he cried out but Ahsoka shrugged.

"Children," Obi-Wan shook his head in dismay. At that moment the chair next to him pulled away from the table and in slid Anakin with a slight grin.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled before snatching the muffin off Obi-Wan's plate.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I'd tell you to teach your Padawan better manners but it's clear to me she pays too much attention to you already."

"What?" Anakin asked, his mouth full of muffin. Luke grinned at Leia who pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

"Never mind," Obi-Wan sighed. "May I introduce my new apprentice, Luke Solo and his sister Leia Solo."

Anakin swallowed and bowed his head slightly to them before turning back to his Master.

"I thought you weren't taking on any new apprentices?" he asked.

"I wasn't but Luke here just came in from Tatooine," Obi-Wan said. "I am monitoring him to see what training he has and still needs."

"Tatooine?" Anakin asked with a glance back at Luke. "Where from?"

"Ancorhead," he replied automatically before Leia could kick his shin.

Anakin merely nodded though and took another bite out of the stolen pastry. "Wait," he said after a moment and glanced sharply back at Luke. "Who trained you and why are you here? Force knows the council didn't take lightly to me and I was only nine. You're what? My age?"

"Yoda has seen something in the boy," Obi-Wan answered. "He was going to discuss things with the council today but Yoda has already decided to allow me to fine tune his training."

"You're probably a prodigy or something for Yoda to take you on so late," Anakin grinned at Luke. Luke ducked his head in a slight blush before grinning.

"I don't think I'm a prodigy of any sort, but I do know how to wield a lightsaber," he shrugged.

"I'll have to spar you sometime," Anakin said before scooting his chair back and standing. "I have to go though, I'm meeting with Master Yoda in a few minutes."

"What for?" Obi-Wan asked, concern permeating through the Force.

"Nothing major, I hope," Anakin said with a sad smile. "But I do need to be prompt."

"Don't forget the meeting on the Sieges later," Obi-Wan called but Anakin had already started leaving, only offering a slight wave in response.

"He won't be there," Ahsoka laughed, leaning back further in her chair.

Obi-Wan let out a small huff before standing. "Mistress Leia, I assume you will be finding your way back to the Senate?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'll be leaving shortly," she said after glancing at the Chrono on the wall.

"Ahsoka, why don't you accompany her back," he suggested. "The streets of Coruscant are no place for a woman such as yourself."

"But they're okay for me?" Ahsoka asked with a grin.

"You are going to be a Jedi Knight one day, Young One," he said with a mild stare. It would have been more threatening if it had not been for the slight tug at his mouth of a smile. "I'm well aware of your skills."

"It's really no problem, Master Kenobi," Leia insisted. "I'm well trained in combat and blaster aim."

"Nonetheless," Obi-Wan smiled. "I would feel more comfortable that you were safe."

Ahsoka grinned at Leia and stood, adjusting the lightsaber that lay dormant on belt. "All righty, you ready to go, Ms. Solo?"

Leia smiled and a faint blush tinged her cheeks at the title. She wondered if she'd ever get to be called that truthfully...

She pushed the thought aside and stood as well with a nod, following Ahsoka out of the cafeteria. They didn't speak until they were out the Temple doors, and into the bright hazy sunlight of Coruscant.

"Why aren't you a Jedi like your brother?" Ahsoka asked, and Leia glanced at her, slightly startled by the sudden conversation.

"I haven't been fully trained yet, I guess," Leia shrugged. "Why?"

"Just curious," Ahsoka shrugged. "You two are twins right?"

"Yes," Leia nodded.

"That explains why you two are so powerful when together," Ahsoka nodded. "You feed off each other in a good way, but separate you are simply a powerful presence in the Force."

"I don't follow."

"Jedi history speaks of Force sensitive twins that when together, are nearly unstoppable. That's another reason Jedi separate kids from infancy," Ahsoka explained. "If the two were to fall together, it would spell disaster to the Galaxy. Even one falling could nearly destroy both."

"But what if neither fall?" Leia asked and Ahsoka looked up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I would guess everything went better than expected," she laughed. "I wouldn't really know. If there are twins in the temple, they don't know it. No one but the Masters would, I guess."

Leia nodded absently and focused on the sky-walk towards the Senate. Hundreds of different species passed her without a second thought, speaking in hundreds of different languages and dialects. It was mind numbing to try and focus and absorb them.

"We should get together sometime," Ahsoka said after a few more moments of silence. Leia glanced back at the feisty Torgruta with a raised eyebrow. "You know, girl talk. It'd be nice to talk to someone that isn't surrounded by the Jedi Code or looks at me funny because I'm the 'Hero with No Fear's' Padawan. That and you seem like a very genuine person."

"Thank you?" Leia mumbled, more as a question than an acceptance of gratitude. "We could arrange that. I'm staying in the Alderaanian Embassy though, so I'm not really sure we'll have a private place to speak."

"Nah, we could hang out in the gardens at the Temple after hours if we really needed to be alone," she said with a wave of her hand. "Practically no one meditates out there after dark."

"Alright then," Leia smiled. They walked up the front steps into the Senate, in silence. Ahsoka seemed intent of making sure Leia arrived at her destination in complete safety.

They stood in front of the door that led into the office areas of Bail Organa, waiting for the other to say something.

"Leia," Ahsoka began. "I want to be able to help you, in any way I can."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Leia started but Ahsoka cut her off.

"No, listen. I know there are somethings you and your brother can't talk about, but I want you to know that I'll help you in any way you need. Any way."

The look the petite Torgruta gave her sent shivers down Leia's spine. There was something knowing in that stare, something hidden just beneath the surface. She stretched out her feelings in the Force to try and get a grip on just what Ahsoka could meant but was met with a dead end. Her strength in the Force just simply wasn't enough yet.

"I'll see you around," Ahsoka said with a smile, breaking the mood. She turned with a wave and bounced lightly down the hall like the young woman she was. At first glance it seemed the young Jedi had not one care in the world. But upon further speculation, Leia realized that that was everyone's weakness. Nobody suspected her.

She pushed that thought aside and opened up the office door. The door slid shut behind her and Leia walked over towards her desk, sitting down and shuffling her data pads around. Though part of her craved the responsibility and work she had in her days at the senate, the part of her that was overwhelmed with the Inner Council work was sighing at the mundane secretary work she was doing.

Voices flittered in through the open door to Bail's inner office and with a flush of embarrassment Leia realized he was on the Comm with Breha. The mother that had raised her wasn't in good health. She never was. Leia's entire childhood was spent with the looming cloud of her mother's illness. After Breha died, she threw herself into the Youth Program, striving to take her father's spot in the Senate, and once she knew about it, his position in the Rebellion. Unfortunately, she did just that.

Leia winced at the thought of Alderaan and reminded herself that it hadn't happened yet from a certain point of view.

"Oh, good, you're here," Bail said with a smile as he exited his office. "I have the official invitation list for the Loyalist meeting." He walked over and laid a Data Pad in front of her. She held it up and scanned the list, realizing with a grim note that many of the people on the list were arrested not long after the Empire's inception. "See if we can set up a meeting sometime next week. My apartment will be the location.

"Contact Senator Amidala first," Bail continued. "She will have many ideas for the meeting I'm sure she'll want to start on right away."

"I'll get right on it," Leia smiled.

"Thank you," Bail smiled. "You really are proving most useful to me. Your career will go far."

"Thank you, Senator," she smiled, a warm blush tinting her cheeks.

"Oh, and Leia, I believe a friend of mine, Carlist Rieekand will be coming in today," he said. "Just allow him to come right in if I'm not in a meeting."

"Will do," she smiled. Bail nodded and returned to his office, the door sliding shut behind him. Leia looked over the list once more, smiling lightly at the thought of seeing all her superiors in the Rebellion at their prime.

She turned the comm on her desk on and entered the contact code, waiting patiently for it to connect.

"Good Morning," a brisk, electronic voice answered. "You have reached the quarters of Senator Amidala, how may I be of assistance?"

"Good Morning, Threepio," Leia said with a smile. "This is Leia, is Senator Amidala there?"

"Oh! Hello, Miss Leia," he said brightly. "I'll get Mistress Padme at once!"

"Thank you," she said as the Droid's image disappeared from the Holo screen. A few moments passed until Padme took her seat at the Comm station with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Leia, I hope your position with Bail is working out," she greeted and Leia smiled.

"It is, thank you," she answered. "I'm calling about a proposal Senator Organa had regarding a Petition to the Chancellor about ending the war. He wishes to host a meeting on it."

"That certainly sounds like a workable idea," Padme nodded. "When does he wish to host this?"

"Sometime next week, though we, I mean he isn't sure the exact date yet," Leia said, wincing internally at her slip up.

Padme smiled at the slight slip but continued on regardless. "Am I the first on the list?"

"Of course," Leia said lightly and Padme chucked.

"Times are rough for a Senator who wishes to speak his mind," Padme sighed. "I know how closely those in the Senate are watched and luckily it appears I have nearly fallen off the radar with my leave a few months ago. Let Bail know that I would be happy to attend the meeting."

"Thank you, Senator," Leia smiled.

"Padme, please," Padme requested and Leia bowed her head.

"Of course," she nodded. "I will contact the other members of the meeting."

"Alright then," Padme smiled. "Good day then."

"Good day," Leia nodded and clicked off the comm. She stood and went over to Bail's office to let him know of Padme's acceptance of the location. She knocked lightly on the door and was greeted with a light "Come in."

"Senator Amidala has agreed to attend the meeting."

"Wonderful," Bail smiled. "Call Mon Mothma next, then proceed down the list as normal. I'm sure Mon with have a few things to input into the plan."

"Of course," Leia nodded, and turned to leave the office. The door slid shut behind her and she sat back at the desk, flicking on the comm once more. It would be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter really starts the story! I promise. The first major change occurs, actually.<strong>

**Also, opinions on Ahsoka? I'm writing her blind as I've only seen like three episodes (Last of the Mortis Trilogy and Padawan Lost) of Clone Wars, and only by suggestion of a friend. So how did I do? She will mature before this story is up, so some of the last of her bouncy freedom will disappear, but I tried to make her work from what I've seen. **

**Also, I know it's early, but I'm toying with the idea to make this a saga. I haven't outlined anything else other than the sequel (Which has an awesome title, but would spoil too much) but I do have a few ideas for vague plot points.**

**Okay, finishing up: Next chapter will include Ahsoka, and I'll really implement her into the story from there. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay! Finally the first change is implemented! Kinda exciting for me. **

**You know what else is exciting? You guys! Seriously, the amount of people reading and reviewing this story astounds me. I had something like twelve reviewers last chapter. That's a record for me. Honestly. **

**So as I post this, I shall return to writing the equally important chapter three of the sequel. Both including Ahsoka. Go figure. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"Good, you're still up," Luke said as he entered her room through the adjoining door. Leia was propped up on pillows sitting on the bed, reviewing a set of Data-Pads.

"Barely," she said, stifling a yawn.

"I have an idea that I want to propose to you," he said, not quite meeting her eyes.

She set the data pad down and looked up at him, tucking her legs underneath her to give him more room. "Yeah, sure, sit down."

He did so, careful not to put his boots on her bed. She reached out and grasped his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Leia, I want to save Dad," he blurted out. She widened her eyes at him.

"Save him from what?" she asked carefully.

"You know what," he sighed. She looked at him a moment longer before shaking her head.

"No, Luke, no, no, NO!" She cried out, jumping up from the bed and pacing around the room. "We can't do that, Luke. No."

"Why not?" he asked. "We have the perfect opportunity."

"We can't change the future, Luke."

"Why not? We could save Alderaan," he said.

"Don't play that card with me," she said stiffly, holding back tears. "I've heard that game played dozens of times, but I never thought I'd hear it from you."

"Leia, be reasonable-"

"No, you be reasonable! If we change the future, and we do it wrong, the Empire might _win_," she said, staring him in the eye.

"What if we save Dad? What if he never becomes Vader?" Luke asked, standing and walking over to his twin. He grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "What then?"

She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, a lone tear trailing down her face.

"Leia," he said quietly after a moment. "We could grow up together. With both our parents. We could live in a Republic, the Jedi would thrive... What's so bad?"

"Bail and Breha won't have a daughter," she mumbled.

"There's nothing concrete," he said. "They could still adopt. What about Winter?"

"Luke, it's not just that," she sighed, pulling away.

"Then what is it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Make me."

She looked up into his eyes, wondering if she really could open herself up like that. The only person she ever opened up to was...

"Han," she whispered. "I might never meet Han."

"Is that what this is about?" he asked, walking back to her. "Leia, you two will probably still meet. In fact, I'm sure of it. You two belong together."

"Luke, you're asking me to give up my life in the hopes that things might work out."

"I'm asking you to save our father," he said. "We can undo all the wrongs he'll do. We can stop the Chancellor from becoming Emperor. We can maybe even save our mother."

"She died in childbirth, Luke," she said.

"Maybe that was a cover up," Luke sighed. "They split us up, didn't they? Maybe her death wasn't really a cover at all. You said Padme died with her children, yet here we are."

"We don't know for sure she's our mother!" Leia cried out. "You're drawing straws!"

"You saw her and Dad together-"

"People have affairs, Luke," she shook her head.

"I won't believe that," he denied.

"Luke, you know this," she whispered. "I know this. It happens all the time, why couldn't it happen to our parents?"

"Leia, have you looked at Senator Amidala?" he asked and Leia gave a confused expression. "Really looked at her, and then looked in a mirror?"

"What?" she asked.

"You have the same hair, the same eyes, the same build, and if history serves, you have the same fighting spirit."

"You're just pointing out broad things," she said.

"Am I?" he asked. "I look like our father. If they aren't our parents, we aren't related."

"Don't say that," she pleaded.

"Then maybe Padme is our mother," Luke concluded, crossing his arms. "You're afraid of losing her again."

"I never knew her," Leia whispered. "I just remember feelings."

"So why not compare them to her," Luke asked with a shrug. "Next time you see her, compare yourselves. You know that she gave birth on our birthday. Why couldn't her children have been us?"

"She didn't give birth, Luke. She died with her child. Child, as in one!"

"I'd wager she's never seen a healer."

He had her there. Leia pressed her lips together, but Luke knew her better. He merely brushed her in the Force and knew what she was hiding.

"She told you?"

"It was while you were asleep," she sighed, sitting back down on the bed. "We were talking while we waited for the Holo Net to return. She mentioned... She mentioned she hadn't seen anyone to keep the pregnancy a secret."

"Why? Because she was unwed?" Luke asked and Leia shook her head, brushing a stray tear off her cheek.

"Because if people discovered the father, it would ruin his career," she sighed.

"Dad's a Jedi," Luke whispered. _"There is no love..."_

"What?"

"The Jedi code," Luke whispered. "She's our mother, Leia, I know it."

"Fine," Leia sighed. "Agreed."

"Let's save Dad," he whispered after a moment. "We can stop things, I know we can."

"How?" Leia asked. "Every day we get closer to the Chancellor evoking more Emergency Powers. He gets enough and he declares things an Empire."

"How can he just take over?" Luke asked and Leia shrugged.

"I barely know the late history of the Republic," she said. "I just know that he declared the Jedi traitors and turned the ARC troopers on them."

"I thought the Jedi were Generals in the Clone Wars?"

"They are," she said and then looked up at her brother. "Why would the Troopers turn against those they served for nearly four years?"

Luke grinned. "Palpatine is controlling them some how. Not mind control, the Jedi would sense something that great."

"How then?" she asked, and grabbed a data pad. She typed something in and grinned. "They're clones."

"Hence the name 'Clone Wars'," Luke teased and Leia rolled her eyes.

"No, they are genetically modified," she said. "The report here for the Military Creation Act says that the Jedi had an Army and the Senate put it into service. The Clones were modified to serve and be loyal."

"But they turned anyway," Luke shook his head.

"Maybe they're not loyal to the Jedi?" she asked, with a grin, and Luke's eyes widened in understanding.

"You mean...?"

"Palpatine controls the clones," she nodded. "Which means that the Clones aren't ordered by the Jedi."

"But by the Sith," he added. "Can you look into the Clone modifiers?"

"Maybe," she asked. "But probably not with my clearance and definitely not with a simple Data Pad."

"Tomorrow then?"

"I'll try," she nodded.

"We could include Bail in this, you know," he said and Leia shook her head.

"No, we can't change the future that much," she said firmly. "We're already saving Dad, we can't just tell everyone where we came from."

Luke nodded, glancing around the room.

"Ahsoka," Leia murmured.

"What about her?" Luke asked.

"She said she'd help us in any way..."

"I thought you just said..."

"Luke does she know?" Leia asked, looking up at her brother.

"About us? Or about how we came from the future?"

"That we came from the future," she said. "She dropped a few hints that she might know something."

"She does act weird around me," Luke shrugged, "but I didn't tell her anything."

"You might not have had to," Leia said. "Our father is her master correct?"

Luke nodded.

"And Masters and Padawans have a bond, correct?"

Again he nodded, but this time his eyes widened in recognition. "You mean...?"

"That she sensed our direct relation to Anakin Skywalker? Yes," Leia grinned.

"But what about Obi-Wan?" Luke asked. "He trained our father."

"Maybe he wasn't looking too closely?" she said with a shrug. "Either way, he probably won't realize it until late in the game."

"Do we tell Ahsoka though?" Luke asked and Leia thought for a moment before deciding.

* * *

><p>"You know, if I get caught out after hours I could be in trouble," the lithe Torgruta said as she walked up to them. Luke and Leia stood from their seat on one of the edges of the out door fountains as she approached. "Why did you need to see me so late anyway?"<p>

"We needed to talk to you," Luke said.

"So talk," Ahsoka shrugged.

"What precisely do you know about us?" Leia asked, and Ahsoka tilted her head in suspicion at them.

"I know your name, at least your first one," she grinned. "I know you're twins, that you both are Force Sensitive though Luke is the only trained one. I know he was trained by a 'Ben'. And I know that you must be special to have Master Yoda's trust."

"Anything else?" Leia prompted. "Anything you might have forgotten?"

"Oh, you mean," she said with a grin. "How you two are lying?"

Luke sighed. "Not exactly."

"I have my ideas," Ahsoka shrugged. "Why don't you tell me what you know, and I'll see how close I am."

Leia sat back down on the edge of the fountain, placing her face in he hands with a sigh. "Ahsoka, we aren't from here."

"We're from the future," Luke said with a grin.

Ahsoka nodded, taking things in stride. "I suppose now you're going to tell me that you're my Master's children?"

Leia nodded, looking up at the Torgruta. "It's true."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped slightly. "No way," she breathed, coming closer. "It's one thing to guess, its another to actually know."

"Listen, we need your help, okay," Leia said, sitting straight up. "Things are going to get bad around here, really bad."

"Alright, like what?"

"Sith," Luke said. "You Jedi are searching for them, but you fail."

"We killed Count Dooku," Ahsoka shook her head. "My Master did, right in front of the Chancellor."

"Ahsoka, Dooku was the Apprentice," Luke said.

"The Jedi already know this," she nodded. "Have since the beginning of the war."

"But what does Sith history tell you if the apprentice is dead?"

"That the Master will be..." she looked up at Luke in a mixture of fear and surprise. "He's getting a new apprentice isn't he?"

Luke nodded grimly. "He will be in power for nearly our whole life. He will do horrible things, Ahsoka."

"Power?" she asked, glancing between the two twins. "What do you mean by power?"

"The Sith will rule, Ahsoka," Leia murmured quietly. "The Republic's days are numbered. We can't tell you everything, but we need your help. Did the Jedi create the Clone Army?"

"Theoretically, yes," Ahsoka nodded. "But it was created years after the Jedi who was listed was presumed dead. We don't know the creator, and no one will believe our claims."

"I was right," Leia said with a glance at Luke. He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Right about what?" Ahsoka asked and Leia bit her lip.

"We aren't sure yet," Luke answered. "You can't tell anyone this, alright?"

"Of course," Ahsoka said.

"Really," Leia pleaded. "Not one word. We're investigating somethings right now, but right now we need a Jedi on the inside. Not just Luke."

"He won't have the clearance for some of the things I can get you two," Ahsoka said with a grin. "You should speak to Master Yoda."

Leia looked up at Luke, who in turn shrugged.

"He may have trained me but he doesn't know it," Luke whispered, but Ahsoka's jaw dropped once more.

"Master Yoda trained you?" she asked, her voice creeping up slightly too high. Leia shushed her.

"Yes," Luke nodded. "But it wasn't here. We're trying to change that."

Ahsoka nodded once more. "Master Yoda might have insight and he could help save things if her knows... Wait. The sith. Who is he. You must know."

"We can't tell you," Leia said.

"Why not?" Luke asked. "We could end things now."

"There's no proof," Leia hissed. "He would stop things before they started. We have to wait until he makes a move."

"He's been making moves in this war the whole time," Luke said back. Leia shook her head.

"When the time comes, you'll know," Leia assured Ahsoka, ignoring her brother.

"Fine," Ahsoka pouted. She crossed her arms. "Tell Master Yoda. I'm sure he has some inkling as to what is going on."

"Maybe," Leia said, not really sure of the path they'd take.

Ahsoka stared at her a few moments longer before dropping her arms with a nod.

"You two are staying at the Alderaanian Embassy, right?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Luke gave a nod and she continued. "What do you need me to do?"

"Listen," Luke said. "Listen to everything that goes on around you, and anything suspicious report to us. We'll be looking into the Stormtroopers."

"ARC troopers," Ahsoka corrected with a smile. "But go on."

"We'll be looking into the ARC troopers," he said. "General Grievous won't survive the war. Figure out who tips off his location and we'll be that much closer to solving the puzzle."

She nodded and smiled at them. "Thank you for trusting me."

"We kinda had no choice," Leia shrugged. "You were on to us."

"That I was," Ahsoka grinned. "See you tomorrow at breakfast."

"See you," Luke mumbled and glanced at his sibling. "Ready to go back home?"

"To the Embassy?" Leia asked and nodded. "Yes. I am so tired."

"Me too," Luke laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders and exiting the gardens through the back entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty. So Ahsoka knows! And they are onto Palpatine. This is so much fun! <strong>

**I'm signing off now and before I get back to writing I'm going to go tease my sister about Harry Potter. She's rewatching Sorceror's Stone right now, but if I say 'Harry Potter' just right she jumps into Voldemort's speech from DH2. '_The Boy who lived. Come to die?_'. **

**Yeah, I know. You don't care. Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Leia glanced briefly at Bail's closed office door before drawing up the file regarding the Clones. What she was doing wasn't necessarily wrong, but that didn't negate the fact she didn't want anyone knowing what she was up to.

Everything seemed in order as she scanned the documents. There were lists upon lists of standard military procedures, and nothing Leia could find that could pin point the reason for their assumed betrayal.

She sighed and tossed the document back on the desk with a semi-loud clang and Bail exited his office, glancing up sharply at the noise.

"Leia?" he asked tentatively and she glanced up with a slight jump.

"Oh, Senator, sorry," she said before hastily rearranging the data-pads on the desk.

"No, it's fine," he assured. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess," she said defeatedly. A little voice in the back of her mind pushed her to enlist his help. The Force? She wasn't sure but she followed it anyway. "I was just looking over some of the programing for the Clones and it feels like something is missing. I don't know."

He walked over and picked up the data-pad, scrolling down through the list of commands before pausing. "That's because something is missing," he said with a grin. "Orders 65-67 aren't here."

"What?" she asked, sitting up and grabbing the pad out of his hands. Sure enough, those three orders weren't there. There was no sign that they'd ever truly been there.

"Now begs the question as to what and where they are," Bail said. "Maybe the Jedi could fill us in on this."

"You don't honestly believe that they were the ones who commissioned the army, do you?" Leia asked, her eyebrows raised skeptically. Bail offered her a smile before shaking his head.

"No, I don't," he said. "But maybe the Jedi will find the missing information interesting."

"I think the Chancellor commissioned the army," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Bail paused and looked at her for a long moment, his lips pressing together in thought. "That is a large accusation, Leia. I'm not saying it doesn't have grounds, but we can't know for sure."

"Bail, think about it," she said, her voice dipping low. He didn't even flinch at the use of his first name, and instead sat down in one of the chairs nearby. "If the Chancellor created the Clone Army, then who's to say that he hasn't just been manipulating this war from the start? You told me yourself that he's been pushing his emergency powers claim and won't allow anyone else in office."

"Yes," he nodded. "But to think that he's been forcefully prolonging this war is just-"

"To keep him in power," she said with a knowing look. "We should bring this up at the meeting. Until then I think I'm going to run this over to the Jedi Council. They should know about this, and I'm not sure anyone besides us and the creator knows of this missing link."

"Be careful," Bail nodded. She stood and grabbed the data pad, slipping it into a stack of them to hide it. She left the office with a single glance backwards and headed down the hall. The trip to the Jedi Temple was a good length aways, but it was close enough that the walk only took ten minutes. She jogged up the steps, careful not to let the data-pads fall.

No one paid her a glance as she continued up. She stretched out with the Force and found her brother in the sparring rooms a level up with Obi-Wan. She'd tell him later. She rounded a corner and ran straight into someone, knocking her data-pads everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried out, immediately reaching down to pick up the pads.

"It's fine, really," a smooth voice said. She glanced up into brilliant blue eyes that reminded her so much of Luke's she had to take a moment to realize it wasn't her brother's. "Leia, right?"

"Yes," she nodded to her father. A blush tinged her cheeks and she looked back down. She arranged the data-pads more securely in her arms and stood, Anakin's arms out stretched slightly as if to catch her should she suddenly fall.

"Are you looking for your brother?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, in fact I was hoping to find a member of the council," she said. "I have something I need to present to them."

"I'll take you to Master Yoda," Anakin nodded. "That's the best way to ensure whether or not you'll see the council."

"Does he call all the meetings?" she asked as they began to walk down the hallways.

"No, but he carries the largest voice," Anakin shrugged. "He also is one of the wisest Jedi here in the temple."

"I've noticed," she said with a mild grin. They headed down a hallway she hadn't seen before, and she stared up at the large statues that adorned the path. "Where are we headed exactly?"

"To the Youngling training rooms," he answered. "Master Yoda is one of the few Jedi that actually loves to train the children before they are Padawans."

"Do most Jedi not like children?"

"It depends," he said evenly.

"Do you like children?" she asked before she thought. He glanced at her a moment before grinning crookedly and nodding.

"Yes," he said, and then looked forward with a goofy smile on his face. She smiled lightly at the thought of him as a father. A real father, not the man in the mask. Suddenly more than ever she found herself siding with Luke on the redemption issue, regardless of the pang in her heart that was Han.

They came up on a set of double doors that were opened into the hallway. Inside the gravely voice of Master Yoda and the hum of nearly twenty lit lightsabers sounded through the doorway. They entered, pausing just inside as they waited for Master Yoda to see them. He glanced their way and nodded once to them, his ears twitching slightly.

"Alright, Younglings!" he called out as he turned back to the children. "Enough for today it is. See you tomorrow I will. Force be with you it may."

The children removed their helmets with the blast shields and turned off their training lightsabers. Many ran out of the room in a sudden game of tag while others slowed down and bowed to Yoda before leaving.

Once they were all gone, Yoda turned to Leia and Anakin, a slight smile on his face.

"Something to say, you have, Young Solo?" he asked. The doors behind Leia and Anakin swung shut lightly with a small wave of Yoda's clawed hand. Leia glanced behind her quickly with a small smile before stepping forward and pulling the data-pad in question out.

"Master Yoda," she started and sat on the steps next to the Jedi Master. They were at the same eye level now, something he seemed to appreciate. "I was going through the commands to the Clone Army out of curiosity and noticed that it appears to be missing a few commands. Three in particular: 65, 66, and 67. They aren't there."

"Know about this I do not," Yoda sighed, his ears falling and his eyes closing. "Creation of the army with the Council's approval there was not."

"I'm not implying so, Master," she said. "I'm saying that these missing commands might not be of benefit to your Knights out in the War."

"Follow I do not."

"Someone is purposely hiding these, Master," she said, her voice lowering. "I have my thoughts on who it may be, as I'm sure you do as well. Someone doesn't want the public, the Senate, or the Jedi to know about these commands."

Yoda glanced over her shoulder at Anakin who stood with his eyes widened at the new found knowledge.

"Something to say you have, Young Skywalker?" Yoda asked and Anakin bowed his head.

He walked forward a few steps before speaking, weighing his thoughts some. "Master, the only person who could be wanting to hide this had to either be the Jedi who created the army, or the real creator."

"The sith," Yoda nodded.

Leia pressed her lips together. He was so close. So close to the real reason...

"Meditate on this I will," Yoda nodded. Anakin bowed and left the room, and Leia began pulling her data-pads back together. Yoda hummed quietly and looked at her. "Something hidden you have. A secret."

"We all have secrets, Master," she said.

"But a grave one this is," he nodded. "An available ear I have for you."

Leia bit her lip as he started to walk past her, his small cane making tiny thumps against the Dura-crete floor.

"Master," she called lightly. "I wish to speak to you, but in private."

"To my chambers we'll go," he said with a smile. Leia inhaled deeply before following the Jedi Master out. They walked the long hallways up towards his quarters, and into the sparse but elegant room that was Yoda's. A small bed lay tucked into the niche of the wall, and three meditating cushions were in the center of the room in a triangle. Yoda took up the one closest to his bed and Leia sat quietly down on one by the window. The shades were half drawn, blocking out the Coruscant light in long horizontal rectangles. It was an interesting effect that highlighted certain features of a being's face.

"This secret, Young Solo," Yoda began, "have it to do with the sith?"

"Yes, Master," she sighed, hoping Ahsoka was right about this. "I beg your forgiveness, but my brother and I have lied a great deal to you."

"No deception I have sensed," Yoda said with a sly smile.

"My name is Leia Organa," she started. "I will be adopted by Senator Bail Organa in a month's time, separated from my brother at birth."

"Speak in the future tense you do."

"The Force brought us here, Master," she said. "Luke and I don't know how."

"An interesting story this is," he hummed, closing his eyes in thought. "Not one for the council, no, not one at all."

"Master, one of your Jedi will fall within the month," she said. "I am doing my best to stop it, as is my brother."

His ears twitched and fell, failure and shame painting his features for a moment before he inhaled deeply and looked up at her.

"Know the identity of the Sith you do," he stated and Leia nodded.

"I'm not sure if I should reveal it," she whispered. "Luke and I barely talked about this."

Yoda watched as she pulled her legs up and hugged them against her.

"No proof we have of the identity," he sighed. "No good will this knowledge do."

"I'm sorry, Master," she started but Yoda held up a clawed hand.

"Enough," he said firmly. "A child of a Jedi you are?"

Leia hesitated for a moment before nodding and dipping her head. She didn't see Yoda's nod of understanding, but she heard him shift off the cushion and hobble over to a bookcase in the corner. Leia hadn't even seen it hiding amongst the shadows. Yoda pulled an old, leather bound book off the shelf and walked back over. He stopped at her cushion and she scooted over to make room for him.

THE BOOK OF WHILLS

Leia stared at the worn cover for a moment longer before Yoda began flipping through the old pages. Merely the fact that this was still in flimsy form dated it hundreds of years prior. Luke had mentioned once that Yoda was over nine hundred, and she was truly beginning to believe it.

"An ancient book this is," he murmured, his gravely voice low. "But for hundreds of years the Jedi have stood by this. Speaks of the Prophecy of the Chosen One. Bring balance to the Force he will."

"Who is he?" she asked and Yoda smiled up at her.

"Anakin Skywalker," he said simply and Leia swallowed heavily, a pang hitting her heart.

"_He killed the Emperor, Leia. He saved me."_

Luke's voice echoed around her heart a few times before the true meaning set in. Her father had balanced the Force again.

"Speaks of another part of the prophecy though," he continued, unknowing of the thoughts she'd just run through. "A part that was ignored for many years due to the conflicting code. That the Chosen One will seek the help through attachment."

"And attachment is forbidden," she said and Yoda closed his eyes and nodded.

"Attachment leads to fear of loss," he said. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering."

"But what if the fear of loss is sparked by the stifling code?" she asked and Yoda hummed again in thought.

"A valid point you have," he nodded. "You feel this is the reason for this Jedi's fall?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I don't know the reason this Jedi fell. I only know he was redeemed in the end."

"Return from the Dark side?" Yoda asked, his ears twitching up. "Surprising this is. Unheard of in all the history."

"That's what Luke told me," she sighed. "He was the one that saved the Jedi."

"An end to this order there is," he said as a statement rather a question. Leia looked towards the window, away from the eyes of Yoda. "The Force is clouded with the Dark side"

"It is the Sith," she murmured. "He is controlling the Senate."

"Similarly said by Count Dooku," Yoda nodded. She glanced back him as he stood up from the meditation cushion and returned the book to the shelf.

"I never met the count," she said.

"A wise, powerful Jedi he was," Yoda sighed. "But fallen to the Dark Side he had."

"Seduced by Sidious no doubt," she sighed. Yoda's ears perked up in interest.

"Darth Sidious?"

"Yeah," she said, turning her full attention to him. It took her a moment to realize they didn't know even the Sith name of the Sith Lord. "That was his name. At least, that's what Luke found when we investigated the Palace."

"Palace?" Yoda asked and Leia kicked herself once more. "An interesting future you have."

"It's only future to you, Master," she said with a slight smile. "It is my present."

"A dark time you lived in, much darker than now."

"The Republic is broken," she said. "It can't be fixed until the Sith is out of the way. I think a few things still need to fall into place."

"Yes, agree with you I do," he nodded. "Interfering with Jedi affairs, the Chancellor is. Pushing us to find Grievous he is. A heavy weight has been placed on our shoulders."

"I'm sorry, Master," Leia said. "When I talked to Ahsoka last night, she insisted we, Luke and I, tell you."

"A wise decision on her part that was," Yoda smiled. "Young Tano, shown much promise she has. A brave Jedi she will be."

Leia winced as she realized Ahsoka wouldn't make it through the Purge. If Yoda noticed it, he didn't comment.

"Look into the Clones I will," Yoda said. "If a plot to take down the Jedi they are, alert the council I will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," she smiled lightly. "I do think that they were programmed to turn. I'll investigate things further myself."

"Work together we shall if to defeat the Sith we will," Yoda nodded. Leia stood and bowed slightly to Yoda before grabbing her data-pads and exiting his chambers. She glanced at her chrono and realized nearly three hours had passed since she'd left Bail's office. Surely he'd be wondering where she was since she'd only gone to simply alert the Jedi.

She palmed open the door to Bail's office, finding it surprisingly empty. She set her Data-pad down on the desk, putting the other useless ones away.

She turned to the window and looked out at the setting sun. The skylanes glinted with reflected sunlight, and the tall metal structures cast long shadows across the level. Coruscant had hardly changed with the creation of the Empire. The only differences were that the lower levels were even more forgotten then usual, and that Stormtroopers replaced the Republic Guards.

Leia sighed and turned away from the window, and left the office quickly. She walked along the halls and shuddered as she passed a drafty section. She glanced up and around to find the vent that was malfunctioning and furrowed her brow when she saw none. Instead she noticed the name on the door.

CHANCELLOR PALPATINE

A slight fear struck her heart as she realized she was sensing the Dark side emanating from the room. Hugging her arms tighter to her chest, she pushed down the hallway, walking as quickly as possible to get as far away as needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Posting this rather quickly before I head off to school. Sorry about the delay here though. I have a friend staying the week while her dad is out of town. More later!<strong>

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7

**So this is a filler chapter. Not much really goes on and I kinda feel bad posting this small chapter after, what, two weeks? But things have been hectic for me, and I'll spare you the details. But I'm back now, and that's what counts. **

**Oh, and astronomers have found Tatooine. Just thought I'd let you know so you can google it if you'd like. I thought it was cool. You don't know how many nights I've spent staring at the stars trying to find two stars super close together to call Tatooine. It's ridiculous. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"I told Master Yoda."

Luke looked up, setting his spoon down and widening his eyes at his sister.

"You what?"

"I told Master Yoda only vague things," she ensured. "He doesn't know your last name, only mine. He knows the name Sidious though. I didn't know the Jedi didn't know that."

"Neither did I," Luke sighed. "What did he say?"

"He believes me, and that he's going to be looking into somethings," she said, glancing around the secluded Jedi Cafeteria. Very few people were in there at all, but you could never be too sure. "Luke, I found out about the ARC troopers. There are three missing orders in the file that explains their commands. Right in the middle."

"Those are the missing commands that will take out the Jedi, aren't they?"

"I think so," she nodded. "Yoda is aware of them."

"It won't do him any good," Luke shook his head. "If Palpatine doesn't want them found, they won't be."

"We can bring it to the attention of the Senate," Leia said. "On a day Palpatine isn't there."

"No, there are most likely spies in the Senate for him," he sighed. "Don't do that. We need to attack things from the back. Three weeks is all we have left."

"Bail is hosting a Loyalist meeting at Padme's in a day," she said. "We're going to petition the Chancellor to end the War."

"That will go great," Luke said sarcastically. "Do they really think they have hope?"

"Bail does," she said, "though I'm not sure how much. I think it's more of the fact they can do something instead of nothing."

"That makes sense," he nodded. "When you present this petition to him though, be very careful. Full mental shields all the time. Don't let anything distract you, don't try to use the Force. At all, you hear me?"

"I know," she said and Luke shook his head.

"Leia, this is really dangerous," he urged. "We can't mess this part up at all. If Palpatine is on to us, there will be a "Separatist Attack" and we'll never even see if we can change things."

"I know all this, Luke," she said, then glanced around once more and lowered her voice. "I know this. I'm well aware the danger. More than you are. We kill the wrong bug and everything changes."

"That's science fiction there," Luke sighed.

"You see my point though," she said. "One wrong move and everything is ruined."

Luke nodded and leaned back in his chair, meal forgotten. Over Leia's shoulder he saw Ahsoka walk in, scanning the room. She nodded as she spotted them and slid into the seat next to Leia.

"Any news?" Luke asked and she nodded.

"The Chancellor is pushing the council again," Ahsoka said quietly. "I don't know much, this is just what I've overheard. Apparently the Chancellor has appointed my Master as the Jedi Liaison to the Senate."

"But the Council elects its own members," Luke said and Ahsoka smiled knowingly.

"They do," she said. "That's why this is throwing everyone for a loop. There will be a council meeting tomorrow to determine things."

Luke sighed. "This makes things more complicated."

"Definitely," Leia agreed. "Listen, I'll take care of things on the political end, you two focus on the Jedi. I'm needed back at the Senate and then I'll meet you back at the Embassy."

"See you," Luke called and Leia nodded before leaving the table. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"If the Council elects him as a member, they won't divulge everything," Ahsoka whispered. "They don't trust the Chancellor. No one does." She glanced around before leaning in closer to Luke and whispering, "They think he's under the influence of the Sith."

Luke nodded. "For good reason."

"Is the Sith manipulating Chancellor Palpatine?" she asked and Luke bit his cheek before shaking his head no. "Then is the Chancellor the Sith?"

Luke's eyes widened in surprise before scrubbing his face with his hands. "Can Leia and I not keep anything a secret anymore?"

"I still don't know if I'm alive in the future," Ahsoka shrugged helpfully and Luke gave her a tight grin.

"Well, we're working to make sure you do," he said and she chuckled lightly.

"How long do we have left until the Sith take over?"

"A little over three weeks," he said and she inhaled sharply.

"That short?" Luke nodded grimly.

"That's why it's so important we figure out everything going on and stop this," he sighed. He glanced up just in time to see Obi-Wan walking straight towards them with a light, but strained smile on his face.

"You two wouldn't be conspiring together would you?" he laughed and Luke shook his head. "Good. Ahsoka, Anakin needs to see you before the night is out. Something regarding Senator Amidala."

"The Separatists aren't after her again, are they?" she asked and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No, no," he said. "But Anakin feels nervous about things still. Maybe she just misses you and relayed the note through Anakin."

Ahsoka smiled at Luke and then nodded to Obi-Wan. "Is he in the Hangar?"

"Where else would he be when he's nervous?" Obi-Wan laughed. Ahsoka smiled and then stood, walking quickly out of the Cafeteria. "Luke, you really should eat your vegetables."

"What? Oh," Luke glanced down at his forgotten plate, the multi-colored chunks pushed off to the side. "Yeah, my Aunt always said that too."

"Smart woman," Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'll be off now. Don't forget our 0700 training session."

"I won't, Master," Luke nodded and watched Obi-Wan leave. He was all alone now. With a start he stood and returned the dish and tray back to the kitchen staff before walking briskly out of the Cafeteria. He wasn't really focusing on where he was going, but wasn't surprised when he found himself in the room of a Thousand Fountains. He maneuvered around the large displays and towards the smaller, more discrete one he'd seen a few days prior. Very few people ventured back there, and he was surprised to find someone already there. He smiled lightly as he realized who was standing there and walked up beside them.

"I thought you were in the Hangar," Luke said and Anakin glanced down at him with a smirk.

"I was," he said. "But I left after Ahsoka found me."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Luke found himself asking and was suddenly worried he'd over stepped a boundary.

"Things are so much simpler when you're fixing things," Anakin said.

"You're a mechanic?"

"To one degree or another," he sighed. "I like machines. To one degree or another," he shrugged as he held up his right arm. It was bare for once, the glove gone from it, forgotten somewhere.

Luke felt all the needles and pinpricks of the numbness in his right hand. He could feel things, better than Anakin probably could, but at the same time it was never as precise as his left hand.

"What are you doing here?" Luke heard Anakin ask and glanced up at his father.

"I needed to think," Luke shrugged. "The water is nice."

"Living on Tatooine your whole life will do that to you," Anakin nodded.

"Where on Tatooine did you live?" Luke asked and saw Anakin grimace.

"Mos Espa," he said, a tone of disdain coating his voice. "I was a slave."

"You were a slave?" Luke asked. The only slaves he'd every really run into were in Mos Eisely, the few times he'd been there, and Jabba's palace. "Who owned you?"

"You mean did a Hutt own me?" Anakin asked, a small smile pulling at his lips. "First Gardula the Hutt had me and my mother for awhile. She lost me to Watto. He was okay, treated us like employees rather than property."

"My friend worked for Jabba awhile until he got in too deep," Luke said, and Anakin shook his head.

"You're friends with Slavers?"

"No, smugglers," Luke corrected, and Anakin seemed to ease a bit. "But regardless we still ended up losing his for awhile. Had to break him out."

"No one escapes Jabba," Anakin said, not believing Luke. And from where Luke stood he had to believe him. With out the ruined Skiff sitting at the Sarlacc Pit edge, there wasn't much proof the Hutt simply hadn't moved. But the Hutt was still there in this time period.

"Some do, apparently," Luke shrugged. "That's not the point. I don't care if you believe me or not. Why are you here? I came to think, you seem to have as well."

Anakin hesitated for a moment before sitting down on the fountain edge. Luke followed suit, but sitting to face his father.

"I get premonitions sometimes, while I sleep," Anakin started. "They come true. Always."

"They suck, don't they?" Luke asked and Anakin glanced at him.

"You too?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting," Anakin nodded, absorbing the information. "This time it's of... a friend. She's dying."

"And you don't want to lose her," Luke said. Anakin nodded, dipping his head low and hunching his shoulder around himself.

"I don't know what to do," he sighed. "I don't know how to save her."

Luke thought a moment. "Ignore them."

"I can't do that," Anakin protested. "I did that with my mother, and now my mother is dead."

"I'm not saying to pretend they aren't there," Luke said. "I'm saying to just accept them, and then wait to see how they play out. Maybe the reason you see her dying is because you're doing it to her."

Anakin flinched and pinched his nose between his fingers of his real hand.

"You can't blame yourself for it," Luke said. "Good things come from death all the time."

"You don't understand," Anakin groaned.

"I bet I understand a lot more than you," Luke sighed. "This path you're on now, it is very dark. Too many emotions are conflicting in you to determine where you lie. In the words of Yoda, this is the path to the dark side."

Anakin snapped his head up at Luke, eyes angry and accusing. "I am a Jedi."

"I never said differently," Luke said firmly. "But Count Dooku fell. More Jedi will fall after him until the Sith are destroyed. And even then more can fall."

"I won't fall," Anakin sighed. "I can't."

"You're not being honest with anyone around you," Luke said. "Did Padme tell you that she hosted my sister and I the first night we were on Coruscant?"

"No," Anakin said. "I didn't know you knew Senator Amidala."

"We do," he shrugged. "She took us in, fed us, let us stay the night, and then set up Leia's position as Senator Organa's secretary."

"She's very caring," Anakin nodded.

"She's very loving too," Luke said. "She wouldn't want you to fall, and I don't think any of her _family_ would too."

Anakin narrowed his eyes at Luke in suspicion. "No, she wouldn't. Do you know something I don't?"

"I know a lot of things you don't," Luke shrugged. "But I do know this: if you want to save her, falling to the dark side is the last thing you need to be doing. Light is Might, my friend."

With that Luke slapped his father a few times on the shoulder before walking away from the fountains without a glance back. This was his first act of saving his father, he knew it. And if he knew anything else, it worked.

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter will be the Delegation meeting, and things will really start changing from there. Luke and Leia will really discover the price they pay for changing the past. I might just post it later or tomorrow. Not sure. <strong>

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 8

**So I told you I'd be posting this either yesterday or today! I hope this makes up for the long two weeks! **

**I got my copy of Blu-Ray Star Wars last night and so far I've only seen ANH. Anyone else mad at the Krayt Dragon call? But regardless of the changes, I am now in a more fanfic mood and my writer's block is passed. Maybe I'll put it to something useful like MtR. That seriously needs to be finished.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Leia observed the group in front of her, knowing few would make it through the war. The war with the Empire. She sat to the side of the group in between Padme and Giddean Tanu, a dark skinned Senator in a white suit.

The meeting had started nearly ten minutes ago, and was only just now getting to the root of the problem: The Chancellor. A part of her wanted so badly to scream out everything she knew, but in the end it would most likely get her only shipped off planet to somewhere in the outer rim.

That couldn't happen. So she bit her tongue.

"Now that he has control over the Jedi Council," Bail said. "He has appointed governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic."

"When did this happen?" Fang Zar asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, that decree was posted this morning," Bail said evenly and Fang nodded, leaning back and stroking his graying beard.

"Do you think he'll dismantle the Senate?" Padme asked, a touch of urgency in her tone. She lived for Democracy.

"Why bother?" Mon Motha asked rhetorically with a shrug. "As a practical matter the Senate no longer exists."

"The Constitution is in shreds!" Giddean said. "Amendment after amendment!"

"We cannot let a thousand years of Democracy disappear without a fight," Bail said firmly and Leia lowered her eyes. They are trying so hard... More than ever she wanted to curse the Emperor and everything he did to the Galaxy.

"What are you suggesting?" Terr Tanel asked from her seat between Giddean and Fang.

"Suggesting?" Bail asked. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like a Separatist!"

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic," Mon assured. "We are Loyalists trying to preserve Democracy and the Republic."

She was met with a round of nods by Bail, Padme and Leia. A beat of silence passed and Padme shook her head in distress.

"I cannot believe it has come to this," she breathed. "Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisers! He served as my Ambassador while I was Queen!"

"Senator," Giddean said sympathetically. "I fear you have underestimated the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate."

"The Chancellor has played the Senate as well," Mon assured. "They know where the power lies and they will do whatever it takes to share in it."

"And we cannot continue debating about this any longer!" Bail said, standing up and pacing a moment before turning back to the group. Six sets of eyes followed his movement, waiting for his proposal. They all knew it was coming. They all played this game everyday as politicians. "We have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization-"

"Say no more, Senator, I understand," Padme interrupted. Leia glanced at her, and saw Padme's eyes a step away from tears. "At this point somethings are better left unsaid."

Bail took a moment for her words to set in before nodding. "Agreed. And so we will not discuss this with anyone. Without everyone in this group agreeing."

Everyone took a long beat to contemplate this. Fang stroked his beard again in thought, weighing everything. Leia glanced at Padme and saw her struggling with this decision. That's when it occurred to her that she couldn't tell Luke. Not without the group's trust.

"That means those closest to you," Mon Mothma said. "Even family. No one can be told."

Leia swallowed and tipped her chin up and a false sign of strength.

"Agreed," Padme breathed from next to her. Leia felt all the turmoil that was brewing in the force flowing off her. Many of the group were easily agreeing to this, but Padme had trouble.

"Agreed," Fang Zar rumbled, quickly followed by Terr and Giddean.

"Agreed," Leia mumbled, under Mon Mothma's watchful gaze.

"It is settled then," Bail said. "We will meet again to discuss action against the Chancellor next week at Senator Amidala's."

Everyone glanced Padme's way as she nodded in agreement. People rose and left, with the exception Padme, Mon, Bail and Leia.

Leia stood off to the side as she remembered what Luke had told her to try. To see about the child Padme was carrying, and whether there were two and if it was them. It was the only way to know for sure.

She closed her eyes and stretched out with the Force, jumping slightly as she suddenly felt the glowing embers that were the three politicians. They had a very strong presence, and she'd have to remember to ask Luke later if all people's Force Signature was like that. Leia focused in on Padme, feeling deeper and towards the child.

There were two.

Clear as day, two presences that were familiar in a way resided underneath Padme's heavy robe. Leia felt deeper and was startled when one of the presences touched hers.

_Luke._

Leia's eyes shot open as the connection broke, and staggered back and sat down in one of the chairs. Bail saw the movement and cried out her name just as everything blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Leia!" Luke cried out just as he felt his sister faint. He staggered back as well, away from Ahsoka who he'd been sparing with.<p>

"Luke! What's wrong?" she asked, turning off her lightsaber and walking closer to Luke.

"Leia," he mumbled, clutching his head. "I don't know. She was there a second and then- AHH!"

He cried out in pain and fell to his knees on the ground before fainting as well.

* * *

><p>Leia's eyes fluttered against the bright light as she tried opening them. She groaned slightly and felt a warm hand grasping her own. She squinted and glanced down, following the arm to the owner. Smiling down at her was Bail, grinning happily at her.<p>

"Daddy?" she breathed out and Bail shushed her, brushing her hair away from his face like he used to.

"Hush, Leia," he called. "Everything will be alright. You're fine."

"What happened?" she mumbled out.

"You fainted," he whispered. "So did Luke."

"Luke?" she asked, and then realization hit her. Luke. Her brother. The one she met after her father died. Alderaan... "Oh no," she said, pushing to sit up, but Bail placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down to the bed with little trouble. Leia was weak, that was for sure.

"Calm down," he urged. "You're sick. Just rest."

"Luke, I need to talk to him," she said. "Tell him about us."

"Tell me, I'll tell him for you," he said and she shook her head.

"Can't. It's a secret..."

Bail smiled as Leia drifted back off to sleep. She looked so peaceful while resting and the part of him that yearned for a daughter of his own kept him seated at her bedside. Breha was just well enough to manage a flight to Coruscant and would be landing the next day against his better judgment. At least Carlist Rieekand was taking care of her.

"How is she?" Padme asked, coming in the open door behind him and taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

"She just woke up," he said quietly. "She was okay until I told her Luke had fainted as well. She panicked and then fell back asleep."

"That's what happened when Luke woke up a moment ago," Padme nodded. "I was in there with Obi-Wan and Anakin."

"What'd Luke say?"

"Just kept asking to see Leia," she said, glancing at the girl in question. "They must be very close."

"Yes," Bail nodded. He brushed his thumb along Leia's palm mindlessly, just trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"I heard Breha is coming in," Padme said, turning her attention to Bail.

He nodded. "I didn't want her too, but she refused to listen."

"She's a strong woman who doesn't wish to feel weak," Padme said with a smile.

"I know," he sighed. "I don't think I got the chance to tell you yet. She lost another child. Her illness is returning."

"Oh, Bail," Padme said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," he said, looking back at Leia. "We talked a little over the Comm the other day. She wants to try adoption."

"There are many children in the galaxy who are parent-less," Padme said and Bail nodded.

"I know. You are a lucky woman, Padme," he said with a nod to her stomach.

Padme hesitated for a second and then rubbed her belly. "When I see cases like yours, I do know I am. It makes me grateful."

Bail nodded, not really knowing what to say to that. He'd known for months now about Padme's secret pregnancy, never thinking any less of her for it all. She had her reasons for keeping quiet, and he respected them.

Footsteps sounded from behind them and they glanced up to see the Jedi Healer walk in, holding a data-pad in her hands.

"Are you family?" she asked. Padme shook her head no.

"We're close friends," Bail said. "The only family she has is her brother a few rooms down."

The healer nodded, stepping forward again to check Leia's vitals, her robes swishing across the stone floor.

When Leia passed out, Padme immediately insisted on taking her to the Temple infirmary rather than Med Coruscant because of Leia's ties to the Jedi. Her brother could be close to her at all times.

But when they arrived they met Obi-Wan and Anakin with sad looks on their faces as they found out Luke had fainted as well.

"She appears to have a mild case of Force exhaustion," the Healer said.

"A mild case that put her in a coma for two days?" Padme asked skeptically and the Healer looked down.

"She has a tumor in her brain," the Healer said and Padme gasped.

"What?" she choked out, glancing down at the innocent girl, not even twenty-five, lying in the bed.

"There isn't anything we can do here," the Healer said. "It is too deep in the brain for surgery, as well as too far along for treatment."

Bail looked down and squeezed Leia's hand tightly.

"Her brother shows similar signs as well," the Healer admitted. "It would appear that they are linked too closely. This can sometimes be the case with Force Sensitive Twins."

Padme bit her lip and looked away from the Healer, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you."

The Healer bowed before exiting the room, leaving them alone.

"She's dying?" Padme blurted out, choking slightly on a sob.

"She's strong," Bail said, brushing his own tear away. "She'll be alright."

Padme nodded, knowing they were both only deluding themselves. A small knock sounded at the door and Padme looked up at Anakin before sobbing hard once more and rushing over to his arms. She threw herself into his hold, crying into his Tunic.

He made soothing noises while brushing her hair with his mechanical hand. Bail nodded once to them and Anakin returned the nod. Bail looked back at Leia, holding her suddenly seeming fragile hand within his own.

A hand on his shoulder distracted Anakin for a moment and he looked back to see his Master standing there. Obi-Wan's face was sad and even.

"I hate to leave now but I must go see Master Yoda off to Kashyyyk," he said, running a hand through his coppery hair.

"I'll stay with Luke while you're gone," Anakin nodded.

"Take care, my Padawan," Obi-Wan said and glanced at Padme. "Take care. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master," Anakin nodded back firmly, knowing by the pointed look his Master was giving him that Obi-Wan knew the hold he had on Padme wasn't platonic. Yet again his Master had chosen to ignore the signs in lieu of waiting for Anakin to come forward. Sometimes Anakin didn't know to be grateful or annoyed.

"Padme," Anakin whispered. "Angel, I have to get back to Luke."

"Oh, Ani," she whispered. "Why do they have to die?"

"They aren't dead yet," he assured her. "They are still strong."

She nodded and pulled herself out of the hug, turning back to Leia. Anakin watched her resume her position across from Bail, waiting for Leia to regain consciousness. It would be a long wait, but Luke and Leia would never be alone too long.

He turned and started back down the hallway, ducking through the open door to Luke's room and sitting in the chair next to Luke's sleeping form. Anakin watched Luke's chest heave and fall slowly with every breath. An even pace that denoted health and rest. It was soothing in a way, annoying in others.

Anakin thought back to the conversation the man in the bed had given him by the fountains. Part of Anakin was surprised to learn that Luke and Leia were only twenty four. At times they seemed younger than that to him. It was a strange effect the two twins had on everyone.

But that conversation had re-opened Anakin's eyes. For so long he had been going down the path of no return, mindlessly focusing on his dreams of Padme's death. He had become obsessive, the perfect pawn for the sith to manipulate.

But now... But now he had woken up. Padme might not be dying, but Luke and Leia were. He shut his eyes against the grief that flowed through him. Luke was so easy to love. The boy, no man, was a beacon of hope, just striving to be the best he could be. There was little darkness in the boy. His signature resonated in light. It was a magnificent feeling to stand next to him in the Force.

In a way, Luke was like Padme. A Jedi version of Padme, full of light, and hope, able to see the best in everyone. He just wanted to save people from pain.

_Why couldn't I be like that? _Anakin thought grimly to himself. He was always jumping to judge others and spring into battle.

He couldn't keep doing that. He would be a father in just under two months. He'd have a family to watch out for and be there for. He had to reevaluate things.

"Father," Luke mumbled in his sleep, turning slightly back and forth. "Good in you... I know... Conflict... Vader..."

_Vader?_ That was something Anakin had never heard before. It sounded like some language from the outer rim. Not Huttese or Toydarian, that was for sure. Maybe a lost dialect?

Luke was silent now though. Not giving him anymore hints. With a sigh Anakin's shoulders slumped defeatedly before a thought occurred to him. He reached out and brushed Luke's presence in the Force carefully. He didn't want to hurt Luke, as mind probes sometimes did. He fell just inside Luke's mind before he hit a wall. A large, dura-crete, reinforced by dura-steel wall.

Anakin sighed again and laid back in the chair. It was no use. Instead he closed his eyes and hoped to get some much needed, hopefully dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, don't shoot me. I'm exploring a plot device not used on here from what I've seen. All will be explained once they wake up. This needs to happen, trust me, and from here out we leave RotS and go into more original territory. I think it's going to be fairly interesting, but that's just me. I wrote the majority of this story when I had no internet last July. You try going through every member of the Delegation on your cell phone to put names to faces. That is not fun. The only good out come is finding ET. <strong>

**Now, this has nothing to do with Fanfiction, but go to YouTube and look up the Blackstar Warrior. It's an awesome fanfilm about Lando. Watch the trailer first because it is full of 70's film goodness. Seriously!**


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter seems like a filler to me, but it's actually one of the more important chapters in this story. Weird how that works, right? Next chapter things return to what is deemed normal in this galaxy far far away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

When Luke woke up again, he heard the soft sounds of snoring and the cold absence of his sister's presence in the Force. He forced himself awake, calling upon every technique he knew to wake himself up. Eyes wide and feeling stronger than the past few days, he sat up and looked around.

A mass of bundled robes lay next to him in the chair by his bed, heaving up and down with steady breathing. A small monitor lay next to him, finding his heartbeat via the line connected to his wrist.

"You're up," a soft voice said from the door way and Luke looked up into the shadowed eyes of his father.

"Yeah," he nodded and realized the robed person sleeping next to him was his mother. "How long has she been here?"

"She bounces between your and Leia's room," Anakin said, setting the cups of caf he had brought with him down on a small table. "I do as well. We don't want you two to be alone."

"If you're both here, who's with Leia?" Luke asked, a touch of urgency in his voice.

"Senator Organa and his wife are with her right now," Anakin said, quietly grabbing another chair and positioning it next to his bed.

"How is she?"

Anakin's expression turned grim and he looked over at his sleeping wife still form. He didn't know how to phrase it. How do you tell someone you're dying? That they're dying?

"Luke..." he started but Luke cut him off.

"Just say it to me straight," he said abruptly. "I can feel all the pain and turmoil in the Force."

Anakin nodded and inhaled deeply, blowing out the gust of air in release. "They... The Healers, they scanned you. You and your sister have tumors in your brains."

"Tumors?" Luke asked and Anakin nodded. He glanced over at the sleeping form of his mother once more. "How bad are they?"

"Bad."

Luke nodded, not really seeing anything. "I suppose they can't do anything?"

Anakin shook his head and Luke sighed.

"You said Leia has them too?"

"It's common for Force Sensitive children such as yourselves to share odd traits," Anakin shrugged. "You fainted nearly a minute after she did from what I've gathered."

"I suddenly couldn't feel her," Luke explained. "It was like shutting all the light out. I still can't feel her."

"That's odd," Anakin said, running a hand through his hair. "But you can feel me?"

Luke nodded.

"If only Master Yoda were still here," Anakin sighed.

"Where is he?"

"Kashyyyk," he responded. "Separatists are attacking. Yoda knows the Wookiees well."

"I didn't know that," Luke said, leaning back against the pillows. Anakin merely shrugged.

"Ani?" a mumbled voice sounded and the robes shifted, revealing a bleary eyed former senator.

"Right here, Angel," Anakin said, reaching for her hand. "Luke's awake."

"What?" she asked, sitting up fully and turning to Luke. "Oh, how are you? Are you okay? Do you need me to get something?"

"No, I'm alright," Luke assured her, but the motherly gaze never faded from her eyes. "Stay put. You don't need to be on your feet so much."

"I'm so glad you're awake," Padme sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," he nodded. "Not nearly as tired. How long have I been out, anyway?"

"Now?" Anakin asked with a smile. "About five days. You woke up on the second day, do you remember?"

"Not really," Luke shook his head.

"Doesn't matter," Anakin waved dismissively. "I'm going to go check on Leia. Maybe she's woken up too."

"Alright," Padme nodded and Anakin bent down and kissed the top of her head before leaving. It was only after he left that Padme glanced up and realized Luke had seen them.

"You should see a doctor," Luke said, with a smile. "You know, in case something goes wrong."

"Please don't say anything," Padme whispered so Luke almost didn't hear her.

"Why would I?" he asked with a shrug. "Not everyone is evil and out to ruin the lives of others."

"Thank you."

"There isn't a need to."

"How's Leia?" Anakin asked as he walked into her room. Bail looked up from his data-pad and gave a slight smile to him.

"Same," Bail said. "Luke?"

"Fully awake and functional," Anakin said and Bail grinned.

"That's wonderful," Breha said from her position opposite Bail. "Maybe Leia will wake up soon."

"I was half expecting her to already have," Anakin said. "She and Luke's symptoms were mirrored so closely. I just thought..."

"Don't worry yourself too much, Anakin," Bail said and stood. He walked over and patted Anakin on the shoulder a few times before smiling down at Breha and Leia.

"Let me know the moment she-" Anakin was cut off by the slight moan and shifting from Leia.

"Leia, sweetie, can you hear me?" Breha asked, playing the role of the dutiful mother perfectly. It was times like this when Bail felt horrible for Breha's inability to hold a child for more than four months. She was perfect with children.

"Mom?" Leia asked, dazed.

"She called me father when she woke up the first time," Bail murmured to Anakin and the latter nodded.

"No, it's Breha, Bail's wife," Breha said soothingly. "We're right here. Can you focus?"

"Barely," Leia mumbled. "Where am I?"

"The Med Bay in the Jedi Temple," Anakin said. "You fainted about a week ago. Do remember?"

"Yeah, I had just used the Force to-" she cut off and opened her eyes wide. "Where's Luke?"

"He's fine," Anakin assured. "Woke up about five minutes ago."

"I need to talk to him," she said. "I can't feel him."

"He said the same thing about you," Anakin told her. "We'll have to look into that."

"What did you use the Force on?" Bail asked. "You were standing only ten feet from Padme, Mon Mothma and I. We never saw you do anything."

"I wasn't trying to move anything," she said, trying to sit up. Breha rested a hand on her shoulder and laid her back down gently. "I just wanted to try something."

"Try what?" Anakin asked and Leia opened and closed her mouth a few times in decision.

"I.. I can't..." she whispered, a tear running down her face. Breha squeezed the young woman's hand reassuringly and most of the tension immediately left Leia's body. How long had it been since Breha was well enough to comfort her?

"It's alright, Lelila," Breha whispered. "We'll see if we can get you to see your brother."

"Thank you," Leia nodded, brushing the tear away from her cheek with her free hand.

"I'll switch with Padme," Anakin said. "I'm sure she wants to see you."

Leia watched as Anakin left, suddenly torn between wanting those that had raised her and those that should have raised her. A small bubble of warmth grew next to the bubble of love that was reserved for Bail and Breha. She new her real parents. Not the original outcome.

"Leia, there's something you should know," Bail said, taking his original seat. Breha looked down, her face suddenly in mourning. "When the Healers did a scan of you, well they found something."

"What?" Leia asked, suddenly wondering if she was going to mysteriously end up pregnant like in all the bad Holo-Dramas.

"There was a tumor in your brain," he whispered and Leia felt like someone opened the airlock mid sub-speed light.

"What?" she choked out.

"We asked, there was..." Bail heaved a sigh. "There was nothing they can do."

"I'm dying?"

Breha squeezed her hand again, and looked into her eyes, the tears reflecting Leia's reflection.

"There's, uh, more," Bail said again. "Luke... He..."

"No," Leia said, her heart finally breaking. "No that can't be! He can't die too! He's the first of the new! Yoda told him so! And Ben! He has to train the Jedi!"

Leia was hysterical. Her breathing increased and she felt like she was spiraling out of control. All those years... All those years she was one step from death and never cared. Now she was free of the Empire, finally winning the war and she was still a step from death.

"Leia?" Padme called from the doorway, deducing easily what had gone down in the interim. "Oh, Leia, Baby."

Leia's sobs grew worse as Padme took a seat next to her. Leia immediately threw her arms around Padme's shoulders, crying heavily into her collar bone. Padme made soothing noises, brushing Leia's long hair back.

"It'll be alright," Padme whispered. Breha ran her hand down Leia's back, and with a sickening realization Leia recognized the gesture. All those years as a child when she'd been wracked with horrible nightmares... Breha had always comforted her that way.

It only made her cry worse.

"Leia, Sweetie, you need to calm down," Padme whispered as Leia scrunched the Former Senator's robe's in her hands. "Leia, can you hear me."

Leia nodded in response, but her crying was finally slowing. She didn't let go of Padme though, savoring the feel of warmth that was her mother. Leia reached out with the Force gently so as not to kick herself back into a coma and touched baby Luke's presence with in Padme. The small child kicked between the two woman and Leia jumped slightly. Padme smiled and reached down to rub her belly affectionately. Breha smiled forlornly, her hand drifting to her empty stomach. Leia caught the motion and grasped the woman's hand, holding it reassuringly. Breha smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Leia?" Luke's voice called from the doorway and Leia looked up into the blue eyes of her brother.

"Luke!" she cried out and her smile grew widely. He walked over to her bed, careful to shift his med robe so as not to expose himself. Padme stepped back just in time for Luke to be the recipient of Leia's hug.

"Luke!" Anakin called, skidding to a stop in the doorway.

Padme raised her eyebrows at Anakin in question.

"Don't do that! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Luke," Leia said slowly, extricating herself from Luke's arms. "What did you do?"

"He ran away!" Anakin cried, throwing his arm out in a wild gesture. "Hopped out of bed, pulled the heart monitor off his wrist, and ran all the way down the hall!"

"Really?" Leia asked, a small smile playing at her lips. Luke shrugged and looked down at the bed.

"You shouldn't do that, Luke," Padme scolded. "You're not well enough to be in the field, let alone running down the hallway."

"I'm fine," Luke said. "Really, you know. Except for the really big thing."

"Oh, Luke," Leia sighed and again hugged her brother. "What are we going to do?"

"Same thing we've been doing," he nodded firmly. "Live everyday like it's our last."

Leia tried to not smile but failed as she laughed slightly. The tension was broken once more.

* * *

><p>The Healers cleared them for next day departure and Padme had Bail retrieve their few belongings from the Embassy and moved into her apartment. Luke and Leia protested to a point, but Padme insisted. Bail simply didn't have the room or he would have done the same in a heart beat. Breha would be over nearly everyday as she waited for Bail to get out of work at the Senate to help Padme out in any way her droid couldn't.<p>

And things returned to the normalcy of the current Galaxy.

The War was still going, the Senate was still losing power, and Leia and Luke were still conspiring together to save their father.

Leia was sitting on the small balcony to Padme's apartment when Luke came out and sat in the bench next to her. Padme had long since retired for the night, and Threepio and Artoo had shut down. They were alone, in almost all aspects of the word.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, looking up into the hazed night sky.

"Yeah," she said. "I've been thinking though."

"Congrats."

"Luke, seriously," she said. "We have the exact same medical issue at the exact same time? Force or no Force that seems odd to me."

"I guess," Luke shrugged. "What are you getting at?"

"What if our minds are simply deteriorating because the future we come from no longer exists?" she asked and Luke looked at her.

"You mean we've already changed things? Saved Dad?"

"I didn't say that," she sighed. "He might die instead of falling. You never know. But I think we've changed it enough that that part of the timeline is crumbling."

"You sound like those scientists that create Hyperspace Theories," Luke laughed. When he realized Leia wasn't laughing with him his laugh died out quietly.

"Luke, I'm trying to be serious," she said, focusing her gaze on the various Sky lanes.

"I know, I'm sorry, Ley," Luke said and grabbed her hand. She glanced down once as his fingers intertwined with hers before looking back up into his shadowy face.

"I think we just need to make sure everything is in order before we die," she said. "We have two weeks now. We lost a week here and now everything is going to compact at once. I still don't know the missing orders for the clones and how they fit into everything, and we don't know whether or not Dad is still falling, and now I'm seeing both my mothers everyday and it's driving me mad!"

"I thought you'd be happy about Bail and Breha?" Luke whispered and she sighed.

"I am, I really am," she said. "Apparently when I woke up both times in the hospital I referred to them as 'Daddy' and 'Mom."

"They probably passed it off as the lethargy of being in a coma."

"They did," Leia said, pulling her knees to her chest and rest her chin upon them. "But now I'm the weak dying girl."

"Leia, you're not weak," Luke said.

"I am too," she looked at him. "When I found out I was dying, you know what I thought? It was something along the lines of fairness. How unfair it was that I had just escaped imminent death with the war against the Empire to die of a brain tumor."

"That doesn't make you weak," he said, squeezing his hand against hers.

"I don't think I'm ready to die, Luke," she whispered so low Luke barely heard her. "All these years, one step from death, ready to die for the cause because I had nothing... Now I have a brother, a best friend, and Han. Whatever Han is, I have him. But not anymore. I will never see him again."

"You will," Luke assured her. "We may be in the past right now, but that doesn't mean that we won't live again. We just might not have our memories."

"Luke, where I am right now, I'm okay," she said. "I don't want to lose the memories of everything. Maybe of Tarkin, maybe of watching Han tortured, but I don't want to lose a lot of other thoughts. Getting stuck in an asteroid field and kissing Han the first time. How it felt to finally hold him in my arms after I unfroze him. Those things. The party after the Battle of Yavin. I don't want to lose them."

"And you think I'm ready to give up my thoughts?" Luke asked. "To give up meeting you or Han or Chewie? Of finding out my heritage as a Jedi? Maybe saving our father. I kinda liked that ending. But I'm only a little more ready to die than you are, Leia. I just have accepted that it's not the end."

A tear rolled down Leia's cheek as she stared at the passing speeders, absorbing what Luke said.

"We need to see Ahsoka, catch up on what we've missed," she said, deciding in the end to just change subjects.

"We'll get Padme to request her presence or we'll have father bring her over," he said. "I think you need your sleep."

"I do," she nodded but made no move to get up.

"Leia..."

"Just let me sit here a moment longer," she said and glanced at her brother hopefully. He nodded, standing up and leaving the grip on her hand.

"Goodnight," he said and she mumbled something along those lines back to him. She fell asleep out there that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I really love writing Leia's interaction with Bail and Breha. There's just something about it that clicks with me. Leia's kinda in a vulnerable state right now and I love that too... Anyways. I feel in a real posting mood right now since my writing muse is back. I went from chapter 4 to chapter 8 in the sequel to this in three days so I'm excited to share that stuff with you. <strong>

**But this comes first unfortunately! So until then... You have this. **

**Oh, and Fallon, not to single you out, but I seriously smile every time I read your reviews. You just make me feel like a famous author every time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Has it been a week? Kest, that went by too fast. Really, it did. Back into writing and fretting over a video editing competition I've entered (Link on my profile for my YouTube account if you're curious as to what I mean) and just general shenagains. **

**This chapter is kinda just a tie things together chapter. I had to address the Grievous issue at some point, and though we won't see anything, I wanted to remind you that it still happens. Oh, and Ahsoka is back. Go her!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Master Kenobi, what a wonderful surprise," Padme greeted as Threepio led Obi-Wan into the main living area. "Are you here to see Luke?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

"None at all," she said brightly. She stood, careful not to jostle her full belly too much as she went towards the hallway where Luke and Leia's rooms resided. Obi-Wan noted the small bulge under the former Senator's thick robes and decided not to mention it. "Luke," Padme called, knocking on the door to his room. "Luke?"

The door slid open with a quiet whoosh and and he stepped out. "What is it?"

"Master Kenobi is here," she said with a smile as Luke's eyes lit up with interest. He stepped through the doorway and into the living room bowing in greeting to his master.

"Good morning, Luke, I trust you slept well," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"To a degree," Luke returned. "Why are you here?"

"I'm afraid I'm being sent out on a mission," Obi-Wan announced. "It appears the Chancellor's men have discovered the location of General Grievous."

"The Chancellor's men?" Luke asked lamely and caught the whiff of Obi-Wan's distrust in the report as well through the Force.

"It appears he got it late last night. Anakin was called to the Opera House and the Chancellor disclosed the information to him there," Obi-Wan explained.

"Why Anakin?"

"He is the liaison between the Chancellor and the Council. Anakin was granted a seat on the council the day you and Leia fainted a week ago. Which, I might add," he continued, "I apologize for not seeing you sooner. I was present many days during your coma but I appeared to have missed the day it truly mattered."

"It's quite alright," Luke assured. "Did the Chancellor appoint Anakin the liaison?"

"Yes, much to the Council's dissatisfaction," Obi-Wan said. "The Chancellor is meddling far too much in Jedi affairs for the Council liking. He's controlling the Senate too closely already. This Republic is turning more and more into an Empire."

Luke's throat closed as Obi-Wan hit the mark. He couldn't respond at all for a few moments, instead nodding weakly to thwart suspicion.

"Hopefully once this war is over the Chancellor will finally step down, though I wouldn't hold my breath," Obi-Wan sighed. Luke noticed Padme standing in the corner, pain etched into her face at the discussion. She hated losing the Republic nearly as much as Palpatine loved destroying it.

"We can only do our best to keep the Republic in power," Luke mumbled. He glanced out at the balcony and saw Leia leaning against a pillar with a sad expression on her face. She was thinking about how things will change as well.

"That is true," Obi-Wan nodded. "I must leave now, I'm afraid. I have a General to apprehend."

"Be safe," Luke said. "May the Force be with you."

"And to you as well," Obi-Wan nodded before heading out the exit. All was still in the apartment for a moment before Leia sighed and walked over to the couch next to him and flopped down.

"You okay?" Luke asked and she shook her head.

"There has to be more we can do," she grumbled.

"We'll do okay," Padme assured, crossing the room and sitting down lightly next to Leia. She wrapped an arm around the young girl's shoulder and pulled it against her, wresting her cheek on the crown of Leia's head.

"I've got to talk to Ahsoka, so I'll see you two later," Luke promised.

"Be careful," Leia called and Luke gave a curt nod, exiting the same way Obi-Wan had. After a few beats Leia spoke again. "Do we have another meeting soon?"

"Tomorrow," Padme assured her. "Bail held it off until you were awake. He knew you'd want to make sure you were there."

"I do," Leia nodded. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Alright I suppose," Padme said lightly. A hand fell down and ran across the barely visible bump underneath her heavy robes. "My little Angel is kicking up a storm in there."

Leia smiled and shook her head. "You should see a doctor."

"Yes, but I can't trust any of the Medical Facilities around here enough not to sell the information to the press," Padme sighed. "I just hope this little one is alright."

"They are," Leia said and realized her mistake as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth.

"They?"

"Padme, I'm so sorry," Leia shook her head. "I didn't mean to spoil things for you-"

"Hush," Padme smiled. "It's alright. Twins?"

Leia nodded mutely and the small on Padme's face grew wider.

"My little angels..." she cooed lightly, rubbing her belly affectionately. "Please don't tell me or Anakin the sexes, I want it to be a surprise."

Leia smiled and nodded. "I promise."

"It certainly is nice having someone know," she murmured after a moment. "Through this whole process I haven't even been able to talk to my sister or mother to know if I'm doing things right."

"I'm sure you've done alright," Leia said. Padme leaned back into the couch with a sigh and closed her eyes, a contented smile on her face.

"I don't have any names yet," she whispered after a moment.

"I'm sure you and Anakin will think of something," Leia assured and Padme opened her eyes and looked at the young woman.

"Are you sure you're Alderaanian? You look awful lot like the Naboo women," Padme said. Leia shrugged the question off but inside her heart had frozen.

"Maybe my mother was from Naboo," Leia said after a moment.

"Did you know her?"

"No, she died giving birth," she answered and Padme reached down and squeezed Leia's hand reassuringly.

"Well, I'm sure she'd be very proud of you and your brother," Padme said. "I know I would be."

Leia's eyes welled up in tears and after a moment's hesitation threw her arms around Padme's shoulders, burying her face deeply in Padme's collarbone. Padme returned the hug, holding Leia tightly against her.

"You will be the best mom anyone can ask for," Leia mumbled. "Those two kids in there are extremely lucky." She sniffled and gripped the Senator's robes tighter, never wanting to leave that moment.

They stayed like that for a long time until Leia finally released her grip on Padme. She wiped at the tears that had fallen down her face and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," Leia mumbled. "I normally don't break down like that."

"It was quite alright," Padme grinned. "You seemed like you needed someone to hold on to."

"It's been years since I've really been able to do that. Since my father died..." she trailed off, the fresh pain of Alderaan coursing through her veins. "It wasn't until even recently I started letting people in again."

"You're close to your brother," Padme noted but Leia shrugged.

"We are, but more like friends who know they are related," Leia said. "I've just held myself so tightly... I just miss my past, you know?"

"To one degree," Padme replied. "Tell me what you miss most."

"I miss Alderaan," Leia sighed. "I miss playing in the gardens by the Palace, and how my father, when he came back from being off planet somewhere he would always greet me with a story and a small piece of what life on other planets was like.

"I miss being able to relax. Every time I try to relax someone needs me for something or another. I miss Ha..." Leia sniffed again, feeling another wave of tears come. "I miss Han. So much. I don't know if I'll even see him ever again. I just don't know how he is, or if he's alright. I just... I just..." She trailed off and ducked her head back into Padme's shoulder, finding comfort in her mother's soothing embrace.

"Everything is so wrong," Leia mumbled. "Everything. Nothing should be this way. Palpatine shouldn't be taking over the senate, the sith can't be winning... Everything is going wrong."

"The sith haven't won yet, Leia," Padme said, pulling Leia's face up to look into her eyes. "And neither has the Chancellor. As soon as this war is over the Chancellor will have no choice but to give up his powers of face impeachment. Right now he has an excuse, but it won't last long. As for the Sith Master Kenobi is leaving today to catch Grievous. We'll be one step closer to discovering who the Master is. The Jedi will pull through."

Leia bit her tongue and gave a weak nod. She could only hope that this time around Padme would be right.

* * *

><p>"Ahsoka! Ahsoka wait!" Luke called as he jogged down an empty corridor within the Jedi Temple. The lithe Torgruta turned, and glanced back at him, a smile crossing her face as she realized who he was.<p>

"Hey! If it isn't Mr. Coma himself," she laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I suppose," he shrugged. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure thing," she nodded. "I assume in private?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"To my quarters we go," she said and led the way off. They made their way up a few levels to where the quarters lied and stopped in front of a small door that looked every other one in the hall. She palmed it open and the door slid open, revealing a darkened room. Ahsoka waved her hand and the blinds on the windows switched to allow light in. "Welcome."

Luke followed her in, taking in the sparse and slightly messy room. A simple bed was pushed against one wall, the covers thrown back and still tangled from the previous night's sleep. Several stacks of data-pads sat on the nightstand, with a small, thin lamp spiraling out from the middle and resting above them like the trees of Kashyyyk. A few holos were resting on the dresser, displayed out proudly. Next to them laid several more discarded data-pads and what looked like were Game Plug-ins resting next to it. A small reddish rug lay on the floor and attached to the back of the door was a small star chart, naming off all the systems.

"What are the red dots on the different parts of the Galaxy?" Luke asked, looking closer. It seemed almost random, though many of the dots were found in clusters.

"Every planet I've been to," she said proudly. "I haven't been to the extreme planets yet but it's only a matter of time."

"Skip Hoth," Luke suggested and she laughed.

"I take it snow isn't your thing?"

"No, snow is fine," he shrugged. "It's the wampas I have an issue with. Nasty creatures. I got this scar from an attack," he pointed to the thin, barely visible scar that ran down his neck from just below his ear.

"I'll make a note then," she nodded. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

Luke scratched the back of his head while Ahsoka threw herself backwards onto the bed, bouncing with the mattress.

"Leia and I were hoping you could fill us in on some of the things we missed," he said.

"Holo-Net too good for you?" she grinned. "Well, did you hear about my Master's appointment to the Council?"

"We did indeed," Luke nodded. "Master Obi-Wan came over this morning."

"Alright, well, Chancellor put him there, Council in retaliation didn't make him Master," Ahsoka shrugged. "I think it was fairly childish but the Council has its reasons. From what I've picked up about politics, I guess the Chancellor has more power in the Senate. People are worried he'll become a dictator."

"With good reason," Luke sighed. He sat down on the foot of her bed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is getting hard to follow. Okay, did you hear anything regarding the clones?"

"Nothing, no one knows anything regarding their programming other than the basics."

"Kriff," he cursed under his breath. "We need to find out what those orders are."

"Agreed," Ahsoka said. "But how are we going to find them? It's not like we can just walk up to the Chancellor and inquire about three orders."

Luke grinned and shook his head. "Of course, that's exactly what we do!"

"We? I think you're mistaken," she shook her head and sat up. "I am not getting into this."

"You already are. Look, we could break into the Chancellor's office," Luke said. "Between the two of us having the Force and the Senate meeting later today, we have a really good chance of this working!"

"No, you're missing the main problem," Ahsoka said. "He has guards. Lot's of them. All tall and carrying Plasma rods."

"So we knock em out," Luke shrugged. "We do it quietly and wake them up before the Senate meeting ends."

"I don't know..."

"Look, I need your help," he begged. "You're the only one who knows my motives."

"So find some other Melvin who wants to jump in and save the Galaxy!" she cried out, standing up and looking out the window.

"I don't know what that means but pretty much everyone I know is either under five or hasn't been born."

"That's weird," she said, shaking her head.

"Will you help me, please?" he asked and she bit her lip in thought.

"Alright," she sighed. "Fine. I'll help you break into the Chancellor's office. But seriously, if we get caught, I'm saying you held me hostage."

"Agreed," he shrugged. "What do I care? I'm dying in a few weeks anyway."

"That's the spirit!" she laughed and sat back down on the bed. He shook his head along with her laughter.

"Okay, let's work out the plan details..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, another cliff hanger. We meet again. <strong>

**So I'm listening to Zeds Dead's Darkside song... Yeah, nothing is cooler than nerdy dubstep. I highly recommend it. YouTube it. The soundbites in it are awesome. **

**I discovered today that somewhere along the line I mislabled chapters for this, so instead of having what I thought was 15 chapters, I now have maybe 17. I haven't renumbered them yet but it's kinda thrown me for a loop. I wrote this in July, so I have no idea what happened. **

**Plot wise, we are kinda at mid-point here, or just past it. Things will be reigning in now and just falling into place for the sequel. And that is winding down as well writing wise, so I'll probably post it almost as soon as the last chapter of this is up. Go me... **

**In case you forgot, I totally sent you guys to my YouTube page. Just a reminder. LMAO**


	12. Chapter 11

**So we have a few criminals amongst us in this chapter. Clearly Han is a bad influence on Luke. It's the only explanation. Haha...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eleven<span>**

Ahsoka concentrated on the two minds across the room, focusing into their thoughts to plant the suggestion to go to sleep.

"Oh, Force," she breathed, her eyes snapping open.

"What, what is it?" Luke asked and she glanced back at him.

"The guards are Force Sensitive," she whispered.

"Force Sensitive?" Luke echoed and then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about his style."

"Why would the Chancellor have Force Sensitive guards? Why don't the Jedi know this?" she asked, and Luke gave a shrug looking off at the various pieces of art surrounding his office.

"Luke, what do you know?"

"Nothing, nothing," he shook his head. "Just... Stuff."

"This stuff include the Sith Master protecting the Chancellor?"

"From a certain point of view," he shrugged, remembering Ben's careful deception regarding his parentage.

"Whatever," she shook her head. "I don't think we can Force Suggest these guys. They have fairly hefty shields."

"Well, we do things the hard way," he nodded before stepping out from behind the corner and into the guard's sight. "hey, is this the Chancellor's office?"

The guard on the left inched his head slightly at Luke, staring through the thin black piece that covered his eyes.

"That is so wizard!" Luke laughed, continuing on. "I mean, school mentioned coming here once but, you know. The war happened and it was deemed 'too dangerous'. Pfft! What do they know?"

The guards didn't respond so Luke took a step forward. Two Plasma Spikes came down in and 'X' across his path.

"Woah, neat weapons!" He grinned. "I bet you I got a cooler one."

With a snap-hiss his lightsaber ignited and at the same moment Ahsoka stepped around the corner and lept forward, igniting her blade mid-air. They sliced through the guards quickly and painlessly.

"Oh, Force," Luke mumbled, staring at the cut down guards. "How are we going to hide this?"

"Sith, you're right. Man, Master Obi-Wan always thinks of these things before hand," she groaned. "I need to start paying more attention to him than Skyguy."

"We need to focus," Luke said. "For now let's take them in with us. Maybe Palpatine has some sort of garbage chute."

Ahsoka snorted. "Probably goes straight to the Lower Levels for all he cares about them."

"Not the point," Luke sighed. "Alright, let's move before someone sees us."

"Agreed." The door slid open with a wave of Luke's hand and the two Jedi pulled the red-robed guards into the office. It was huge, the walls papered in red and the furniture all similarly colored with little variation. It was fairly boring.

"Ugh, I need to work out more or these guys need to diet," Ahsoka grumbled. She let go of one of the guard's ankles, his boot dropping to the carpeted floor with a thud.

"Shut the door, I'll check out his desk," Luke said, walking up the leveled floor and to the old, synthe-wood desk. He tugged at a drawer, opening it up to reveal flimsy and spare styluses. The second draw had a data-pad and a few credits, and the third drawer was locked.

Luke reached into the Force and opened the lock, listening to the slight click it made on release. He tugged at the drawer and sighed when it opened to reveal a blaster and an old comlink.

"So much for that," he sighed. Ahsoka was wandering around the room, running her hand over the various statues and couches, feeling everything. "You see anything?"

"Just some ugly art," she replied. "You?"

"A data-pad," he sighed. He clicked it on, scrolling through the stored documents. "It's only Senate stuff. I'll copy it to mine and see if Leia can make heads or tails of it."

"You do that," she nodded. She continued running her fingers along one of the golden vases set by a spare couch when she stopped and fingered the arm of it. "Hey, Luke."

"What?" he asked, looking up from the data transfer.

"The handle-arm thing to this vase," she said, running her fingers along it. "It's worn down, but the other side isn't."

"How in the Force did you see that?" he asked, walking over to her.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It just felt like I should look at it. So I did."

"That's the Force for you," he mumbled, examining the vase. He ran his fingers lightly down the worn handle, feeling the roughness of it. He tugged slightly and the Handle slid down and into the vase from top to bottom. A small click sounded and they glanced back at a painting situated on the wall. It had swung open like the old style doors and opened a small enclosed box. "That's odd."

"We find a secret compartment like on a Holo-Drama and all you can say is 'That's odd'?" Ahsoka asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

Luke rolled his eyes and walked forward, up to the painting. The compartment was shadowed, making it hard to see the contents. Luke reached in and felt around, grabbing several Data-Pads. He handed them off to Ahsoka and reached back in, his fingers falling on cool, cylindrical metal. He tugged it out, his heart going numb as he realized he'd just found Sidious's Lightsaber.

"Is that...?" Ahsoka asked, her voice strained with surprise.

"Yes," Luke nodded. The hilt was a shiny black, very low key. It was a weapon designed to go undetected, that was for sure. "We just found Darth Sidious's Lightsaber."

"Then that means..." she trailed off again and looked up at Luke. "You knew, this whole time, and you didn't tell anyone?"

"You had no proof, it wouldn't have mattered," he said. "Look, let's copy the data on those Data-Pads and get out of here before the Senate meeting is over."

"Fine," she sniped, clearly angry of his withholding of information. "But I'm keeping this to take to Council," she said, holding up the lightsaber.

"No, don't," Luke warned. "If Palpatine finds out its missing he'll bring forward the Purge. That can't happen for two more weeks. We must put everything back as we found it."

"Fine," she said. "Then maybe we should present all the information to the council and let them decide what stays canon with your future."

"Ahsoka, this is serious," he said. "If Leia and I aren't born at exactly the right moment, everything could change."

"You're already stopping Sidious!" she cried out. "How much more different could the future turn out?"

"Please?"

"Fine," she sighed, reaching back into the secret compartment and returning the blade. "Wait, one sec."

She pulled it back out, aiming it away from them, and igniting it once. A brilliant crimson blade emerged for a few seconds before she returned it to the hilt, and then to the vault.

"Just wanted to confirm he wasn't a secret Jedi," she nodded. "Okay, let's get started transferring data."

It took ten minutes to transfer the six pads of data. Luckily that Luke had a nearly empty Data-Pad in hand and Palpatine's pads were not full. They managed to fit all the data on the pad without much trouble.

With quiet speed, they returned everything away in the compartment and the desk, sliding the vase arm back in place to close the painting. It was just as they had seen it when they entered.

Except for the dead guards.

"Do see a trash chute?" Ahsoka asked, glancing around.

"No," Luke sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"There's a janitorial droid closet down the hall. If we leave it in there the droids will just clean it up," she said.

"Fine, we do that, but let's hurry," he agreed, grabbing one of the Guards by the shoulders. Ahsoka grabbed the other guard's wrists and began dragging.

"The hallway is clear," she said after scanning it through the Force.

"Good," Luke said, punching the door release. They walked down the hallway, encountering no one luckily. They hoisted the guards into the closet, next to the various deactivated cleaning droids. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"Agreed," Ahsoka nodded and the two made their way briskly through the hallways. Senators were just starting to arrive back from the Senate meetings, and Luke and Ahsoka picked up their pace slightly. They made it back out of the Senate building and onto the street safely. "Are we returning to the Temple?"

"No," Luke said. "Let's go to 500 Republica. Padme can help us look at the files. She's already working in some secret meeting Leia helped put together."

"Secret meeting?"

"Don't ask me," he held up his hands in surrender. "Leia wouldn't give me the details. Said it was secret."

"Fantastic," Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Padme can help us?"

"She was Senator for years," he said. "I'm sure she knows how to read the Chancellor's secret files."

"Yes, but these aren't the Chancellor's secret files, these are the secret files of the Sith Master!"

"Still," Luke shrugged. "Politicians all write alike."

"They do not," she countered.

"Are you always this childish?"

"Are you always this much of a stick in the mud?"

Luke grimaced and looked back forward at their path. They were nearly halfway back to 500 Republica.

"What are we going to do with the information we find?" Ahsoka asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Luke shrugged. "Maybe we can find a way to take down the Chancellor that doesn't end with the rise of Darth Vader."

"Darth Vader? That's the Jedi that replaces Dooku right?" she asked and Luke nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I lost my hand to him."

Luke held up his hand and Ahsoka gasped, grabbing I and examining it thoroughly.

"Woah, wizard," she mumbled. "I've never seen an artificial limb like this."

"Yeah, I guess in twenty years science advances just that much."

"Wow, wait till Skyguy finds that out! Boy will he be jealous!"

"He can't know," Luke admonished. "No one can. It's a future thing."

"Right, fine," she sighed. "So tell me more about this Darth Vader. Who is he?"

"I can't tell you."

"Great," she said sarcastically. "Okay, what's he do?"

"He's the Emperor's right hand man," Luke said. "He does everything so Sidious doesn't have to."

"Okay, Mr. Vague," she said. "How about what he looks like?"

"He's in a medical suit after some bad injuries. It was pretty frightening."

"You really can't give me anything more to go on, can you?"

"I can, but I won't," he said with a grin as he palmed open the door to 500 Republic. They made their way to the lift and up to Padme's floor.

Luke knocked on the door, not really sure of how to enter.

"Sir Luke!" Threepio greeted. "And Miss Ahsoka, how wonderful it is to see you!"

"Hi, Threepio," Ahsoka greeted.

"May we come in, Threepio?" Luke asked, drawing the droid's attention back.

"Why, most certainly!" Threepio said brightly. "You do in fact live here now."

"I'm just staying," Luke corrected. "Are Padme and Leia still here?"

"Miss Leia returned to the Senate for the meeting," Threepio said. "Mistress Padme has remained here and is currently in the living area."

"Thanks," Luke nodded, heading into the room. Padme was seated on the couch watching the holo-net as he walked in. She turned at the sound of his footsteps and smiled.

"Oh, hello Luke," she greeted. Ahsoka followed in behind him and Padme's grin brightened more. "Oh, Ahsoka! I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hello, Senator," Ahsoka smiled.

"Padme, we were hoping you could go over some political files for us. See if you can decipher some of the things in there," Luke said, pulling out his data-pad.

"Sure," Padme smiled, clicking off the 'Net. Luke handed her the data-pad and she took it, clicking it on and scrolling through the files. "Where did you get this?"

"Just, you know, around," Ahsoka shrugged and Luke shot her a warning glance.

"Oh my," Padme whispered, her whole body stilling. "This is... Luke, where did you get this?"

"Why?" he asked and she looked up.

"Luke, there are some very devious plans in these files. Where did you get this?"

"Chancellor Palpatine's office," Ahsoka said. "We haven't been through the files yet. What did you find?"

"Chancellor Palpatine?" Padme gasped looking back at the data-pad. Her hand went down to her stomach, stroking the rounded surface lightly.

"Padme, what does it say?" Luke urged.

"These are plans to a new government," she whispered. "To an Empire."

Luke sighed. "Okay, what else is there?"

"Let me look," she said, and began scrolling through the stored pages. "There's work on the Clone Army, agreements with Kamino... Jedi notes... Wait. These notes are evaluations of the Jedi."

"He's evaluating the Jedi?" Ahsoka asked. "What does it say?"

"Master Yoda and Master Windu are the two main voices on the council," Padme read. "They continue to be a hindrance in the war, and must be eliminated in the first wave."

"First wave?" Ahsoka echoed and looked up at Luke. He had gone pale at the words.

"There's more," Padme said. "On the other hand, Ana..." she swallowed heavily. "Anakin Skywalker is proving most powerful and will be a most awesome apprentice. He will serve many years. Kenobi at the current time is holding him back, but I have planted the seeds of doubt regarding an illicit affair between Kenobi and Amidala..."

"This is huge," Ahsoka whispered.

"He knows," Padme breathed and looked down at her stomach.

"Padme, it will be alright," Ahsoka said, walking forward and clutching the Senator's hand.

"He could ruin Anakin, though," Padme said.

"No, Palpatine wants him alive and unbroken by the Jedi," Luke said. "He won't reveal the knowledge of you two. He's only using it to turn Anakin."

"He's turning Anakin?" Padme asked. "Why? Why would he want Anakin?"

"He's the chosen one," Ahsoka said. "The sith want that power."

"This doesn't make sense," Padme shook her head. "The Chancellor is working with the Sith?"

"The Chancellor is the sith," Ahsoka said. Padme stood up abruptly and began pacing slowly.

"The dreams, Anakin's dreams," she breathed.

"Dreams?" Luke echoed and Padme glanced up.

"He's been having dreams about my death," Padme said. "He's driving himself mad over it."

"Do you think Sidious could be planting them?" Ahsoka asked and Luke shook his head.

"I don't think Sidious could do that, but I'm almost sure he'll play off them," he said. "Has he had the dream lately?"

"No," Padme shook her head. "Not since before you were in the coma."

"Alright, there's something," Luke nodded.

"Luke," Ahsoka said. "I think things might just be that much easier if you revealed some things."

"I can't, you know that," he said. Ahsoka sighed and looked away, clearly disappointed with his answer.

"I'll go over these files," Padme said, reaching for the data-pad.

"Check out orders 65-67 on the Clone Mandate," Luke suggested. "Leia found those three missing. We don't know why."

"Alright," Padme nodded. She grabbed the data-pad and pulled up the file on the clones and scrolled through the orders. "Order Sixty Five: All Clones will respond with immediate action to any order given by commander in chief number one. Order Sixty Six: The complete elimination of the Jedi Order in the event they become Enemies of the Republic. Order Sixty Seven: Complete Obedience to Darth Vader."

Padme looked up from the reading, her face pale. "He's taking over the Republic. He knows that the Jedi will fight to preserve the Republic. He's going to take them out."

"Elimination of the Jedi Order?" Ahsoka asked. She was shocked and panicking. "Luke we have to take this to Council."

"Agreed," he nodded. "There's no way this can wait to play out."

"I'm going to call Bail and see if we can change the petition into an impeachment," Padme said. "Palpatine needs out of office now."

"It won't do you any good," Luke said. "He'll just label you traitors and falsify the story."

"I have to do something," Padme said.

"Then do something by doing nothing," Luke suggested. "Put in place a contingency plan. Something in case Palpatine succeeds. Something to take out this Empire."

"A rebellion?" Padme asked and Luke nodded.

"Trust me, it's the only plan that will work," Luke said. He turned to Ahsoka and continued. "Let's present these orders and files to council. Call the meeting immediately."

"I'm coming with you," Padme said. "Let me first call Bail and Leia. They need to know of this."

"Alright," Luke nodded. "Ahsoka, run to the Temple, get the Masters together. Master Windu. Call him first. He can set things up."

"Alright," Ahsoka nodded and left the room quickly. The sound of the door sliding open and shut sounded as she left.

"Senator Organa's office," Leia's voice and face greeted on the comm unit. Padme was sitting at the station, her fingers tapping nervously against the metal.

"Leia, this is Padme," she said. "Luke and Ahsoka managed to get a hold of the Missing Clone orders. We're meeting at the Jedi Temple. You and Bail should be there."

"He found the orders?" Leia asked, surprised. "I'll get Bail and we'll be there in ten."

"Alright, meet you there," Padme nodded and clicked off the comm. "Thank Force Anakin thought to heavily encrypt that station."

"You ready to go?" Luke asked and Padme nodded, grabbing the data-pad off the couch and heading out towards the veranda.

"Let's take the speeder," she said. She pressed a button beside the door and a small enclosure opened to reveal a shiny black speeder tucked inside. Padme got in carefully so as not to jostle her stomach. Luke got in the driver side and started it up. He pulled into traffic, flying the skylanes off towards the Temple.

* * *

><p><strong>They found the orders! How fun! I happen to love the upcoming chapters, by the way. Everything starts compacting from here. We are getting closer and closer to the climax of this story...<strong>

**Anyways, Review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hopefully I didn't screw up anything regarding the council. I wrote this with no internet, so I pretty much did everything from memory. So... any mistakes, just say I used creative interpretation or something like that. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

The Jedi Council sat silent around the five people, all wearing one form or another of a sad grim look.

"Master Yoda," the holo-graphic image of Obi-Wan said. He was still in Hyperspace with the clones, almost a day away form Utapau. "What do you propose we do? Every Jedi not in the temple is with a garrison of troops. They are sitting mynocks."

The other image of the small Jedi Master hummed in thought. "A grave truth we have," Yoda said. "An idea I do not have."

"You're certain the Chancellor is the Sith Lord we've been looking for?" Master Windu asked and Luke nodded. He, Ahsoka, Padme, Bail and Leia all stood in the center of the room, awaiting the Council's decision on the stolen plans.

"Yes, we are sure," Luke said. "Ahsoka and I saw his lightsaber hidden among the files."

Padme spared a glance over at Anakin and saw the pained look on his face. She longed to approach him but knew she couldn't.

"We have to take him out," Plo Koon said from his seat across the room. "There is no telling how much time we have until this takes place."

"Patience," Yoda admonished. "When we are calm, our thoughts, clear they are."

"I apologize, Master Yoda," Plo said, his dark eyes trailing down.

"Who is this 'Darth Vader'?" Kit Fisto asked.

"Our guess is it is merely the name the Chancellor has chosen to replace Dooku," Ahsoka said.

"What do we know about Darth Plageus?" Anakin asked suddenly and all eyes turned to him.

"Darth Plageus?" Mace echoed.

"The last of the sith he was," Yoda rumbled.

"I think he was Palpatine's mentor, his master," Anakin said, leaning forward in his chair.

"That is a hefty accusation, Anakin," Obi-wan said.

"Master, they found the file's in Palpatine's office," Anakin replied. "I think the time for accusations has passed."

"Proof, you have?" Yoda asked and Anakin nodded.

"When the Chancellor revealed Grievous's location, he told me the story of Darth Plageus," he said. "A sith with the power to control life and death."

"There is no record that he actually possessed such power though," Mace Windu said.

Anakin shook his head. "That's not the point, Master. The point is that apparently the apprentice to Plageus killed him after learning everything. Why would a citizen like Palpatine know that?"

"Surely no power such as that exists though," Aayla Secura said, shaking her lekku slightly.

"Focus on the power we should not," Yoda said. "Instead we must think of the Orders."

"Is there already a new apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked. "Do we have to worry about him?"

"No," Luke blurted out. "There isn't."

"Know this you do," Yoda said. "But proof you have not shown us."

"Master Yoda," Padme said. "There were many notes regarding the Jedi Order and the strengths and weaknesses within it. One of the notes mentioned his choice for an apprentice."

"Do tell, Senator," Mace said, propping his fingers under his chin.

"He mentioned," she swallowed heavily. "He mentioned turning Knight Skywalker."

Padme glanced at Anakin and gave an apologetic face. His gaze turned to one of pain as he looked down at the floor.

"Sure of this, you are, Senator?" Yoda asked and Padme nodded. "Turned you have not, Knight Skywalker. Ashamed of nothing you have."

"Thank you, Master," Anakin mumbled, "But he's been manipulating me for years. I can see everything he's done to try and turn me."

"But he has not succeeded," Mace said. "You are strong, Anakin, but the path away from the dark side isn't through yet."

"I know that," Anakin sighed, "But-"

"But nothing, Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupted, a ripple running through his bluish image. "You are one of the strongest Jedi I know. As long as you are aware of the deceit now, the majority of the danger has passed."

Anakin inhaled deeply before blowing out a stream of air roughly. "Masters, I don't feel I am qualified to remain on the council anymore."

"Anakin, you don't have to do that," Kit said from a few chairs over.

"No, Master Fisto, I do," he sighed. "In fact I believe I am going to resign as a Jedi."

"Ani-" Padme started but quieted when Anakin passed her a knowing look.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu," he said. "I have broken the code, and I must apologize."

Yoda sighed, his ears twitching down.

"What aspect of the code exactly have you broken?" Mace asked.

"Love, Master," Anakin said simply. "I married Senator Amidala before the war. I apologize for my deceit." Anakin stood and unhooked his lightsaber from his belt, presenting it before the council.

The room was silent, all thinking deeply. Some stares were those of disappointment, others of proudness. It was mixed, all the way around the room.

"Speak in private, the council must," Yoda sighed. "But keep your lightsaber for now you shall. Dangerous times these are. Need everyone to take down the sith we do."

"Thank you, Master," Anakin nodded, striding past Padme and kissing her forehead lightly before leaving the room. The Council door slid shut behind him and attention returned to those in the center of the room.

"Keep you informed we shall," Yoda said. "But much to ponder the council has. Meet you soon we will before we act."

"Thank you, Master," Bail said with a nod, before leading the group out of the room. Anakin was standing against a pillar outside the chambers, waiting for them to leave. He stood up straight and walked over to Padme, holding her closely and leaning his head against hers.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. "Why did you leave the Council. It was everything you wanted."

"I want you, and our family," he whispered. "I don't care about anything else. I would gladly never use the Force again if it meant being with you."

"Oh, Ani," she said, hugging him tightly.

"I just want to be with you and the baby on Naboo," he said. "We could get a house near the Lake Country."

Padme hummed happily in response. Luke glanced over at his sister who was smiling happily. Bail cleared his throat politely as Anakin and Padme pulled apart.

"I'm going to copy the files to my data-pad if you don't mind," Bail said, holding up Luke's pad.

"Go right ahead," Padme nodded. Bail smiled and headed off to return to his office.

"Hey, Snips," Anakin said and Ahsoka grinned. She crossed her arms and walked up to him proudly.

"I called it," she said and launched herself at Anakin to hug him. He froze for a moment before returning the hug with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you," Anakin said and she shook her head.

"I know why you didn't," she said. "I don't care. Now, let's go work on those documents."

"Bail has them," Luke said and Ahsoka frowned.

"Okay, let's eat then," she suggested.

"I can make us up something," Padme laughed.

"Sounds good," Anakin said, loping his arm around her and leading everyone out of the temple.

They went straight to Padme's apartment, and shortly afterwards Bail arrived with Luke's data-pad. Breha stood quietly next to him, smiling proudly at her husband.

"Thank you," Luke said as Bail handed him the pad.

"No, thank you," Bail said. "I'm going to probably be spending the majority of the night reading through that."

"Stay and have dinner with us," Padme suggested. "Both of you."

"I see no harm," Bail said with a smile.

"Good," Padme grinned and returned to the kitchen. Breha followed, talking happily with her.

"Shall we begin?" Bail suggested as the two women disappeared behind the wall.

"Yes," Leia said, and they all sat down around the couches. "Okay, let's start with the personal files."

"Those on the Empire?" Bail questioned and Leia nodded.

"In the event that the Jedi do fail, you will need to have the Loyalists together to create a Rebellion," she said. Bail's eyes widened and he leaned back, stroking his short beard lightly.

"What you are talking about is treason," he murmured and she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Is it not treasonous of the Chancellor to remove the Republic and declare an Empire?" she asked and Bail sighed, knowing she was right.

"Tarkin..." Luke hissed and glanced up with his sister. Leia's face paled as she reached for the datapad in Luke's hand.

She scanned the document quickly, and the Jedi in the room could feel the touches of anger rolling off her. "He's already set up to become one of the Governors. Why didn't Palpatine just assign him one when he separated the systems like that?"

"Maybe he didn't know he could trust Tarkin yet," Luke said. Ahsoka shook her head, holding up her hand to stop them.

"Who's Tarkin?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Wilhuff Tarkin," Bail answered. "Vile man. He's only in politics for the money, but he has the strength of a military general. If we weren't using Jedi as generals in the Clone War, he'd be at the top of the list."

"What kind of threat does he pose?" Anakin asked, leaning in and clasping his hands in front of him.

"A powerful one," Bail said. "He's power hungry. Exactly the kind of person Palpatine would look for to be high up in a new government."

Luke glanced at Leia, sending soothing emotions to her. She glanced at him and sighed, reigning in her emotions enough to calm down.

"Do we have any other names for people to watch?" Ahsoka asked and Leia looked back down at the list, scanning it curiously. "I don't see anyone. It seems Palpatine was relying an awful lot on the creation of the Empire to draw in new people."

"He also has the clones," Anakin pointed out. "We already know his plans for them."

"The clones are only soldiers though," Luke reminded. "Palpatine will need military masterminds, the kind that are loyal and still continue to strive for power. I'd bet you all the grains of sand on Tatooine that Palpatine is only waiting for his plan to pass to find people who want to take part of the Empire."

Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This is complicated."

"You're telling me," Ahsoka said and shook her head. "How do we place provisions up to stop the Chancellor and not let him notice?"

"What about all the Jedi out in the field?" Luke asked and Anakin furrowed his brow in thought.

"I can only hope the Council will focus on that more than my impending resignation," he said. "There are much more pressing matters than whether I have to turn in my lightsaber or not."

"Agreed," Ahsoka chuckled lightly. "Do you think Palpatine has someone on the inside that is monitoring all the comm transmissions?"

"Probably," Anakin shrugged. "That makes it difficult to alert the Jedi. They'll be sitting Mynocks."

"Darth Vader could tell them," Leia suggested and four pairs of eyes looked at her. "Order 67: Obey Darth Vader. Palpatine's clearly indicated Anakin was supposed to become Vader."

Luke spared a glance at Ahsoka and followed her line of vision to his hand. She glanced up and met his eyes questioningly and Luke nodded slightly. She swallowed heavily and looked back at the group.

"Leia, I know you aren't nearly as schooled in the Force as Luke, but you must know the dangers of the Dark Side," Anakin said. "If I go down that path, I might never return. There's no telling what could happen."

"So don't go down that path," Bail said. "Instead call Order 67 to pass, announce you're Vader, and tell them to stand down in the event Palpatine executes Order 66."

"It could work," Padme said, carrying a large tray of food into the room and sitting down next to Anakin. Breha followed with a tray of drinks and they set them down on the table in the center of the couches.

"Padme-" Anakin was cut off.

"No, I think it's a perfect plan," she said. "If we don't succeed in stopping Palpatine, then we need a back up. The clones are already imprinted to follow your orders."

Anakin sighed and shook his head. He wasn't winning.

"In the event we stop Palpatine head of time you won't even need to do this," Ahsoka said.

"And if he succeeds completely I won't even have to pretend," Anakin said pessimistically. "I will be Darth Vader."

"It won't happen," Leia said firmly and Luke glanced at her questioningly. "The fact that you know the dangers might even be enough that you won't fall."

"Ani, she's right," Padme insisted, rubbing his back lightly. "Think about your dreams. They're gone. Remember?"

Anakin winced at the reminder of the horrific sight of his wife dying. "You don't know that. It could still happen."

"You need to accept things have changed," Luke said. "Not everything will turn out in Palpatine's favor."

"Changed from what though?" Anakin asked harshly. "Am I the only one that sees the precarious balance Palpatine holds on us all? A flick of a switch and the Republic comes crashing down."

"No, you're wrong," Breha inturrupted. "Palpatine is too smart for that. He's waiting for us to provoke him. Without provocation, he can't act without the public becoming suspicious."

"Wouldn't it be a little suspicious to wake up one morning in a Republic and the next an Empire?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not necessarily," Bail said. "If Palpatine can find a good enough reason to convince the Galaxy that the Empire is the only safe way to escape the separatists, then he'll use it."

"Which means if the Jedi act against him, he'll take advantage of it. Spin it," Luke said grimly.

"Exactly," Bail nodded. "The best we can do is play along. We have to convince the council that they shouldn't attack."

"What if they already have?" Leia asked.

"They won't," Bail shook his head. "They promised to confer with us before they take action. They won't act until Grievous is out of the picture anyway."

"But Master Kenobi is already out there," Padme said. "He could be killing Grievous as we speak."

"But word won't get back at least until morning," Anakin said. "But remember, Obi-Wan said that he was still in Hyperspace. I'd wager we have at least a week until Grievous is eliminated."

Padme nodded, the thought seeming to soothe her a little. She rubbed her stomach absently in thought.

"What will Palpatine do once word of Grievous returns?" Leia asked.

"Most likely he'll continue the war if past action is anything to go by," Bail said.

"Nute Gunray is still at large," Padme said. "He and the other Separatist leaders will still be under the Sith Lord's influence."

"Which means as long as they keep darting around the fringes of the Galaxy the war continues," Breha sighed, rubbing her temples. "This is so complex."

"Politics," Anakin snorted and Ahsoka giggled under her breath.

"Moving on," Padme said, giving her husband a look. "We need to find a weak point in the plan."

"I'd say the senate is that point," Bail said. "He's been drawing power away from it for years now. The only thing we have left is representation."

"Why doesn't he just absolve it?" Ahsoka asked.

"He needs it to allow the people the idea that they still have power," Leia said. "Until he's ready to do something major, the Senate will remain."

_Something major like the Death Star,_ Luke thought sadly. The Senate was dissolved right before Alderaan was destroyed and the Death Star was ready for presentation to the Galaxy.

"Well, we need to make sure he doesn't have something major in the works he's withholding," Bail sighed.

"You can bet he ordered the Clone Army," Anakin said. "The Jedi are still unaware as to how a dead Jedi could order it."

"Which means if he can slip an Army under the Republic's nose, then he can slip anything major as well," Padme said grimly.

"If he's working with the Separatists," Breha spoke up. "Then you can rest assured that he's taunting them with supposed power of something. He's probably already drawn up something."

"I didn't see anything in the files," Padme said.

"They might not be in his personal files," Bail suggested. "If he's using the Separatists to launch something it would be with them."

"But that's not very safe, is it?" Luke asked. "I mean, what if the Jedi get a hold of the Separatists?"

"Nothing would be there to connect him to it," Anakin said. "The only thing they'd get out of those spineless Nemoidians would be 'Lord Sidious'. No real identification. Just confirmation that they're working with the sith."

"Kest," Luke mumbled. "This is so messed up. We need to do so much and all of it banks on not startling Palpatine into starting Order 66."

"Maybe we need more time?" Leia suggested, her voice pitching it into a question. "Maybe we should wait for the Grievous situation to pass before we act?"

"But we'd need to wait even longer for Master Kenobi to return," Breha pointed out. "We'd have to act almost as soon as word hit Coruscant of General Grievous's demise."

"And that doesn't leave things particularly safe for Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a sigh. He leaned back and tilted his head towards the roof, closing his eyes in thought. "We'll just have to wait for the Council to figure things out."

"They could be in deliberation for awhile though," Leia said. "The Jedi wait much too long for action."

"But hasty action could be much worse," Luke pointed out, thinking about his response to the vision of Leia and Han on Bespin.

"Anakin's right," Bail said. "We need to wait for the Council to return with a decision, then we can talk to them one way or another."

"So we agree to wait?" Padme asked for confirmation. A series of 'yes's and nods greeted her. "Alright. We'll meet again like this once the council returns with a decision."

Bail stood, quickly followed by Breha. "If that's all for the night, I think we'll be returning home then."

"Me too," Ahsoka said, standing. "I need to slip back into the Temple before the Hall check comes around."

"Be careful, Snips," Anakin said with a grin. Ahsoka tilted her head and grinned.

"Aren't I always, Skyguy?"

Anakin laughed and shook his head.

"Good night, Padme," Breha said, tipping her head slightly.

"You as well Breha, Bail," Padme responded. They left, soon followed by Ahsoka. The apartment returned to it's quiet standing, Threepio having already shut down for the night and Artoo in Anakin's fighter at the Temple. "Alright, I'm tired." Padme said, shifting awkwardly to her feet. Anakin stood as well and helped her up.

"Goodnight," Leia said as they left. She sighed and turned to Luke. "What do we do if it all happens too soon?"

"I don't know," Luke sighed. "I'm afraid of the consequences."

"Me too," she said. "I need to sleep though. Good night, Luke."

"Night, Ley," he called back.

And then there was one...

* * *

><p><strong>I loved this chapter, didn't you? Hopefully not too many of you saw that coming, but maybe you did. Either way, let me know and review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**The fate as to Anakin's position in the order has come to pass... Yay?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>**

"General Grievous has been eliminated," Mace Windu announced to the Council. In the center of the circle stood Anakin who waited with uncharacteristic patience for the Council to see to him. "Master Kenobi has taken him out and his command of troops is helping remove the remaining droid army from the system. He will stay there until the system is secure."

"A stepping stone this is," the hologram of Yoda said, flickering slightly. "The end of the war is near. But the beginning of another as well it is."

"Knight Skywalker," Mace addressed and Anakin snapped his attention to the dark skinned master. "The Council has deliberated on your standing with in the Jedi Order."

He paused, and Anakin shifted nervously, preparing himself for rejection.

"We'd like to hear your statement," Ki Adi Mundi's Hologram said from the side.

"My statement?" Anakin asked, glancing around at the various eyes of the Council.

"Surely something to say have you," Yoda prodded, pointing a clawed finger at him. "Many times in the past, spoken out of turn you have. A chance to speak we give you, and you do not take it?" The small master chuckled slightly, throwing Anakin off guard slightly. He shook his head to clear it, swallowing heavily to being his unprepared speech.

"Well, Masters," he began. "I'm not sure exactly what you wish me to say. I have broken the code, you know that, and for once am gladly standing up to my decision. I love Padme. Nothing will change that. Though being a Jedi is honorable, I have sworn devotion to her that makes the Jedi Order pale in compare. Her love makes me strong. I look forward to it every moment I'm out in the war. She keeps me going."

"A strong attachment have you?" Yoda asked and Anakin nodded.

"A very strong one, Master."

"Know the rules you do, but break them anyways, hmm?"

"I apologize, Master Yoda. To the entire council," Anakin said, meeting the eyes of all the Jedi that surrounded him.

"I sense you are very strong in your convictions, Young Skywalker," Mace said, leaning forward and propping his hands under his chin. "More certain now than a month ago."

"I no longer sense any darkness in him," Kit Fisto announced. "The anger and turmoil I sensed before is gone. There's a certain peace within you, Skywalker."

"I sense it as well," Mace agreed. "What has changed?"

"The truth has come out, Master," Anakin said firmly. "I'm no longer hiding anything. I feel more in the light than I have in years."

"An interesting idea this is," Yoda mused. "But a conclusion we came to before you entered the chamber you did. Stick to it, I do."

Anakin looked down, partially from defeat and partially from a new sense of humility.

"As do I," Ki Adi Mundi said.

"I too," Aayla Secura nodded.

"Agreed," Kit said, his trademark grin growing under his face.

"I believe we've come to a conclusion?" Mace asked, scanning the eyes of the other council members. When no objections came his gaze stopped on Anakin. "You make take your seat Master Skywalker."

Anakin looked up in surprise, his gaze darting around the room to make sure he'd not imagined the words. He looked back at Mace.

"Master?" he asked dubiously.

"Take a seat," Mace said, a small smile gracing his face as he gestured to Anakin's chair.

Anakin swallowed heavily and sat down as the meeting continued around him.

"What of the Clone situation?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"Warnings to the Jedi must be sent before it is too late," Aayla said. "I alone am surrounded by a huge company of clones, as are many Jedi and Padawans around the Galaxy."

"They could shoot us down before we'd even know the order had been given," Plo Koon said, his hologram flickering with static. "I am mostly flying here, I would be shot down instantly."

"A grave issue we have," Yoda sighed. "Any insight, Young Skywalker?"

Anakin sighed. "I went over the documents with Senator Organa and Amidala the other night as well as the Solo twins. We came to the conclusion that the Chancellor is waiting for us to make a move and give him a reason to give the order."

"So it will ultimately be us that triggers it," Ki Adi Mundi said with a sigh. He rubbed his temples, bowing his oblong head forward.

"Hmm," Yoda hummed. "An interesting thought this is."

"If we attack the Chancellor, and fail, he'll spin it against us," Mace said. "But if we don't attack him, he waits with the Separatists until he has enough power it won't matter."

"A dilemma we have," Yoda sighed.

"Could we activate the Beacon with a message to warn the Jedi of the order?" Kit asked. "No one other than Jedi could intercept that transmission. It's safer than comlinks."

"The beacon is programed to bring Jedi back to the Temple," Ki Adi Mundi said. "It would disrupt their missions."

"So would being shot down by their own troops," Anakin pointed out. "We could easily attach a note to the message saying they should stay put."

"But what happens when the order is executed?" Mace asked rhetorically. "Thousands of Jedi all over the Galaxy, stationed on dozens of temples around the Galaxy. We'd have no way of making sure who survived and didn't."

"A secret base we need," Yoda sighed. "Off Coruscant and protected from the Sith."

"Or protected by the Sith," Aayla suggested. All eyes glanced at her curiously. "Exar Kun's old temple. It's clouded so thickly by the darkside that few Jedi venture in there detected. If we locate the base just outside of it, the light Force Presence would be masked."

"A wise thought that is," Yoda nodded. "Agree with it I do. But many temples we would need to hide all the Jedi."

"Won't we be influenced by the Dark Presence so close?" Ki Adi Mundi asked. "Surely that can't be safe for any younglings. They would be most vulnerable to the Sith."

"The younglings," Anakin shook his head. "They aren't safe on Coruscant any more, regardless as to whether or not the Order passes. No one should know where they are. They are the future."

"Yavin IV where Exar Kun's temple lay would be the most logical choice," Mace said. "There are several nearby temples that are far enough away and out of the darkness."

"Dagobah, another dark area it has," Yoda said. "Know of it I do, but the Chancellor does not."

"Are you sure, Master Yoda?" Plo Koon asked. "I've never even heard of Dagobah."

"No civilization it has," Yoda explained. "Receive food shipments, humans would need. But a place to hide it is."

"We should compile locations to shift the Jedi around," Anakin suggested. "Then begin shifting the Younglings off with the caretakers. Padawans too. Those that aren't ready for fieldwork."

"Have a soft spot for the Younglings you do, Young Skywalker," Yoda pointed out with a smile. Anakin blushed and looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "But right you are in your motives. The future they are. As your Younglings will be as well."

Anakin managed a slight nod, ignoring the curious stares from the various Jedi around the room.

"It is agreed then we begin moving the Jedi away from Coruscant?" Mace asked, looking around the room. The various members of the Council nodded in agreement, satisfied with the idea of moving away from the only home they'd ever known.

"Then this meeting is adjourned," Mace nodded. Various members of the council stood, and those attending via hologram ended their transmissions. Anakin followed the other members of the council's example and made for the exit when Mace stopped him. "Anakin."

Anakin turned and looked back at the Master as he walked over calmly to where Anakin stood.

"I wanted to talk to you about the council's decision," Mace began. "You were obviously wondering why we decided to grant you the rank of Master after you'd admitted you'd broken the code."

"I was," Anakin nodded. "I was honestly expecting to be handing in my lightsaber today."

"It was talked about, I assure you," Mace confirmed. "But ultimately we factored in your changed behavior, your honesty, and your skill in the Force."

"This goes back to the prophecy, doesn't it?" Anakin asked and the master Jedi shrugged.

"In a way I suppose, but that was hardly a part of the discussion," he admitted. "No, the Jedi order has been stagnating for years, you see. We've become too harsh of a judge against the initiates, and the Dark side that clouds this planet has blinded us since before the Clone War began.

"We took into account that many of the Jedi before you have dabbled with the fringes of the code. Your Master even."

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked skeptically. The prim and proper man that had raised him was one of the strictest adherers to the code.

"Yes," Mace nodded. "Master Kenobi admitted his mutual affection for the late Jedi Siri Tachi, using his lost chance with her as a basis for his personal decision that you should remain in the order."

"I never knew," Anakin said, shaking his head slightly.

"Neither did most people apparently," Mace nodded. "Master Kenobi never broke the code strictly, or in the sense that you did, but his sympathy to the situation was one of the many reasons for our choice. Not to say we did decided this solely on him. Anakin, you are a powerful Jedi. Many in the temple know that the Holo-Net isn't merely war propaganda. They know you are very strong in the Force."

"But that isn't what being a Jedi is about, Master Windu," Anakin protested but was cut off with Mace's knowing smile.

"Anakin, the very reason you know that is the main reason why we chose to keep you in the order. You've learned, young Jedi."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you."

"Once this war has passed the Council will open up debate on the Code," Mace explained. "We will be reviewing whether or not to remove the attachment clause. You are changing the Order Anakin. Don't ever underestimate your influence, but make sure to never overestimate it either."

"I won't, Master," Anakin ensured.

"Now, I have a proposition for you," Mace said, stopping his walk and turning to face Anakin. "As you know, I am a master of Vaapad. I created it, I'm the only one that knows it. You know why I'm the only one that knows it?"

"Um, because you haven't taught it to anyone else, Master?" Anakin asked, not quite sure where this was going. Mace chucked.

"That's one reason, yes," he nodded. "But also because I hadn't found anyone suitable of learning it and using it responsibly. Until now. Anakin, I think you are the perfect candidate to learn Vaapad successfully."

"Me?" Anakin asked dubiously. "Why?"

"Because like me, you hover in the gray area of the Force," Mace said. "Not technically a bad thing but not great either. Anakin, I use it to filter what anger I can't release into the Force out in battle. It's dangerous, yes, but when used correctly, highly useful."

"Are you sure, Master?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I've seen a change in you, Young Skywalker. You've finally matured enough in the Force to have the potential to be the greatest Jedi since Master Yoda. You are a fantastic swordsman already. Vaapad will only fine tune it."

"I'm honored," Anakin said, shaking his head and giving a thankful smile.

"Good," Mace said smiling broadly. "Now, we'll start training tomorrow. You might just need it when it comes to facing the Sith."

"Probably," Anakin sighed. "Thank you, Master Windu."

"You're welcome," Mace nodded, "_Master Skywalker_."

Anakin grinned as Mace walked down the hall and away from the conversation. Anakin stood there a moment longer before inhaling deeply and walking towards the gates out of the Temple. All he really wanted to do was get home and tell Padme.

* * *

><p><strong>This is kinda short, but it is definitely a stand alone chapter as far as I'm concerned. A couple times this week I considered updating, but I didn't really feel like updating when I wasn't in a writing mood. I don't want to catch up completely to where I am in the sequel, so this got mildly delayed. I'll probably continue to update this weekend alot though. <strong>

**On a different note, I had a very Star Wars birthday last Thursday. I am officially seventeen, and apparently it's hilarious to quote Han and give me ships. Haha, I think pretty much all my gifts consisted of Star Wars in one form or another though, not that I'm complaining. ANH lunchbox, two Vader T-shirts, an Empire-Sith Bathrobe (I wasted two hours walking around the house imitating Palpatine), a poster with all the characters, and a Lego X-Wing I just finished building. Fun times, I assure you. **

**Also, I found out I made to the next round of a video editing competition on my birthday, which was insanely awesome. Next challenge is an emotional challenge where I have to incorporate the emotions love, fear and regret. Guess what I'm vidding? Haha. **

**Don't forget to review! I'll try to update at least once more this weekend!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yet another short chapter, but this just ties things together and fills up some loose ends. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

"The first transport of Younglings left the Temple today," Luke said, sitting down next to Leia on the Balcony.

"Where are they going?" she asked, only knowing a few details about the top secret movement.

"Yavin," Luke said with a smirk. "Ironic, huh?"

"Very," Leia said with a small grin. She was curled up in one of the chairs on the balcony, nursing a cup of Alderaanian tea. "How often are the Transports leaving?"

"Three a day," he said. "They're disguised as troop ships leaving for the Outer Rim. Technically it's true, since one day they'll be soldiers and Yavin is in the Outer Rim."

"I hope Palpatine doesn't get wind of this," she sighed. "You know he elected more emergency powers to himself again today?"

"No, I hadn't heard."

She huffed, glaring at the Senate building off in the sunset distance. "Yes. Claimed with all the droid factories still in progress he couldn't be sure when the next Separatist attack was."

"You're really beating yourself up over this, aren't you?" Luke asked and she glanced down at the murky teal liquid in her cup. "Leia, this already happened this way more or less."

"I know," she said. "That's the worst part sometimes. Is that it will always happen this way. But I remember the day he dissolved the Senate the first time. I had just been captured... Vader told me—no—bragged to me about it. How my precious Senate was gone."

"Vader no longer exists," Luke assured her as she wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "I'm almost positive of that."

"I know," she sighed. "I know, but sometimes... Sometimes I still have dreams. Even now. Dreams where I have to watch Tarkin repeat, 'Dantooine is far too remote to make a proper demonstration'. And then Alderaan explodes."

"Oh, Ley," he said, feeling the waves of sadness rolling off her. She hitched a sob, going into full tears. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. She leaned into the embrace, inhaling the warm sent that was so familiar. It smelled just like their mother. Warm and spicy, but still soft and soothing. "We're gonna change the future, okay. It'll be alright. Alderaan will survive."

"I know," she said into his tunic. "I know."

"Good," he said. They sat there watching the sky fall further into darkness, the various lights of the city appear and brighten.

"Padme?" Anakin called as he entered the apartment. He felt out through the Force, touching lightly on Luke and Leia's presence out on the balcony. He moved on, stretching towards the bedroom. He found the warm presence that was his life and grinned, fighting the urge to feel at the presence inside her. She wanted it to be a surprise, and he would honor it.

Anakin walked over to the bedroom, palming open the door and walking the small set of stairs into the Master Suite. Padme was sitting in a chair by the window, reading a datapad and drawing her fingers in lazy shapes over the bulge of her stomach.

"What are you reading?" he asked as he leaned over her shoulder and kissed her neck lightly.

"I'm just going back through Palpatine's notes on the Jedi Order, seeing if we have anything else to use against him," she said, leaning her head back against him.

"You work too much," he teased and she chuckled lightly at their common joke about her working habits.

"How did the Council meeting go?" she asked, clicking off the datapad and setting it on the side table. He walked around and sat in the chair next to her before answering.

"Well, I'd wager," he nodded. She narrowed her eyes.

"You better tell me how it went Anakin Skywalker," she threatened. "I'm a hormonal woman these days. No telling what I'll do."

He chuckled lightly. "Okay, okay. I'm still in the order."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. "That's fantastic!"

"There's more," he said, pausing for dramatic effect. "They made me Master."

Her eyes lit up even more with pride and happiness. "Ani, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks," he said and leaned in to kiss her. She responded with her own kiss, holding lightly at his neck. His hand drifted down, running patterns across her stomach. He pulled back and looked down, happiness lighting all his features. "I still say she's a girl."

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot in all this mess," she said, shaking her head. "I was sitting with Leia the other day. Guess what she told me?"

"Not the gender I hope."

"Genders," she corrected, smiling happily. He stared at her a moment.

"You mean..." he trailed off, grinning at her.

"Yes," she nodded. "Twins."

"Oh, Padme!" he smiled, leaning in and kissing her once more happily. "I'm so happy."

"Me too, Ani," she smiled.

"Let's tell the Galaxy," he suggested, grinning happily still.

"What?" she asked, still caught up in the mode of secrecy.

"Let's announce it," he said. "I'm clear. Master Windu told me that after the war they were considering reevaluating the attachment code. The Jedi Order is changing. We can tell people."

"Ani, we haven't even told my parents yet," she protested, running her hand reassuringly along her stomach. A small kick hit her hand.

"So invite them to Coruscant," he shrugged. "Or better yet, we'll go to Naboo. No, wait, you shouldn't travel."

"Ani, I can travel," she said. "But regardless we can't have them come here, it's much too dangerous."

"I don't want to tell them over the Comm," he said.

"We won't," she assured. "Maybe we might be forced to tell them after the twins are born, but I don't think that we'll be able to before."

"I've messed things up," he sighed. "I forced this all upon you."

"Stop that train of thought right now, Anakin," she said. "I married you willingly, knowing the consequences. I am not going to let you stand there and be a martyr."

"You're right," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Good," she said. She started to lean in for a kiss when Anakin's attention suddenly drifted towards the door. "What?"

"Luke and Leia," he said, before jumping up and running out of the room, ignoring Padme's calls.

Anakin rounded the corner for the balcony, flinching mildly as he saw Luke and Leia passed out on the couch, a slight nose bleed marring their faces.

"Anakin, what, oh stars," Padme said as she caught up. "Threepio, call a medic!"

Anakin bent down, feeling the strong presence of the two twins. They were alive, but they'd clearly had another attack. He'd almost forgotten about the tumor growing in their brains. They'd acted so alive, so healthy just days before. Sith, it had only been four days since they'd left the Med Bay at the Temple.

"Luke," Anakin called softly, shaking the boy lightly. He didn't stir, and his brain didn't respond at all. Chances are they'd be out for awhile.

Moments after he'd tried the same with Leia one of the Temple Healers came in, her lekku swishing lightly behind her.

"Move aside please, Master Skywalker," she asked, her attention focusing on Luke and Leia. "These are the two that were in the bay last week, aren't they?"

"Yes," Anakin nodded. He glanced up to see Padme in the doorway, clutching her chest and fighting off tears. Threepio shadowed her, his glowing eyes seeming dimmer than normal.

"They are still functioning," the Healer said. "And their brains seem alright, but they'll probably be out for a day or so."

"Kriff," Anakin mumbled. "Alright, thank you."

"Of course, Master," the Healer nodded. "Um, Master, I don't wish to be rude, but... uh... talk around the temple..."

"Yes?" Anakin asked, slightly annoyed at the delay.

"Would you like me to examine Senator Amidala while I'm here?" she asked and Anakin raised his eyebrows and glanced at Padme. She shrugged and Anakin managed a nod in answer.

"Do you have the equipment you need?" he asked.

"Yes," the Healer replied. "But my ally is the Force. I needn't very much after that."

Anakin managed a small grin. "I'll get these two to their rooms then."

The Healer nodded and left with Padme trailing behind her. Anakin reached down and scooped Leia's limp body up and carried her off, making sure not to bump her into anything on the way in. He set her gently on the bed, pulling off her boots and tucking her in lightly.

He repeated the process with Luke, but instead sat down next to him. A part of him was dreading their impending deaths. The two that had so abruptly immersed themselves into the hearts of everyone they touched seemed to have accepted the truth rather quickly, jumping straight into making sure the Galaxy survived them. They were Rebels to the end. Never giving up.

A tear flowed down Anakin's face at the thought of losing the twins. He'd lose them just to gain his own. He shook his head and stood, leaving quietly. Padme was still in with the Healer so instead he headed to the Comm station and phoned Bail Organa at his apartment, explaining everything that had gone down. He promised to visit in the morning, worry lacing his tone.

As he clicked off the comm the Healer and Padme exited the bedroom.

"Everything go alright?" he asked, suddenly worried that he still might lose everything.

"Perfect," the Healer assured. "She and the babies are perfectly healthy. She'll probably have them within the next couple of weeks."

"Weeks?" Anakin echoed, suddenly surprised.

The Healer nodded. "Yes, it is quite common for twins or any higher combination to be born early. They start to run out of room, especially with a first pregnancy."

Anakin swallowed nervously and managed a nod. The Healer smiled humorously and nodded before taking her leave.

"How are they?" Padme asked once they were alone.

"Still out," he said. "I'd imagine they will be for awhile."

She nodded distantly. "They're definitely going to die, aren't they?"

Anakin nodded sadly.

"I guess part of me didn't quite believe it was real."

"Me neither, Angel," he sighed, pulling her close and leaning his chin on her head. "Me neither."

* * *

><p><strong>I am insanely bored today, and the day has barely begun here in sunny California. But I am instead bouncing between writing and reading Luke and Mara fics from the early 2000's. I think I'm somewhere in 2004 at this point. <strong>

**I'm thinking I may be posting the next chapter sometime tonight, but I don't want to confuse people with the way the dating system on here works, so I might just save it for tomorrow. Three day weekend. **

**Oh, and thank you for all the belated birthday wishes! You guys are awesome. **


	16. Chapter 15

**After this there's just two more chapters! Crazy, I know! I can't believe it's almost over!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>**

Leia's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness. Her eyes met similar coffee tones and a warm hand squeezed lightly at her own. Her blurry vision passed and she was greeted with a warm smile amidst the cocoa ringlets that fell upon the woman's shoulders.

"Mom?" she whispered, but as she regained consciousness she realized her error yet again.

"Hey, Leia," Padme cooed back. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she forced out. "What happened?"

Padme's expression faltered for a second. "You and Luke passed out again. This time you were only out for a day though."

"That's good," she mumbled. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Padme assured. "Don't worry. I'd wager a bet that Luke is waking up right about now too. Ani is with him."

"Good," Leia mumbled, still not completely awake. "You think this was a part of the tumor again?"

Padme nodded grimly, her eyes beginning to water with tears.

"I'm not afraid to die," Leia mumbled.

"Shhh," Padme hushed. "Don't worry about that. Worry about the present."

"Luke told me about the Younglings at the Temple, are they still moving them?"

"Yes," Padme nodded. "They nearly have all the children gone. Yavin is getting quite crowded from what I hear."

"They could go to Alderaan," Leia breathed. "There's a whole set of islands they could hide on. Palpatine would never know."

"You can talk to Bail about it when he gets here," Padme assured.

"Talk about what?" Bail's voice asked as he entered the room. "Threepio let me in, I hope that's alright."

"It's perfectly alright," Padme said. "Leia mentioned the islands on Alderaan. Do you know of them?"

"Yes, they're quite secluded," he said. "I'm surprised you actually know of them. What did you have in mind?"

"The Younglings," Leia said. She pushed up on her arms, trying to sit. She felt completely weak and useless, quite the opposite of last time.

"The Jedi Younglings?" Bail asked and pursed his lips in thought. "I suppose that could work. But it's awfully risky."

Leia shook her head. She knew Palpatine would never find them. And if all went right, they wouldn't need the islands to house the Caamas, a race attacked almost assuredly by Palpatine himself. Bail had given them refuge. Hiding them out there and discreetly shipping in food and supplies.

"But enough of that," Bail nodded. "Breha is off with Luke at the current moment. Apparently he's awake as well."

"I know," Leia nodded, feeling the sudden glow as Luke regained enough strength to check on her through the Force. "I can feel him now. He's almost as disoriented as I am."

"You Jedi never cease to amaze me," Padme smiled and shook her head. She looked down at her stomach, not hidden beneath the usual heavy robes. "I can only hope these two little ones are even a fraction of the closeness you and Luke have."

"They will," Leia promised, with a grin. "It's a twin thing."

"Well if you ever need a babysitter I'm sure Breha and I would be more than willing," Bail smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Padme nodded. "But honestly, you two will find a young girl who needs adopting. There are plenty of orphanages on Coruscant alone."

"Yes, we've looked into them already," Bail nodded. "They have very few humans unfortunately. As nice as a Twi-lek baby may be, Breha and I feel we should have someone we could connect with more as they got to more questioning years."

"That sounds like you guys," Leia nodded, her mind bouncing around in her head. A part of her wondered if she should stop talking in case she let something slip, but a moment later that part disappeared into the recesses of her mind.

Bail chuckled. "You sound like you could use a little more rest."

Leia shook her head, humming in protest.

Padme laughed and squeezed Leia's hand once more. "Rest, Leia. We can handle the situation with the Republic until you are strong enough."

"I wanna help now," she whined like a child, but the edges of sleep were already pulling her back. She reached out towards Luke and felt him doing the same until the combined pressure of lethargy pulled them both back under...

"The Younglings are completely transferred to Yavin IV," Kit Fisto announced. The temple there still has plenty of room for nearly a quarter of the Jedi that remain here, and two other non-sith Temples have been located nearby for possible bases."

"What about the underage Padawans?" Anakin asked.

"Preparations are in the making to begin their transfer," Kit replied. "The various masters around the Temple have been requested to make the decision as to whether or not to move their Padawan."

"The count so far?" Plo Koon asked.

"Nearly seventy five percent of the Padawans under the age sixteen have been signed to be moved," Kit said. "Of the remaining, ninety percent of those are above age fourteen."

"Those are good numbers," Anakin nodded.

"Good numbers indeed," Mace agreed. "The time to move against the Chancellor is coming."

"Say it like that you should not," Yoda scolded from his hologram. "The Sith he is. No longer a bystander."

"My apologies, Master Yoda," Mace said. "The beacon was received by all field Jedi. Another will be sent tomorrow for them to abandon their troops as we see to the Chancellor."

"We need to present this to the Senate as well," Anakin said. "Padme, I mean Senator Amidala has reminded me of the importance to get their opinion before Palpatine's."

"Senator Amidala has been out of the senate for months now," Ki Adi Mundi said. "How can her word hold nearly as high as someone within it currently?"

"She is one of the only non-corrupted politicians left," Anakin reminded. "Her word is in the interest of the people."

"You're biased," Ki Adi said harshly. A month ago, a comment like that against Padme would have boiled Anakin's blood. But now, with his newer views on everything as well as the training within Vaapad the past few days, the comment merely bounced off him.

"Enough," Yoda interrupted. "Value the word of Senator Amidala the Jedi do. A long ally she has been. Young Skywalker the truth he speaks."

"My apologies, Master," Ki Adi said with a tip to his large head. He leaned back in his chair, ignoring Anakin's presence.

"Follow the Senator's suggestion we will," Yoda said. "An announcement we will make. Several Jedi will confront the Chancellor. Catch him by surprise we will."

"Master Yoda," Anakin began, swallowing the nervousness he felt as the memories as the discussion over Palpatine's files came to mind. "Senator Organa as well as his aide Leia Solo brought up the point of Order 67: the Obediance to Darth Vader."

"The Sith Lord hasn't chosen his apprentice yet," Plo Koon said, his hologram fuzzing in and out, making hearing him difficult.

"I am aware, Master Koon," Anakin nodded. "But we also know of Palpatine's notes that he wanted me as an apprentice. In the event that we fail, I might have control over the Clone Army to call off the attack."

"Anyone could pretend they are Vader though," Ki Adi said again, the contempt for Anakin in his voice.

"Yes," Anakin nodded again. "I'm aware of that. But maybe there is some voice recognition they need?"

"But what if turning you fails? Surely the Chancellor has prepared for that," Aayla Secura said.

"Not necessarily," Mace said. "The Chancellor is a greedy and confident man. He may have done just what Anakin is suggesting. In the event that this becomes a necessity, I put forth a vote that Anakin act immediately to assume the name of Darth Vader in front of the Clones."

"But what if he turns?" Ki Adi asked again, this time grating on Anakin's nerves.

"Turn he will not," Yoda said firmly.

"You've Foreseen it?" Ki Adi asked.

"No," Yoda said. "But faith in Young Skywalker I have. A powerful Jedi he is. Power over the mind, not only the body."

Ki Adi grimaced, shaking his head slowly.

"I vote in favor of the vote," Kit announced.

"As do I," Aayla Secura agreed.

The vote went around, some supporting, some not, but in the end it was a majority in Anakin's favor.

"Agreed then," Mace nodded. He then turned to Master Yoda. "How is the Battle there going?"

"The Separatists," Yoda hummed sadly. "Many resources they have. Many Wookiee warriors have fallen to them. But a hope there is."

"What about Master Kenobi on Utapau?" Anakin asked.

"We received a message from Commander Cody this morning," Mace said. "It is almost finished there. The Separatists have stopped sending in droids. It is a matter of only finishing off the remaining."

The meeting continued on, discussing the current positions of the battles of the Jedi Masters currently off Coruscant. The meeting ended with a final nod from Yoda before transmissions ended. Anakin left the Council Chamber with Mace and headed to the training rooms to yet again spar with Vaapad.

Luke woke up, this time fully refreshed feeling. The Force around Coruscant seemed alive with activity, and part of that worried him. He glanced at his chrono and realized it was late afternoon. He threw back the covers and stood, swaying slightly on his feet.

He padded lightly out of the bedroom and into the living room. Padme glanced up with a bright smile as she saw him.

"Hey, you," she greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Off," he shrugged. "How long was I asleep this time?"

"Only a few hours," Padme assured. "Can I get you anything? Drink? Food?"

"No," he shook his head, his too long hair swaying in his eyes. "I'm not really hungry."

"Fair enough," she said. She clicked on the Holo and leaned back in the chair to watch the news. Reports from around the Galaxy played, reporting on the various situations on Separatist targeted planets. It was harsh, Luke knew. To feel like you were being repressed by an unstoppable force. And to go from that to the Empire only made things worse. "You seem like a very private person."

"What?" Luke asked, glancing back at Padme. Her eyes remained on the Holo and her fingers traced along her bulging stomach still.

"You keep things to yourself," she shrugged. "You and Leia both. It's like you know something you don't want other people to."

"Like a secret," Luke mused and she smiled.

"Exactly," she nodded. "It doesn't bother me, not really. But I can't help but take into consideration how so many secrets will... disappear with you and Leia."

"I'm not afraid to die," he said firmly.

"Leia said that earlier. I don't want you to die though."

Luke saw the raw emotion float across Padme's face as she thought through and admitted her fears.

"Why?" Luke asked, thinking of nothing else to say.

"I guess I love you guys," she shrugged. "You are like family to me. The same age as Ani but yet you display an air of young-ness. Maybe the war just aged him fast."

"The war aged everyone," Luke sighed, thinking of the Rebellion. A few years and he turned from the naïve farmboy to the hardened Jedi Master. Part of him blamed Vader but the other part knew that that wasn't fair.

"I suppose," Padme said, running her hand down and back up mindlessly still. "But you two are still rather innocent. You haven't really been able to live yet."

"We've lived," Luke shrugged, glancing out through the large windows and towards Coruscant. "We've loved and lost too. We know the horrors of the Galaxy. Had all sorts of people after us."

"You've been chased by Bounty Hunters?" she asked, a slightly alarmed tone in her voice.

Luke just shrugged, hoping she'd drop it. She must have sensed his reluctance to continue and didn't pursue the inquiry further.

"What made you want to marry Anakin?" Luke suddenly found himself asking. "You knew he was a Jedi, why did you marry him?"

"Don't accuse me," Padme said firmly, politician replacing the soothing motherly person in front of him.

"I'm not," Luke insisted. "I was just curious. I really want to know."

Padme gave a small, apologetic smile and glanced down in her lap. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess when he was protecting me just before the war, he was seeing me, not the strong willed politician in the senate. He was never just looking at what was on the surface, but he genuinely desired to know who I was. No one had really ever done that."

"That's sad," Luke said. "That people judge you that way."

"I suppose," she shrugged. "But until Ani came back in my life I hadn't really thought about it much."

Luke gave a small smile. "So you two married shortly after?"

"Yes," Padme nodded. "Part of me was worried it was too soon and that the marriage would break under pressure, but I'm positive what we have is real. I couldn't imagine anything other than what I have right now with Ani. My husband, and my two children."

A small warmth fell through Luke as Padme glanced for longingly at her stomach, rubbing it with gentle ease of an idolizing mother.

"Did you ever think you might have more kids?" It took Luke a moment before he realized he'd phrased that in past tense. Padme didn't pick up on it however and shrugged.

"I suppose," she said. "But I think I'd be fine stopping with these two. Something tells me they'll be able to amuse themselves on their own. And I don't even know how to handle a Force Sensitive child. They could be a handful."

"I don't remember being a problem," Luke shrugged. "Leia and I didn't even know we had the Force until we were a lot older."

"Who were your parents, Luke? You come here and not once do you mention your past, or your family."

Luke gave a tight smile, standing and placing his hands in his pocket before heading to the large window.

"My parents died a long time ago," he said.

"They did?" Padme asked, saddened by this fact. "How?"

"I don't really know the details," he said truthfully. He didn't know how his father fell nor did he know the truth behind Padme's death, only that it was probably a good bet it would never come to pass now. "My Aunt and Uncle never really said much about them."

"I couldn't imagine not having my parents," Padme sighed. "But Ani's family is dead too. At least his mother is. She died before the war, and her husband most likely followed soon after. But I'm sure his step brother is still alive."

"The probably are," Luke said whistfully, fond memories of his Aunt and Uncle passing through his mind.

"Luke?" a voice called from the hallway, slightly panicked. "Where are you?"

"In here, Ley," he called back. Leia rounded the corner, her hair slightly mussed from sleep.

"I couldn't find you," she said, shaking her head. "I forgot where you were sleeping and then I just had trouble finding you in the Force."

"You did?" Luke asked, warily with a glance at Padme. She looked thoroughly worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing," Leia shook off.

"If you say so," he sighed, not really liking her nonchalant tone.

"When does Anakin get back?" she asked a second before the door slid open and in walked the man in question.

"I'm home," he called out, walking over behind Padme and leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, there," she replied, grinning up at him. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Well," he answered. "The move against Palpatine is scheduled for tomorrow evening during the Senate meeting."

"During the Senate?" Padme questioned, a little uneasy.

"Yes," Anakin replied firmly. "We need to be able to address the people without the chance of Palpatine swaying their views."

"Anakin, I don't follow you," she shook her head. "What do you mean address the people?"

Anakin looked down, mildly embarrassed. "We need to tell the Galaxy of Palpatine's deception. The Jedi Council was hoping you and Senator Organa could do so. You have some of the most influential voices in the senate."

"That's not true," she shook her head. "We have the most influential voices for _our _cause, Ani. Not those that will continue to side with Palpatine."

"Padme, please, you are our only hope in this."

Padme sighed, glancing down and inhaling a deep breath before glancing up at her husband with a small smile. "Alright," she nodded. "I'll do it."

Anakin's face broke into a grin. "Thank you."

She smiled and glanced back over to the twins.

"What about you two?" she asked. "You aren't nearly well enough to be in this fight."

"No, I-" Luke started but was cut off by Anakin's firm voice.

"No, Luke. Padme's right. You and Leia wouldn't last a second against the Chancellor in your condition. You just woke up from another spell, remember?"

Luke clenched his jaw and glanced at Leia for help. She looked dazed, completely out of it. Things were ending too soon... he knew that. Based on their math the move against the Chancellor shouldn't happen for another week, yet here it was.

"I want to be there for the senate meeting," Leia said suddenly. Perhaps she wasn't as far gone as Luke thought.

"No," Padme said quickly. "You and your brother are to stay here under Ahsoka's care."

"I doubt Ahsoka would be nearly as happy with that situation as you hope," Luke pointed out.

"She doesn't have to be," Anakin said, passing him on his way towards the balcony. "If anything goes wrong we'll need someone to help out with the order on Yavin. Things will be changing soon. The Force is crackling with anticipation."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm looking at hopefully posting the next two chapters tomorrow and Tuesday, since Wednesday my sister is coming over to help me with my Halloween costume (Leia in her senatorial gown. I shall be a blonde Leia!), but as soon as the last chapter is posted I am posting the sequel's first chapter. That is actually almost finished as well. I have maybe five or so more chapters to write before I finish that out, and I've been writing out the outline for the third one (yes, it will be that long). <strong>

**But for now, Luke and Leia are still dying, Luke and Leia still haven't been born, Palpatine is still the sith, and the Republic is technically still falling. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The small pod flew to the center of the Senate rotunda, Bail and Padme standing firmly in the center with the newly returned Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto behind them.

"The Senate will wait for the Chancellor before this meeting begins," Mas Ameeda said firmly from his chair in the center of the Rotunda. He was standing on his feet, his staff held straight by his side in an attempt to intimidate them into backing down.

"There is no need, Vice Chairman," Bail said. "We have come on grounds of the Chancellor's treason to the Republic."

A collective gasp fell through the senate, a circular wave that hit those in the center at once.

"Treason?" Mas Ameeda choked out.

"Yes," Padme said firmly. She turned to look around at the various pods. "The Chancellor has been manipulating this war since the beginning. He has been in line and working with the Separatists the whole time! He organized the kidnapping with Count Dooku himself!"

A pod detatched itself from the wall, floating up. Padme's eyes narrowed as she recognized the fur of the Bothan senator, Polo Se'Lab.

"Senator Amidala," he greeted coolly, his fur twitching at odd angles. "Such a pleasure to have you back amongst us. I assume you've returned merely to present this absurd news and move for another vote of 'No Confidence'?"

"No, Senator," she said. "I have returned to present facts uncovered by the Jedi. Chancellor Palpatine has deceived us all. The files uncovered that he was not just in lieu of the Separatist army, but in fact the leader of it under the alias of Darth Sidious."

"That name means nothing to us, Senator," Se'Lab smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It shouldn't," Kit Fisto spoke up. "The Jedi don't usually reveal all the secrets of our order, mainly those of the ancient Sith Order."

"Sounds fairly convienent to bring it up now," Ameeda said, pushing the conversation along. "How do we know that your Jedi Order isn't the one committing the treason here? You've spent years at this point running across the galaxy to catch the separatists. How do we know you haven't been the one revealing our plans to them?"

"We've uncovered a data-pad with the plans to eliminate the Jedi Order completely," Bail said, holding up his data-pad.

"Easily forged," Ameeda snorted.

Another pod detatched itself and in floated Mon Mothma, her stance stiff and proper.

"I for one would wish to see the evidence before it is discredited, Vice Chairman," she said, smiling slightly at Bail and Padme.

"Very well," Ameeda conceded through clenched teeth. And so the proceedings began.

Mace Windu led the group of Jedi up the lift, Anakin pulling up the rear. With a quick mental calculation, the Jedi should all be abandoning their posts right now and heading to Yavin. The doors slid open, and immediately two red clothed guards crossed their plasma staffs across their way.

Mace gave a small smirk before sending out a Force repulse that threw the guards backwards and into the opposite wall, knocking them out.

They crossed the threshold and the inner chamber door slid open to the room they frequented on many occasions on friendly terms.

"Ah, Master Windu, what may I do for you tonight?" Palpatine asked pleasantly.

"The time for conversation is over Sidious," Mace answered evenly, the snap-hiss of his lightsaber igniting filling the room. The sound was echoed as all the remaining Jedi ignited their blades as well.

"So it is," Sidious growled, his eyes flashing to the sickly yellow of the darkside as the room dropped nearly ten degrees. The harsh chill made several Jedi falter in their stance, their strength withering under the oppressive blanket.

Sidious launched then, before the Jedi could recover, spiraling across the room and clashing tips with first Mace then the flanking Jedi. One was speared through the abdomen, another lost his head, and so on, until the last Jedi's standing were Mace, and Anakin, who had chosen only that moment to reveal himself.

Before the attack, Mace had instructed Anakin to tighten his shields and pull back on his Force presence in order to startle Palpatine when the time came.

And it worked. Palpatine's grip on his lightsaber loosened too much and one final hit from Mace sent it careening out into the nightly traffic of Coruscant, the red glow disappearing into the lower levels.

"You're time has passed, Sidious," Mace growled, holding his blade tip to Palpatine's throat.

"No, you're wrong," Sidious grinned. He spared a glance at Anakin, who was standing with his own blade ignited, ready to intervene if things went wrong. "You could have been great, Anakin. So great. Together we could have ruled and you could have stood along side me with your wife and child."

As Sidious said this in an attempt for Anakin to panic against the silly Jedi code, a sinking feeling filled him as he realized that neither Mace or Anakin flinched with this reveal of knowledge.

"It's all over, Palpatine," Anakin said, a slight feral grin crossing his face. "I tried to leave the order but they just wouldn't let me." Anakin smirked and glanced at Mace who was smiling cockily down at the sith lord. "Guess they knew some rules were meant to be broken."

"No," Palpatine hissed, turning his attention to Mace. "No, this wasn't how it was supposed to go."

With a sudden spark of lightning, Palpatine cackled a laugh as Mace fought to catch the powerful burst of energy.

Deep down, Palpatine knew there had been a chance of him loosing his power. And with this he held happily the knowledge that things could still go as planned without him. With a sudden split in concentration, one of the statues in the corner flew to the side and a small button depressed.

Anakin grimaced in panic as the dark, cold voice emanated the room: 'Execute order 66'.

"No!" Anakin screamed darting forward and swinging down quickly at Palpatine. The lightning ceased as Palpatine looked down at the glowing blue blade sticking out of his chest.

He choked out a breath before falling to the side limply, a cold rush of breeze flipping through the room as Palpatine disintegrated into blue electricity.

"Master Windu, I didn't..." Anakin gasped out, panicked at his sudden act in anger.

"Anakin," Mace said. "The time to worry is past. We need you to undo that order quickly before the attack begins."

Ameeda stared at the senators that surrounded him and suddenly had the feeling that the time for Chancellor Palpatine's reign had passed. The air in the Senate was a light with the new knowledge of Palpatine's treachery.

Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura suddenly gasped and glanced at each other.

"He's gone," Aayla whispered to Bail and Padme. She felt suddenly a hundred feet tall as the dark side energy lifted from the planet, and the light flooded back in.

"It's not over yet," Padme whispered, praying to any part of the Force that would listen that Anakin was all right.

Leia and Luke clutched at their heads in pain as they felt the Chancellor's death. Blood trickled down from Luke's nose but he didn't pass out again.

"He's gone," he forced out raggedly.

"Yeah," Leia nodded. "Was this what it felt like on the death star?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "There was only the relief in the Force that he was gone. Nothing like this."

Ahsoka glanced between them curiously at their obviously pained response to what felt like rain on Tatooine to the rest of the Jedi.

"It's almost over," she whispered, glancing back at Luke and Leia. All night they had data-pads set in front of themselves and had been typing something up.

"No," Luke shook his head. "It's the beginning."

"The future is changed," Leia whispered.

"This is Darth Vader," Anakin said from beneath the hood of his oversized Jedi Robe. A shudder of revulsion went through him as the name left his lips. He never wanted to have to use it again. "Execute Order 67."

"Yes, Lord Vader," a clone said. "What is your order?"

"Cease and desist Order 66. I repeat, the threat has passed," Anakin replied.

"As you wish, milord." The transmission ended and Anakin threw back the hood, suddenly feeling the need for a shower.

"I hated that," he mumbled and Mace smirked.

"You did well, Anakin," the Jedi Master said, clamping an arm on Anakin's shoulder. "Now, shall we go to the Senate?"

"5, 395,000 planets for, 2,000,397 against," Ameeda read out the results of the impeachment vote. "I hereby declare the impeachment of Chancellor Palpatine from office. I also announce my resignation."

"Very well, Vice Chairman," Mon Mothma said evenly. Ameeda nodded once, looking stoicly ahead at the various systems. Padme glanced up towards the hall by the Nabooian pod entrance and saw Anakin and Mace standing there, a small smile gracing their faces.

Anakin nodded once to her and she turned to the Senate.

"Former Chancellor Palpatine has been executed for his charges of treason against the Republic by the Jedi Order. They will now oversee the election in this change of power," Padme announced.

The Naboo pod, as well as the Bothan and Chandrilian pods pulled back to the wall, clearing the meeting for elections.

Ahsoka stared at the locked data-pads sitting in her hands. She didn't have the passphrases to either of them, only the instruction to give them to their owners when the galaxy needed the truth of Luke and Leia's origins. A small tear fell down her face as she stared at the once more unconscious bodies laying in front of her. A pain ripped through her heart that she and Master Yoda alone carried the knowledge of the time-traveling duo. They'd saved the galaxy and gave up their future. They were heroes.

But they weren't gone yet...

Three days later Anakin sat in his chair in the Jedi Council with the only other three members that were still on Coruscant: Aayla, Kit and Mace. The remaining masters that hadn't fallen to Palpatine's hand were flickering holograms of blue light.

"Called to order, this meeting is," Yoda said. He and Obi-Wan, as well as the few others were on Yavin at that moment, preparing the final move of the order.

"We're calling in question the attachment clause of the code," Mace announced, meeting eyes with everyone in the room. "The time for change and the evolution of this order has come."

"Are we really doing this only on the grounds of Skywalker's betrayal to the code?" Ki Adi Mundi asked sharply.

"No," Yoda said firmly. "Blinded were we by the code and the dark side. To harsh were we in the past. A new time this is."

"The Attachment code was already illogical to begin with," Obi-Wan spoke up. "The bond between a Master and his Padawan could be considered an attachment."

"Not when used only for training purposes," Plo Koon said, though he was already leaning to the ending of the attachment code.

"I'd like you to find me a single Master and Padawan that hasn't used the bond to pull themselves through an ordeal," Aayla said, rolling her eyes. "It just doesn't exist."

"I never said it did," Plo Koon smirked. "But I just thought someone needed an objective observation."

"Wise that is," Yoda nodded. "Nearly 900 years have I seen, and 800 of those spent training Jedi. Many Padawan's I've had. Never purely objective have I been."

"You already know my take on things," Anakin said with a smile, leaning forward. "But attachment can be used to strengthen the Jedi, not dismantle them. The Sith preyed on our inexperience with attachment. It was a tool, not a safe guard."

"Anakin is right," Mace nodded. "We have an opportunity now to really change things. Shall we vote? I sense all of you have made your decision already."

"We shall," Obi-Wan nodded, sending a small grin to Anakin.

* * *

><p><strong>It's all ending! Aw, this makes me kinda sad! But not everything is tied up yet and the last chapter will finish most of the unresolved issues left. All right, give me your thoughts, and tomorrow I shall be posting the last chapter hopefully. After that comes the sequel. Yay?<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The steady beeping of the heart monitor greeted Luke and Leia as they awoke. The foggy lights of the Jedi Temple med-bay greeted them as they rose to consciousness together.

"Hey, you two," Padme said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Med-Bay again?" Luke asked curiously, a touch of humor in his voice.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said from her post up against the wall. With a glance about, Leia realized everyone was there. Bail, Breha... Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka and even Obi-Wan, whom she thought had gone to Yavin.

"I flew back for the occasion," Obi-Wan said, picking up on her thoughts.

"What occasion?" Luke asked, wracking his brain for a reason and not finding one.

"The death of the Chancellor, and your welcome back to the conscious plane," Anakin teased. "You two were out for five days again."

Leia sucked in a breath and glanced to Luke. "It's our birthday," she said quietly.

"What?" Ahsoka asked abruptly, pulling away from the wall.

"We're twenty-five today," Luke responded, glancing warily at his mother.

She gave a weak smile and clutched at their hands. "Happy birthday, you two."

"Thanks," Leia said, her voice choking up.

"What have we missed this time?" Luke asked, hoping to change the subject.

"The Jedi code changed," Anakin said brightly. "Attachment is no longer against the code."

"That's fantastic!" Luke grinned, then winced as his head was flushed with pain.

"I thought so," Anakin nodded, but he'd caught the face Luke had made, and knew exactly what it meant.

"And Ahsoka told me you two felt Palpatine's death, so you know of that," Obi-Wan continued.

"And Bail was elected Chancellor," Padme grinned up at Bail who blushed. Breha clutched his arm reassuringly and smiled proudly at her husband.

"Congrats," Leia smiled. "You could heal this galaxy."

"I thought Senator Amidala would have been a much better choice," Bail said firmly.

"I don't want to start a term on maternity leave," Padme shook her head fiercely. A small jolt fell across her stomach and she rubbed it tenderly.

"That's right," Anakin grinned and leaned down to kiss the crown of her head.

Luke saw Ahsoka's morose expression and sent a wave of hope to her through the Force. She glanced up and smiled weakly at the effort, but she knew all too well it was the last day she'd see Luke and Leia until they knew the truth in the future.

"What will happen to the clone army?" Leia asked.

"It's being dismantled," Obi-Wan said. "All those in service will be released as citizens to live out their lives."

"Which won't be all that long, unfortunately," Anakin sighed. "The accelerated growth with make them die just as fast as they were grown."

"Rex is fine," Ahsoka said, knowing exactly the thought process her master was going through.

"I know," Anakin sighed and shook his head.

"Uh-oh," Padme said suddenly and glanced down in panic at her stomach. "Ani..."

"What?" Anakin asked, looking concernedly at his wife.

"The twins," she mumbled. "I think they're coming."

"Oh!" Anakin said, standing in surprise. "Let's find you the healer on duty then!"

He immediately stood and helped her up, as she wobbled precariously. They exited the room and left everyone else alone.

"I don't feel so good," Luke mumbled. He fell back down to the pillow as Breha came around and ran her fingers lightly through his hair.

"Just lie back," Breha coaxed. "Relax."

Bail came around to Leia's bed, mimicking Breha's actions. Leia moaned slightly as another ripple of pain shot through her head. She reached out instinctively, her hand clasping Luke's firmly.

"I think it's time, Luke," she whispered, almost incoherently.

"Yeah," he replied, his eyes squeezed shut against the suddenly all too bright lights.

"No," Ahsoka moaned, stepping forward and leaning down against Leia's bed. "You guys can't go yet!"

"We have to," Leia said, passing a weak smile to the Torgruta. "Everything you might need to know is in those data-pads. Just give them out when it's time. You'll know when."

"But the pass-phrase-"she started to object and Leia shushed her.

"Just remember 'Solo', okay?" Leia said. "Once the time comes, think about it."

Ahsoka nodded firmly, and watched as Leia and Luke inhaled deeply once before their breathing stilled.

The heart monitor pinged once and shut off as programmed as their hearts stopped. Breha choked back a sob at the sudden relaxation of Leia's had in her own. The four occupants watched in awe as the two twins faded and disappeared, leaving only their robes behind.

All was quiet as they mourned the loss...

Padme knew the second the twins died. She didn't know how, but not a moment later the shrill cry of her child pierced the air, washing away the majority of the pain at the loss of the two who had invaded her heart.

Anakin gave her a sad smile, feeling their deaths as well.

"It's a boy," the healer said with a smile, passing the small bundle to Anakin. "One more push, Padme, you can do it."

Padme cried out in pain once more before a second cry pierced the air.

"A girl," the healer whispered, this time passing the small bundled child to Padme.

"Leia," Padme breathed and looked up at Anakin in question. He nodded once and smiled down at his baby boy in his arms.

"_Luke," he whispered. "Luke and Leia."_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! They've literally come full circle if you think about it hard enough. Sequel will be posted soon! Love you guys, and thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. You are fantastic. If you ever reviewed (even once), you have made my day. And for those that stuck with me every chapter (Fallon) you guys are amazing, and my reason for posting. So, thank you. <strong>

**Review this and then go find the sequel under the title: A More Perfect Future: Rise of the Empire**


End file.
